Anything To Zipper
by restive nature
Summary: A response to Nickeldime's A to Z prompts.
1. Anything

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Anything

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: Schmoopy!

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Alec has something Max wants, how far she will go to get it.

Spoilers/ Time line: Post "Freak Nation"

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: I was reading Nickeldime's prompt response's and others, while on my hiatus and really, darn it, just couldn't resist putting in my 52 cents... you know, 2 cents for every story...

**Anything**

"Is it true?"

The words barely caught Alec by surprise, just like the slamming of the door. He'd been expecting Max to show up at any moment. In fact, he'd just gotten off of his cell phone, had just received confirmation that the deal he'd been working on was set up, installed and ready to go the moment he said so. Alec grinned wolfishly, wondering how this was going to play out. "Is what true?" he asked laconically, leaning back in the dilapidated chair that sat behind the rickety deck in his laughable "office".

Max rolled her eyes, sensing that Alec was going to be a pain in the ass about this. Rumor had reached her just moments ago in the main area of Terminal City where she was conversing via video link with Logan. When the unexpected words had reached her ears, after all she was excellent at multi tasking and parallel processing, she'd ended their conversation abruptly and decided to delve further into this matter. She crossed her arms stiffly over her abdomen and glared at her second in command. "Don't play dumb Alec, it's too close to the truth. Are the rumors true or not?"

Alec waited a moment before giving in, after all, it wasn't that much of a secret. Kind of hard to hide in a city full of curious people and the way things were set up, it would be impossible for Max not to know at some point. He shook the cell phone still in his hand before tossing it onto the desk. "Just got confirmation," he affirmed with a smirk.

Max released a huff of disquieted air and sagged back against the wall. Her eyes drifted shut and she groaned quietly, causing Alec to chuckle under his breath. "Oh my God," she moaned. "I would do anything, _anything_, to..."

"Really?" Alec asked pointedly, still vastly amused. He stood slowly, tempted to see just what that meant, anything...

"Well duh!" Max's eyes snapped open. Apparently the humor lingering in his eyes was enough to make her want to prove her point, to make him believe just how serious she was. "Crap Alec, I'd... walk on water."

"Christ," Alec half- exclaimed, half joked.

"I would," Max insisted, straightening up, her arms dropping to her sides. "I'd... ban smoking in headquarters and even be the one to tell Mole, just to..."

"I doubt you'd survive long enough to get to the good part if you tried that," Alec shook his head. Pointless in his opinion, since Mole would never listen at the very least. But Alec was getting amused by Max's growing litany of things she would do to have what Alec purportedly had. Rocket the moon, hand herself over to the Familiar (with full intent on escaping later, of course), tell Logan that pasta was the food of the devil, tell Cindy that lesbians were really just heteros in denial, and wow, she was really getting drastic there. Alec was about to give in and take pity on her, but then she came up with one that was just too good to not zone in on, at least for a moment.

"God Alec!" Max huffed out. "I'd even kiss you, in front of everyone in command, like I really meant it, tongue and all, just for one hour-!"

"Really?" Alec demanded, his heart speeding up. There was a brief period of time, with Max trying to push her not-like-that boyfriend Logan away, that Alec had pretended to be Max's boyfriend. But knowing dismemberment was imminent, he'd never pushed for any displays of affection from her beyond teasing jokes. And that had flown out the window when Max had admitted the truth of the situation to Logan. It changed things a little, not a lot. Now, it just meant that Logan and Max were back where they started and Alec was left on the outskirts, wondering what would have been different if he and Max being together hadn't been a lie. Chalk it up to the feline in him, but he was curious about how he and Max would have related to one another as a couple. Probably not much better than they did as friends. But still, the sex might have been good. Maybe now was a good time to find out, but nah, he doubted... Alec came around his desk to stand before Max. Without removing his eyes from her, his hand unerringly found the doorknob and twisted it, swinging the door open for anyone who wished to, to have a view of the room.

And not surprisingly, Max's eyes darted to the group gathered below the offices and then back to Alec. She took a deep breath, let it out easily and then, to Alec's utter delight and amazement, took a step forward. Lifting her chin and hands, she braced herself right before him. Her slim hands reached his chest and moved upwards, to rest just below his collar bone. With eyelids at half mast, Max moved slowly but surely, closing in on him and Alec's eyes widened. Stunned, he grabbed at her hands and jerked his head backwards.

"You're serious!" he accused. He never, ever would have believed that Max would come up with this, do it of her own volition and not have some ulterior motive... well okay she did. But that was to serve herself and what she wanted. Not for some high-minded, idealistic crusade that Logan had come up with.

"Tcha!" Max scoffed. "Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying Alec?" she demanded. "I would kill for this!" Alec's hands, with a mind of their own, of sorts, rested easily on Max's waist and neither seemed to mind.

"I know, I know," Alec chuckled, grinning widely. "But really Max, all you had to do was ask."

"I have been asking," Max gasped, eyes wide with outrage. "Where have you been the last ten minutes?"

Alec cut her off with a shake of his head. "Uh uh. I heard plenty of 'I would's', but never a 'can I' or a 'may I' in all that rambling." He was pleased to see Max's face soften and she ducked her head momentarily, slightly sheepish.

"I guess I didn't, did I?" she chuckled back. Then, lifting her face and squaring her shoulders, still ensconced in his loose embrace, she asked, "Alec, may I take a bath, using your brand new hot water heater, for an hour, or more...?" She lifted on shoulder delicately and Alec understood that she wasn't sure how long she'd need. After all, unwinding from all the different tensions she carried could take hours, if not longer.

"Of course you may," Alec grunted. He was startled by the totally feminine little shriek of happiness that the girl in his arms emitted. But well, many months of showers only, and mostly cold at that, he understood.

"Thank you, thank you," Max sighed. She began pulling away from him, muttering under her breath about finding some clean towels and all the other accoutrement she would need for the ultimate bathing experience. Alec let her go, happy that he'd been the one to do this for her, telling himself that it was a long time coming. She'd been fairly surly recently and needed a break. Everyone knew that, but none seemed to have any idea how to accomplish that. But then... Alec threw his arm out and snagged the back of her shirt. Max stopped short and whirled her head around to see what the matter was now.

"Where are you going?" Alec demanded, his tone even, his eyes playful.

"To your apartment," Max replied slowly, as if she were talking to a child. "To take my bath."

Alec shook his head, his eyes squinting with suppressed humor. "Why would you need to go to my apartment for a bath, when you're the one who adores them so much?"

It took a moment for Max to work through what Alec wasn't saying and when understanding dawned on her, her eyes lit up, she spun on her heel and threw herself into his arms. "Really?" she demanded in his ear.

"Really really," Alec chuckled, returning her crushing hug. "You're our leader, you deserve a few perks now and then. Just as long as I can shower there once in a while, until we can score some more water heaters."

"You got it," Max agreed enthusiastically. She loosened her grip and leaned back. Alec was about to let her go. The sooner she had her bath the better. Not that she was aromatic or anything crass like that. But her hands on his face, stilled all body movement. And once again, Alec found himself a little too close for comfort. Before he could speak and potentially ruin the moment, Max's lips had lifted to his, brushing across the full thickness of his mouth. Alec let out a small, surprised gasp and Max used it to her advantage. Her tongue darted out to catch at his and Alec could feel the natural tightening of his body, especially as her hips connected, bumping against his. Max twisted her lower body against his and Alec's brain finally swung into gear. She had said she'd do it like she meant it... and oh man, she was really meaning something here if the cheers filtering in from their impromptu audience was anything to go by.

When the kiss ended and she slowly pulled her face away, Alec's eyes were closed and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Wow!" he whispered.

"Mm hmm," Max agreed, her voice full of bonhomie and mild humor. "That was..."

"Amazing," Alec finished for her. He pulled back just a little, eyes opening and smiled with something that was almost one hundred percent foreign to him, tenderness. "You know, you said you'd do anything for a hot bath?"

"Yeah?" Max replied immediately, but Alec could hear the undertones of uncertainty in her voice and decided to blast right past that.

"Well I'd do anything for another kiss like that," he declared softly, holding his breath, waiting to see how his announcement would sit with her.

Max's lips simply curved up into a purely sensual smile. She held Alec's eye for a moment as his vision began to swim just a little. Was she ever going to answer? But no, she had turned on her heel and began to saunter away and damned if he wasn't convinced that she was being deliberately cruel in adding a hell of a lot of sway in those curvy hips of hers. She reached the catwalk, her outer hand reaching for the railing that she didn't need, apparent as she was trailing it along behind her instead of gripping the old iron piping that served in that function. Alec stared mournfully after her, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with this sudden new development between them when she stopped at the top step and glanced back at him.

"Keep surprising me like this," she murmured throatily, just loud enough for him to hear, "and I might just oblige you on that."

Well there was one challenge he was definitely man enough for.


	2. Brick

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Brick

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Another brick in the wall.

Spoilers/ Time line: among "Love Among The Runes".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alec exploded the moment he had finally found Max. He was outraged, incensed and a whole lot of other words that his worried mind had been busy trying to extrapolate from his suddenly limited vocabulary when he had discovered that Max had disappeared from Terminal City with no word to anyone. One of the many ways that he'd been trying to keep from worrying about her. He had dismissed it as normal. After all, he, they, had just lost Biggs. Not to White, or the police or God forbid, a resurrected Manticore, but to a cause hungry mob. And until they knew...

"Alec?" Max's voice sounded slightly puzzled and most definitely wary. And the rational part of his brain was telling him that she probably had good reason to, while the larger and definitely more irrational part was telling him to shake some sense into her. "What-?"

"No!" he thundered. "What the hell where you thinking, to just take off? No one knew where you were! And we have no clue how they discovered Biggs!" They both heard his voice crack slightly on his friends name, but Alec pushed aside the numbing grief that had bogged him down ever since he'd first caught sight of his friend on the news report. "And knowing you, you just took off, convinced that not a damn thing would happen to you, cause you're the invincible Max. You couldn't even have waited for me?" Never mind that he and Joshua had taken off to go deal with those scumbags that had thought trannie rousting parties the nouveau poor man's shindig. At least _he'd_ had someone at his back.

"Alec I-!"

But he wouldn't let her continue. Even as the words bubbled forth out of him, Alec realized that his grip on her upper arms was tightening, and he heard her wince. But somehow that little gasp of pain, the trembling in his hands, the little shake he did give her now and then as he purged some of his fears upon her, assured him that she was okay. She was here, not out there, in any number of dissident agents hands, possibly, bloodied and...

"... and there is no way in hell that anyone, _anyone_ else is going to get caught like that," Alec ranted, his eyes blazing with, unbeknownst to him, a pure, almost hypnotic fanaticism. "I know you think just because you've lived out in this damn world longer than any of us, you've got everything handled. But you don't Max." Another tiny shake. Another wince. "You were already shot a few times for God's sake. You've been up against White. And the cops? What if they decide to say screw real law and order and join the mobs under the guise of doing their damn jobs?"

"Alec I had to-" Max began again, squirming slightly to get out of his grip, but Alec was determined, for reasons he would wonder about later.

"No," he ground out from between gritted teeth. "No Max. No more excuses or flimsy lies. From now on, everyone buddies up. You and every other X5 that can walk those damn streets are going to have someone by their side. It's fucking common sense right now. And since I know you, I'll be the one at your back. Hell, I practically am twenty-four seven anyways. Got it?"

"Okay," Max grunted, her forehead furrowed deeply, as if she were still trying to puzzle him out. Alec wished her good luck with that, he barely knew for sure where this was coming from. "That's fine Alec. I was going to sug-!"

"No," Alec growled, worried about her giving in so easily, probably trying to placate him. "No okay's. I want your word. Promise me you won't go haring off. That means no popping over to Logan's on the spur of the moment," he probably shouldn't have touched that one, the way she stilled immediately, but he had to. He had to. "Runs together at Jam Pony, you hit up Crash, I hit up Crash."

"Really?" Max drawled, seemingly unperturbed, but Alec could feel the muscles in her arm bunching as her hands curled into fists. "And will I get two seconds to myself to take a leak?"

"Don't Max," Alec grunted. "Not in the mood. Just... promise me." Something in his voice must have rapidly altered the defensive mood she was entering, because her eyes softened just slightly and she nodded minutely. "Say it Max."

"I promise Alec," she whispered. "From now on, outside, we're joined at the hip." He nodded once, chewing on his lower lip and slowly released her. She flexed her arms again and it slowly came to Alec just how hard he'd been gripping her. He ducked his head sheepishly and lifted one hand to run over the back of his neck.

"Okay, I uh..." he began and his eyes darted around, finally taking in the rest of the people that were dotted about the large main room of the warehouse that the transhumans used to gather in at Terminal City. Most were ignoring them, although a few speculative shots were sent their way now and then. Alec couldn't believed that he'd been so worried about Max and where she had been that he'd had this out with her in public. He needed some time to cool off and she probably did too. "I'll be back," he half-promised, half-warned. "Gotta go see...uh." But to his relief, instead of making him come up with some sort of an excuse, Max just nodded curtly.

"I'll call or come find you when I'm ready to go," she informed him without looking at him, turning away already.

"Good," was the only word that left his lips as Alec began to skedaddle his ass out of there.

"Hey Josh! You here?" Alec called as he stepped into the room that belonged to the dog man that he'd been shown earlier. Joshua had been happy to find another place to call home and when Alec had obligingly picked up some of the books from 'Father's' house, Joshua had given him the tiny tour before they'd put the books away together in the makeshift bookcase that Joshua had thought up.

"In here Alec," Joshua called back and Alec figured rightly, that Josh was in the bathroom that was shared with the occupant of the room just beyond the connecting door. The bigger man came out quickly and waited expectantly for Alec to explain what he wanted. But Alec was in one of those strange moods that were hard to explain. Restless and more than a little unsure of himself, given what had just transpired only minutes ago between Max and himself, Alec wandered around the fairly sparse room, touching objects, seeing nothing really, completely distracted. Until his big toe made contact with an unlikely protrusion from the table.

"Oh fuck!" Alec grunted as his shoulders hunched forward. He hissed as the toe throbbed for a moment and when his vision cleared of those annoying little black spots, Alec huffed a breath of very annoyed air and bent over to find out just what the hell he'd kicked. "Bricks?" he asked with amazement and then straightened up, a cocky half-grin adorning his face. "Why on earth do you have bricks in a bag under your table Josh?"

"Uh," Joshua glanced around and then shrugged one shoulder. "Project for Max. Needed books to finish. Alec brought books, now Joshua can work."

"Work on what?" Alec demanded, for he could see no earthly reason why Joshua would shift his attention where it had been, from painting, to working with already formed, well-proved as very solid, hunks of red clay. "If you wanted to sculpt something, I coulda hooked you up." Well, probably. He was sure he could have found someone into art supplies. At the very least, he could have contacted that art gallery lady for a supplier. She would know.

"Thanks Alec," Josh grinned, albeit a little sadly. "But Max already got bricks. Don't need more. Yet." There was something weary and definitive about that last word and it really piqued Alec's interest. But despite his inquiries, Joshua would say no more on the subject. The bigger man simply returned to his spot on the floor near the bookcase and picked up where he'd been before, leafing through a fairly slim volume that was covered in flowers and words in a flowing script.

Alec, wondering what to do with himself, since there was once again a definite lack of television in Joshua's living space, wandered around the room aimlessly. He did consider for a few minutes, maybe smuggling one in, but dismissed that immediately, knowing that Joshua would just haul it over to command to be put to use there. But maybe, if Alec were to throw in a movie machine of some kind, and maybe those old classics, all those books to movies, it would tempt the dog man. He could actually see the books he so adored played out on the screen. But Alec knew that it was more selfish than anything. He was just having a hell of a time sitting still. And granted, if Joshua did someday down the road, express interest in that sort of stuff, Alec would certainly hop on the bandwagon. But why score something that Joshua just wouldn't and wasn't likely to use.

More time than Alec realized had passed and soon there was another knock at Joshua's door. Figuring it to be Max, ready to leave, Alec didn't hesitate in answering for his friend, as he was closer to the door than Joshua. But it wasn't Max, it was an unfamiliar transhuman. But the guy obviously knew Joshua, when he gave Alec a suitably amicable glance and then poked his head inside and called Josh's name.

The dog man glanced up from the book that was perched in his lap, his glance questioning. "Time?"

"Yup," the other transhuman nodded, his shock of red hair over fox-like features, falling into his face with the movement. "Got everything ready to go." Before Alec could ask what was going on, Joshua was putting his book away and clambering to his feet.

"Ah sorry man," Alec grunted as Joshua angled sideways to move past him in the limited space. "Didn't know you had plans. I'll just get out of your hair."

"No," Josh denied quickly. "Alec come too."

"Come to what?" Alec demanded perversely.

"Alec see," the bigger man replied enigmatically. Intrigued, Alec only hesitated a moment before trailing after the pair of transhumans. Neither talked between themselves and no words seemed to be needed. Alec knew immediately that they were heading to command center but was unsure as to why. They heard the low rumble from several blocks away. At first hearing, Alec tensed as he walked, for it sounded like an immeasurably large crowd. But there were no punctuated shouts that might indicate the angry mob had found its way into Terminal City.

As the trio rounded the last corner, Alec could see between the gap the other two made, that it was indeed a large crowd, surprisingly made up of numerous X5's that lived down past Oak Street and almost triple that in transhumans. He wondered what the hell they were gathering for and all around one building, talking quietly amongst themselves. Alec scanned the crowd for a more familiar face, since Josh and his foxy friend didn't seem in the mood to explain. At last, he caught sight of Mole, though he almost didn't recognize him, without his shotgun and typical cigar in place of honor at the corner of his mouth. But he still didn't see anyone else, really the one person he had been searching for. She wasn't around. Alec cursed silently, hoping like hell that she hadn't used his earlier confusion over his own actions to disappear. But no, Max had promised him. She probably just wasn't aware that something was going down here. Otherwise, she would have been in the thick of it, just as curious as he.

The crowd before them seemed to part easily and the trio slipped in amongst them and all the way up to Mole. Obviously they were waiting on Joshua. Alec had no idea where he was supposed to wait and Joshua hadn't told him otherwise, so he just trailed along behind the taller man, trying to puzzle out many things at once. Once Mole caught sight of them, as he'd been periodically glancing inside the main door to the building to whatever was inside, peered over Joshua's shoulder, caught sight of Alec and nodded once. He then pushed the door open further and gestured them inside. Alec, with still no countermanding of his actions, decided to follow them in. Only one way to satisfy his curiosity. But what he found stopped him dead in his tracks.

There was a single table in the room, bathed in a low light, but still easy enough to make out. And there on the table, a slightly grimy white sheet covering it, was the body of his dead friend. He couldn't have been sure, but he thought a choked, strangled noise escaped from his throat. And then a large scaly hand was pressing on his shoulder. His eyes still glued to the bruised and battered form of Biggs, Alec turned his head slightly, questioningly.

"We cleaned him up as good as we could," he heard Mole inform him. "Now let's go put him to rest."

Alec, for the first time in an amazingly long while, was speechless. His mind seemed numb, even though questions were whirling around just below the surface of that facade. How had they gotten Biggs back? Who had seen to this dangerous mission? What were they going to do to Biggs? But Joshua, sensing his confusion, drew Alec forth. He pressed Alec to an area just by Biggs' right shoulder. He could see now, that his friend wasn't just lying on a table. Someone had constructed a platform of sorts, probably out of old crates. Once Joshua had him in place, he scurried around Biggs' head to a position at Biggs' other shoulder. Alec heard more people joining up with them, the understanding filtering in slowly and he finally understood what they wanted him to do.

He felt a hand on his shoulder again, but instead of acknowledging it, his jaw clenched and his body tensed. He could get through this. He could do it if he could just keep that numb feeling cocooning his body and mind. As if seeming to recognize that decision, or probably the tautness of his shoulders had warned whomever had touched him, the hand slid away.

"Everyone ready?" Joshua asked softly, glancing behind him. There were no words, but Josh must have had assent because he nodded and began to slowly pick up the protruding two by four that Biggs' body rested on. Alec followed suit, his hand accidentally brushing the body and was surprised to find that at room temperature, his friend, his comrade in arms, was warmer than Alec's fingers.

The group of Alec didn't know how many followed his and Joshua's lead. Josh walked slowly enough that Alec could keep up, especially not knowing where they were supposed to be going. But Joshua seemed to realize this and whispered across to Alec, "Coombe's Alley."

Alec nodded once to show he had heard and understood. The place was almost directly central of Terminal City. There was a building there with underground parking. And it was to that place he set his feet.

The journey took less time than Alec would have thought, especially carrying one hundred and sixty pounds of slack weight. But any transgenics or transhumans that tired of the task, were swiftly and silently replaced by willing compadres following their mournful path. But not Alec. He led them the entire way, never once relieving himself of the burden. And neither did the person behind him as Alec constantly recognized the feel of that hand at his shoulder when Alec caught sight of eyes in the street as they came upon transgenic after transgenic that had known Biggs. Had loved him and who silently joined their progression.

When they finally made it to Coombe's Alley, what they called it since there had been a funny hand lettered sign at the entrance of the parking lot, Alec could see that much thought and preparation went into this all. A funeral pyre had already been erected. The strong smell of gasoline pervaded the area and there were some transhumans waiting with torches to be lit. Alec almost missed a step as this all came home to rest in his mind, but again that hand was at the small of his back. Not pushing, guiding or dominant, almost reassuring. Alec straightened his shoulders and the procession continued until they had laid Biggs atop the carefully made stack of crates.

Everyone else seemed to step back, melding into the crowd that had followed them down into the shadowy area. Except Alec. He stayed there, by his friend, almost afraid to move away. To take this last unalterable step in the loss of Biggs. But then, he heard Mole.

"We don't have any fancy religion," the lizard man's voice was booming to be heard by all the crowd. "We don't have any words to send Biggs on. All we have is right here and now. Manticore owned his life until we were set free. Fear and the Ordinaries ruled that life for the last year. But now he's here with us. And they will never have him again!"

There were murmurs, even some roars of approval and Alec could feel the pulsing of his heart in his ears, his throat and he was nodding his approval. Mole was right. They would see to it. Those bastards would never touch Biggs again. And there was that hand at the small of his back. Someone understood and he took comfort in it.

"He was X5-511," Mole continued once the roars had died down. "A damn good soldier!"

"He was," Joshua growled out. "A good friend to others!"

"He was Biggs!" Alec yelled out, caught up in the moment of his friend's life. "One hell of a brother!"

Again the roaring noise took up behind him and someone pressed a torch into his hand. Alec, moving like someone in a dream, let Mole light the blackened end of the stick and stepped forward cautiously. With a whispered goodbye, he set the end to the bottom of the bier and watched in strange fascination as the flames transferred, took hold and began to lick their way up the mounds of wood.

Alec didn't know how long it took for the bonfire to consume his friends body. But he stood there until the last of it, as he could hear and feel many others doing as well. It was nearly dawn before Joshua stepped forward again and held his hands up. The crowd that was already quiet, silenced themselves even more, barely breathing as they waited to hear what the dog man was going to say.

"Everyone invited back to headquarters for Irish wake," the first among transhumans announced simply.

The crowd that decided to join in this mournful celebration of his friend's life, once again wound their way back to headquarters, moving a little more swiftly that their previous journey. But to Alec, it felt as if the burden was still on his shoulders, still weighing down his body. He wondered if his steps would ever be light again.

He'd barely made it in the door when a bottle of Scotch was pressed into his hand. Glancing around, he could see that everyone, even the younger X-series were getting something. Bottles, cans, glasses and in some cases, age being little factor, something lighter. Pop, water, some of the precious canned fruit juice they'd managed to hoard. Alec and the rest waited until everybody finally had something liquid in their hands. Knowing about and understanding the next step in the long road to healing, Alec used his teeth to pull the aged cork out of the bottle, spat it to the floor and lifted the bottle high above his head.

"To Biggs!" he shouted out.

The muted roar echoed in his ears, as one, the Terminal City population called back, "to Biggs!"

Ignoring the burning in his chest, trying to replace it with one more familiar, Alec set the bottle rim to his lips and chugged. It was the only thing that he could think of that might help bring on a completion of numbness. Something he needed right now. For an Irish wake was one of the things he was vaguely familiar with in this world.

To his relief though, no one waited for him to start. People were already talking about Biggs. Relating stories they knew of him and his exploits back at Manticore, or some funny situation or other that he'd gotten into since the destruction of their so-called "home". Alec even found himself smiling sadly on occasion as he drifted around the room, pausing now and then when he heard about things that Biggs had never told him about in life. And considering the embarrassment factor in these words, Alec didn't have to look for a reason why the other man, proud and willful, would keep them from his best friend. They were definitely master material for an all out pissing match between males looking to be on top of the testosterone heap. And Alec knew that if he'd ever had known, he wouldn't have hesitated in yanking Biggs chain. Not that he'd have the chance now.

It wasn't until he heard her name, that Alec realized vaguely what he'd been searching for in that room. It was easy enough to pick out who had been talking, since Mole continued on as if Alec hadn't stopped dead in his tracks.

"... and if the cops do come down on us, her highness wants us to be ready," Mole finished. The small group gathered around the rickety table all nodded their agreement.

"What the hell did Max do that has her fearing the cops retaliation?" Alec demanded, his ire from her earlier behavior rising once more. Mole eyed him, considering, before shoving a chair towards the X5. Alec swung it around, careful not to spill the precious liquor still left in the bottle. He took his seat and waved his free hand in a rolling motion to encourage Mole to continue.

"Thought you knew," Mole simply grunted. But out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Joshua shaking his head.

"Max say not to tell Alec until we knew if successful," Joshua informed the table at large.

"Knew what?" Alec demanded, the peevishness he was feeling towards her, growing.

"Well I thought Pretty Boy here would be number one on her list of recruits," Mole shrugged.

Again Joshua shook his head and shot a look at Alec that was pure apology. "Max say Alec already feel bad enough."

"She did huh?" Alec growled softly. "Bad enough about what?" There was silence and Alec's voice rose slightly as he repeated his demand.

Mole, Joshua and the other two that Alec hadn't been introduced to yet, all eyed one another uncomfortably.

"And speaking of Max, where the hell is she?" Alec demanded, the anger he was displaying was partly, or maybe majorly just a cover for the deeper underlying emotion that he certainly didn't care to examine at this time, if ever. Hurt. Pain that she didn't care enough to be here.

"Max go home," Joshua informed him promptly and then stuttered a little at the sudden fury on the X5's face. Damn it! He should have known she wouldn't keep to her promise. What had she done, crossed her fingers behind her back while she lied to him? "No, go Joshua's home," the big dog-man, corrected himself as he read and understood correctly Alec's anger. "Needed to get some things. Max be back soon."

The words took a few minutes to invade Alec's mind and he turned them over, his body sagging with relief. To cover, he took another deep draught of Scotch. Carefully controlling his temper and his tone, he bit out, "so again I ask, what didn't I know about?"

Finally one of the other transhumans leaned forward. "We thought you knew," he began, ignoring Mole and Joshua's knowing looks that spoke of the anticipation of a nuclear missile about to go off. "About the plan to get Biggs back."

"There was a plan?" Alec demanded numbly, his mind racing through those implications. The other man nodded. Mole sighed and leaned forward, one hand still gripped lightly about his own tumbler.

"Max was determined not to let the government or White have Biggs," he explained in a low voice. The lack of venom in his voice told Alec and the others that the girl had finally done something that the lizard man could fully approve of and in doing so, it had garnered some respect in certain quarters. "So she set up the raid on the Coroner's office. Planned it, executed it and got our boy back where he belongs."

"And you just let her!" Alec exploded. Joshua winced at the expected detonation.

"We didn't just let her do a damned thing!" Mole countered just as loudly. "Hell, she had half the population ready to back her up on this one. In fact-!"

"She didn't go alone Alec," Joshua interrupted. "Took a team."

"And had other teams getting everything else ready," the other transhuman, who hadn't spoken as of yet, piped up. Someone else, from behind Alec's shoulder, spoke up as well, causing Alec to whirl around in his seat.

"Got pretty hairy there too," Thunder, an X-5 that had already been living down on Oak Street before the others arrived, announced. "We almost had to abort, when the cops showed up. But Max wouldn't let us. Had to fight our way out. Damn heart almost stopped when that bullet took her down."

Alec felt his heart stop. It was only the memory of having seen her recently that started it up again. To know that she was okay, that she was still there with them.

"But she was just faking the bastards out," Thunder continued, pride over Max's cunning, evident in his voice.

"Oh, they did wing her," Chill chuckled morosely. He was another X-5, one that worked in the makeshift infirmary they'd set up. "Caught her in the upper arm, just a graze. But it still stings like hell." Alec winced a little as the memory of hauling Max closer to himself, by the arms, shaking her, flashed in his mind. No wonder she'd looked...

"And that's why she's got some guard rotations set up around the perimeter," Mole concluded. "Little heavier than usual. Also heard that the Ordinary's gonna do a hack and clue in the public that it was all about having our own back with us, honor the dead and all that namby pamby crap the public will eat up."

Alec didn't know what to say. She'd set this up, done all this, and hadn't told him? Why? Joshua had said because she didn't want Alec to feel any more badly. Which he would have if they'd done the raid and it had failed. He had failed. Again. He was brought back to himself by someone gently pulling the bottle of Scotch from his numbed fingers. It was Joshua, looking him over carefully.

"Max give signal," he informed his medium fella softly. "Time to go. If Alec up to it."

"Up to what?" his voice slurred more from exhaustion than drink. An exhaustion that was due to the weariness of mind and soul rather than body.

"One last thing to honor Biggs," Joshua replied. Pushing his chair back, he stood and waited for his friend. Alec carefully reached for the bottle on the table and gave it a nudge towards the others before following suit.

He kept his mind blank on this new unknown journey. He simply followed after Joshua, leading the way, with an even smaller group of X-5's and transhumans following after them. Again, he was led to a place he was not overly familiar with, but he was glad to be greeted by several familiar faces, among them Cece, OC, some others he knew and then, as the crowd parted, he saw her, Max.

Her body was facing a low brick wall, though she had twisted her upper torso to watch them approach. In her hands were some incongruous items. An old paint scraper and a brick. He shook his head a little, trying to clear away the multitudes of cobwebs that confusion and too much information had brought on.

It was Cindy that approached him first. She gently took his arm and squeezed, looking up at him. He stared down into her face. "I'm sorry baby Boo," she whispered for him alone. She didn't have to elucidate. He knew that she hadn't been there for the funeral pyre and he hadn't seen her at the wake. But she was here now and it counted.

"What is this?" he asked just as quietly, gesturing to the wall, to the canvas bag resting on the ground, to the buckets lined in front of the solid line of bricks.

"Its a grieving wall," Cindy sighed. "Don't know where she got the idea, but Max..."

"It's okay," Alec sighed, interrupting. "You don't have to explain." And she didn't, because somewhere deep inside of himself, Alec already understood. A place to show the physical evidence of the grief that they couldn't hold onto themselves. They had to be brick walls themselves and couldn't afford the luxury of carrying grief around with them. Just like Manticore wanted. But they could have this.

"Alec come," Joshua instructed, gently leading Alec to where the canvas bag rested. Others had already gathered around. Joshua leaned over the bag and began withdrawing bricks, handing them around to various people. Finally there were just a few left and Joshua pushed open the bag fully to display them to a waiting Alec. "Alec choose one for Biggs."

Alec nodded, getting a semblance of the idea as he'd watched the others collecting theirs. This was what Joshua had been sculpting. "A poor man's tombstone, huh?"

"Somethin' like that," Cindy murmured.

Alec looked at the choices laid out before him, his hands tracing over each rough sketch, his mind cataloging what he could of them. Until finally, he found himself being drawn back again and again to a sword, broken across about midway. He lifted it, hefting the weight of it in his hand. As if the matter were decided, Joshua nodded his head and removed the bag from Alec, twisting it shut and letting it come to rest on the ground, out of the way.

"A broken sword?" Cindy asked, her own fingers tracing over the symbol.

"For a life cut short," Joshua explained, still within hearing distance. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Alec, still feeling the strange numbness he'd been yearning for, yet not what he'd expected, watched as the others began moving forward to place their own bricks on the wall. Reaching into the buckets for mortar in which to keep the bricks in place when dried. The efforts weren't perfect, after all, Manticore had never offered bricklaying courses. But in Alec's eyes, it was beautiful. And he just as quickly remembered another time and place, when he had participated in the honoring of the dead. Back just after he'd met her and Max had insisted upon honoring those who hadn't made it out, or had fallen under the then unknown White's maniacal boot of fanaticism in wiping out their kind. He could still feel the chill that had swept over him, standing at attention, as little Bugler had played Revellie on his bugle.

This was better.

This was their own way.

Slowly, he made his way forward, looking for a spot for Biggs. Of course, the only one open was right next to Max. Just a little fearful, not knowing for once what to say to the beautiful woman that had made this all possible, Alec stepped into the line, beside her. She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes firmly on the work in front of her. From the depth of her line, he could see that she had already placed many bricks and was now setting the last one. None of them had names on them, they weren't needed. Alec knew, that like his own, the image on those bricks would be seared into her mind. He looked at the last brick she lay as he reached for some clay mortar out of the bucket. A delicate looking olive branch had been carved into the side, positioned carefully and Max studiously cleared away the clay that had oozed out between layers. She wiped it off, back into the bucket, smoothed the clay some more and then with her free hand, wiped away a small smudge from the brick beneath, so that none would be marred.

Something about the olive branch seemed to tug at his mind and the words slipped from his mouth before he knew it. "For Ben?"

Still without looking at him, her fingers lingering, she whispered, "for his forgiveness."

There was nothing else he could say to that and with a new found determination, Alec took her place, adding his, Biggs' brick to the wall. Smoothing the lines just as carefully as she had done, careful not to infringe upon anyone else's place. Cleaning it with respect.

He stepped back from the completed section, sad with the knowledge that this would not be the last time they did this and not knowing how long this brick wall would stand as testament. But like the transgenics and transhumans and all those that supported them, they were here and it would take more than the world knew to get rid of them.

Alec again didn't know how much time had passed before he realized that the sun was setting once more. Most of those that had come with them had left by now. He was surrounded by a small group. Just he and Max with Cece, Cindy and Joshua at their backs.

Now that he had come here, to this wall and recognized the symbolism, he had been able to put a few things to rest. He would never forget. But he wouldn't let them weigh him down so much anymore. He couldn't afford to. But there were still some things left to be said.

When he turned to her, Max was right at his shoulder. When his arm came up to pull her closer, he could now feel the bandage on her upper arm, concealed by her coat. He held her gently, not wanting to cause any more damage than what had already been done. A little overwhelmed, his head turned, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder. He had sworn that he wouldn't break down, not any more and especially not right now and he held true to that. Only one strong shudder passed through him as he exhaled the words, "thank you."

He didn't say for what, because there was just too much. Thanks for having brought his friend home. For understanding what this meant to all of them. For finding the perfect way to say goodbye. For not retaliating earlier and just accepting his anger, even misplaced as it was. The list could go on. And when her smaller hand came up to rest on the back of his shoulder, he recognized the familiarity of it at once, and added his thanks that she'd been at his back either physically or emotionally through this whole ordeal.

He didn't have to say it, because she knew what he meant. Her head rested against his and he could feel the burning heat of tears running into his hair. Tears that she cried rarely, but deeply. For herself, for him, for those left behind and those no longer here. He didn't know if anyone else heard her murmur, but the words would always stay with him.

"You're welcome, my friend."


	3. Cold

Title: Cold

Author:Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Elgee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: X5's never ever ever get sick, do they?

Spoilers/ Timeline: Late season 2, nothing specific.

Feedback:Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: I wasn't exactly pleased about how this one turned out. It's mostly filler. I haven't had a cold in so long, that I've forgotten how cruddy you feel. Lucky me, huh!

"Oh my God!" the words didn't mean anything as they slipped out of his mouth. It was just more slang that he had picked up from even before Max had set him free from that hellish nightmare also known as Manticore. But just because he was or wasn't religious, and the words were there when cussing wasn't appropriate, though technically speaking it was considered blasphemous; well aside from all of that, it was the emotion behind the words slipping fro Alec's lips that caught his bosses attention.

"Problem there champ?" Normal demanded gently, barely glancing in Alec's direction as he stood his ground behind his counter at Jam Pony messenger service. He was matching up his lists, to see what had gone out, what had been returned as undeliverable and what still needed to go. Perhaps what could even wait for the next day. Because the lord knew that his feckless bums weren't going to even come close to Normal's expected quota. Not that it didn't stop him from dreaming about it.

"Ah, my sinuses are killing me," Alec grumbled as he pinched his nose lightly and then shook his head. "And my throat's all scratchy. I can barely swallow." He was starting to worry as he started listing off his symptoms. Because now that he thought about it, his head kind of hurt too. That, for a transgenic, was not a good sign.

"Ah crap," Normal groaned, finally really looking over his golden boy. He started to whistle through his teeth, as he did when he felt like control over any given situation was slipping away, the sound accompanied by a shooing gesture. "Go, go now."

"Huh?" Alec was startled as suddenly he went from being the champ in Normal's eyes to being persona non grata.

"Company policy, don't come in sick to work," Normal barked out. "Go see the doctor, get a note, but get out of here. I really don't want strep going around." With that, he ducked underneath his counter, drawing out his trusty and reliable friend, a can of industrial strength germ and bacteria killer and began spraying it on every conceivable surface. The mist of aerosol fueled scent tickled at Alec's nose and he barked out a harsh cough that took him by surprise.

"Jeeze Normal, I don't have strep," Alec groaned, having to stop and think a moment on what strep referred to, finding the answer quickly. "I mean, I never, well, almost never get sick."

"Any pain or stiffness in your neck?" Normal demanded as he continued spraying a miasma in the air between them. Holding the can like it was a shield. Which in a way it could have been.

"No, just a sore throat and that crap isn't helping!" Alec snapped. He pinched his nose again and then shook his head. He'd just felt something drip onto his upper lip and there was no way in hell that he was going to check what it was. Something soft hit his chest and Alec's hand came up automatically to catch it. He glanced down, thankful to see a ratty package of tissues. Feeling the drip from his nose speed up, he hastily fumbled to get one of the paper thin receptacles out of the plastic wrap.

"It's not for your benefit," Normal explained with much more patience than he normally evinced in a situation like this. Well, still some perks for the golden boy. "And no, you probably just caught that really nasty cold that's going around. But I want you to make sure. If it were strep, you would be out of work for at least two weeks recuperating, instead of just a few days with a cold."

"Two weeks," Alec grumbled. Right now he'd kill for just two hours of silence and sleep. Sleep sounded so deliciously good right now. Too bad he couldn't contract strep. Or well, if he did, the natural immunities that Manticore had cooked up in his body would take care of it immediately. He really could use a vacation.

"Seriously Alec, go before you get someone else sick," Normal directed and Alec knew he had to be serious. Normal never ever addressed his employees by their given names. Alec, knowing well, a losing argument before he got into it, turned and stumbled his way out of the Jam Pony building, completely forgetting his bike. "Take good care of yourself champ," he heard Normal call after him. "Don't need to get any more run down than you already are."

As Alec determinedly trudged home to the crappy little apartment that he had commandeered after Brian or Brain or whatever the hell his name was, died, he thought about Normals' words. Normally, as he knew transgenics did not get sick with regular illnesses. Their immune systems were too good. All those extra white blood cells and pleuripotents swimming around were hyperactive in their zeal to destroy germs and bacteria. So why now did he have a cold? Was it that his immune system was failing in some sort of way? Or maybe it was something else. Things were different out here than they were in Manticore. In Manticore, he had a roof over his head, a bed, three squares a day, and those damnable vitamins.

Alec groaned then, though it was partly from the realization he had made, but mostly because his nose was running again, and in probably the most unattractive fashion he could think of. He fumbled again for the tissues he had taken with him, thinking about how maybe his current lifestyle, while enjoyable beyond extreme, wasn't exactly conducive for staying healthy. And not in a, he was gonna get a cap in his ass one of these days, way. More like, he shouldn't have been rationing his meals to one per day so that he could use the cash for other things and maybe vegetables weren't the food of the devil and maybe he should dedicate a few nights to getting in a full eight hours instead of crawling the bars and various women's beds.

"What the hell Alec?" screeched an all too familiar voice. He glanced up to see that his aimless walking had landed him right in the middle of the street, right in front of Max and Cindy, returning together from a run. Well, his walk wasn't precisely aimless. His brain had registered that he needed to cross the street to actually get to his apartment building, rather than just glide through where he could, as he would have if he'd been on his bike.

"Let me guess," Max continued on as she and Cindy settled their feet, straddling their own bikes as they regarded him. "Normal finally copped to the real about your sneaky ass and all your scams and canned you like you deserve?" He would have taken offense, but at the moment, his head was pounding too hard.

"I hab a cold," he growled quietly. Jeeze, even his own voice was too harsh and his throat was still hurting.

"What was that?" Max demanded, leaning closer. He scowled heavily at her. Trust her bitchiness to be getting a kick out of this.

"I said," he raised his voice, just to get her to shut her mouth and wipe that disgusting smirk off her face, "I hab a cold!" To his surprise, Max chuckled and Cindy immediately flinched back, her sleeve coming up to cover her face.

"Watch it baby boo," Cindy's muffled warning sounded immediately. "Dis girl can't afford to get sick, aiight? Got rent to pay."

"It was kinda obvious Alec," Max grinned and Alec wondered what the hell was so amusing about this situation. Apparently she must have recognized the scowl he wore. She probably saw it every day in the mirror. "You uh, got some snot," she informed him and his eyes widened horrifically. She made a small gesture at the side of her mouth. "Right there."

Alec's hands groped frantically for the tissue and was furiously rubbing his face with it when the sound of her laughter floated back to him. He glanced after her pedaling form, OC hot on her tail and... well his head hurt too much and he was too damn tired to even think about revenge right now.

Several hours later, Alec was sure that he was in hell. Everything he had done in Manticore and since had finally caught up with him and he was in hell.

His throat felt like someone had shoved flaming pokers down it, his nose was running constantly, first one nostril and then the other. His head felt like it had swollen two sizes bigger than normal and his temples were throbbing. And no matter which way he sat or laid down or moved, everything ached. He couldn't sleep and he was sweating and then cold and then sweating again. There was nothing on television that could distract him. There was no one there to complain to.

That was the last one that really chafed on his nerves. Normally, if something huge was going down, Alec sucked it up like the soldier he had been bred to be. But that was because he let go of all the little things. And his manner of doing so was the quick quip and the insightful jibe. But with no one there to vent on or unload on or even make fun of to distract himself from the occasional crappiness of his own existence, he was one miserable little puppy.

And that was how he ended up at The Crash, wearing, of all things, a sweat shirt, cargo pants and loose sneakers. He had sidled up as best he could to the bar and ordered a Scotch, hoping that the sting of alcohol would help numb the headache he'd been unable to shake. Mishka, the new bartender hinted extremely heavily that he wasn't quite welcome there at the bar, after he'd let out an explosive sneeze. Alec had stared at the girl that flirted nonstop with him on every previous occasion he'd been in when she was on her shift, dumbfounded. Her grumbled comment about having just washed all those glasses was quickly understood.

She poured Alec a generous dollop of Scotch and he spun around on his stool, realizing quickly what a mistake that was as his stomach protested and his head whirled. He was able to steady himself after a moment, focusing on Sketchy who was staring morosely down at the pool table, leaning on his pool cue. He must have just lost. Alec grinned. Maybe he had just found a nice way to distract himself from this friggin' nightmare. It was just a cold. He was the ass kicker, not a bunch of microscopic germs. Besides, humans got colds all the time, they were over it in a few days. Alec would probably be over it in a few more hours, he just had to hang on and distract himself a little longer, he assured himself as he weaved after Sketchy.

What he didn't realize was that all the weaving was his and not the layout of the tables. Sketch had tossed down his pool cue and made his way back to the table full of messenger coworkers, including Cindy. He was currently filling up his glass with another healthy shot of cheap beer when Alec plunked himself, a little more unsteadily than he would have liked, into the last empty chair.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully enough given that this was the closest he'd come to dying without a bullet or explosive somewhere in the mix, in a very long time.

"Alec? Man? What are you doin' here?" Sketch was leaning back in his chair and Alec had the obviously absurd notion that Sketch was actually trying to avoid him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Alec demanded. "I'm habing a drink. That's what you do at a bar. What I do."

"Yeah boo, we got dat," OC muttered, also leaning back in her seat. In fact, everyone at the table was leaning away from him, almost like he was terminally catching or something. Alec did not like it one bit. "Question is, why you out and about when yo' ass should be at home, in bed."

"I always knew you were harboring fantasies of me in bed OC," he leered her way. And then blinked owlishly. Where had that come from? Sure, it was something he thought of on very rare occasions, but he'd never been that, that... ham-handed in delivering a line, had he? By her very loud scoff, he must have been way off his game. Damn it! He hated this cold.

"As if," she sighed.

"So where's Maxie at?" he demanded, knowing that she was usually at the Crash, if she wasn't otherwise occupied in demanding that he accompany her on some foolish Eyes Only mission. "Off playing pattycake with her not like that boyfriend?"

"She busy," OC's words were short and harsh and obviously signaled an end to that inquiry. "Alec, you need to go home and quit spreadin' da germs."

"Sheesh," Alec whined suddenly, feeling as if the entire world had suddenly turned against him. "It's boring there. I was lonely," he admitted, glancing at OC out of the corner of his eye. But it did no good. The girl had a heart as hard as diamonds.

"Too bad," OC shrugged. "Look Alec, nobody like bein' sick, but we all gotta jus' tough it out. I know you know how ta do dat."

"I know" Alec sighed. "Doesn't mean I hab to like it."

Sketch chose that moment to chuckle. "Man, you're slurring. Never thought I'da see the day."

"Is cause my nose is stubbed up," Alec growled at his supposed friend. "What's your excuse?"

"We know honey," Cindy soothed without really soothing. "Look Alec, cold germs travel fast and none of us can afford to take time off now and Normal a freak about germs in da work place."

"I know," Alec groaned again. "He kicked me out the second I sneezed." Cindy nodded in understanding.

"Tell ya what," Cindy then offered. "You go home and I stop by tomorrow to check on ya. Jes' try and sleep some baby boo."

Alec looked around at everyone sitting at the table, noting their hopeful miens. Wow, he had never known that ordinaries were so fearful of little cold germs. But apparently they were. Of course, having experienced firsthand for himself, he could see why they made a fuss. Picking up his tumbler of Scotch, he gave her cajoling serious thought. Everyone knew he was sick, no one wanted to be around him. Which meant that hanging with people to help counteract the boredom was out the window. He sighed and tossed the rest of the Scotch down his already abused throat.

"See ya toborrow," he muttered to Cindy as he stood from his seat to a chorus of relieved sighs.

On the trudging walk home, his hands stuffed into his coat pockets and shoulders hunched, Alec was miserably thinking on fair weather friends. One little cold and everyone he thought he could at least marginally count as a buddy had turned on him. And Max. She hadn't been there at all, but her behavior earlier in the day gave him every clue as to what she would have been like tonight. Hostile, taunting, making him even more miserable than he already was.

Completely down in the dumps, he arrived home from the bar at the shocking and unheard of hour of nine. He had only enough energy to shut and lock the door, remove his coat and collapse on his dilapidated sofa. Twenty minutes and he succumbed to the raging pounding in his head with the time honored tradition of a fitful sleep.

A soft thunking noise woke him. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him, but something had and he could only concentrate on the pounding that most definitely had taken up permanent residence in his brain. But then the sound came again and Alec groaned internally. Someone had broken in, he glanced at the digital readout of his VCR, at just after one in the morning and he was so not up to fighting off a burglar or worse. But then, a new sound came and it took a moment for Alec to place. Tinkling. Like glass bumping into something. He turned his head and was able to make out a dark form in his kitchen, rifling through his cupboards.

Just as he was about to demand who it was standing in his kitchen, the sneeze that had building for who knew how long, exploded out of his mouth and nose. And was promptly followed by three more.

"Alec? You up?" the voice was soft, concerned and most surprisingly of all, came from Max.

"Max?"

"Yeah, how're you doing?"

"I hab a cold," he reiterated grumpily, wondering what the hell she was doing in his apartment in the middle of the night, rifling through his cupboards and there was no way in hell he was joining her for another round of EO mission morphing into a round of kick the Alec.

"I know," she said simply and Alec could just hear the smile in her words. Stupid bitch, he groaned to himself. She was probably getting off on his being miserable. "Hang on."

Hang on to what? Alec wondered with more than a touch of annoyance. And then it was that he noticed that someone, most likely Max had spread an afghan over him. And removed his shoes, if what his wriggling toes were telling him was correct. Max turned away and busied herself some more in the kitchen.

She came to his side, pushing away all of the discarded tissues and books that were piled haphazardly on his make shift coffee table. She was holding a mug in one hand, a grocery bag in the other. She set the grocery bag down beside her. But the cup she kept.

"Hungry?" she asked. Alec wanted to shake his head, but he knew that the pounding would just get worse if he did. But speaking wasn't that great either.

"No," he whispered. And it was true, sort of. He was mildly hungry, but he just did not have the energy to get up and forage through his essentially bare cupboards and refrigerator.

"Well at least try and drink the broth," Max directed, holding the mug out to him. She glanced down at the bag and began to rummage through it. Alec was surprised when she brought out a pack of straws, the kind with the one end that was bendy. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You brought me soup?" he asked, wondering if she had poisoned it.

"Uh huh," Max nodded curtly. He hadn't taken the soup from her so she set it down on the coffee table while she opened the package of straws and chose one for him. "I know you don't feel like it, but chicken noodle soup is supposed to be like penicillin to colds. At least that's what Cindy said."

"She did?" Alec frowned, trying to remember when OC had said such a thing. He was so distracted that he didn't even protest when she stuck the straw into his mouth.

"Careful, it's hot," she warned just in time and Alec took in the heated, salty taste of chicken broth. It flowed over his tongue and down his throat, coating and warming and bringing a marvelous, if temporary relief with it, to the scratchiness. And then it hit his fairly empty stomach, warming him from the inside out. It was... almost like magic. It was the first thing that felt good in what seemed like forever and Alec hurriedly took another sip.

"Here, can you sit up?" Max asked and there was something in her tone that Alec couldn't identify. It was softer than normal. Alec put it in the back of his mind, trying to concentrate on what she was asking, instead of how.

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Alec groaned. He prepared to shift himself. He could just barely smell the chicken and the scent of something else floating amidst the broth. And the first and second taste had miraculously brought his appetite to the fore, especially since he didn't have to get it himself. But he'd be damned if he was going to lay on the couch like some child to be fretted over. He was stronger than that.

He let Max take the cup away from him so he didn't knock it over and pushed and scooted and squirmed until he was semi upright. As soon as he was, Max handed the cup to him again. He took a long sip this time, sighing in relief as it worked that tiny magic on his throat again. And now that he was upright, he could see the cup and it's contents in the dim light. As he had thought, there were more than just broth and noodles. It looked like the real deal and he wondered where Max had found it. There were orange bits that his mind identified as diced carrots and white bits that he wasn't sure if they were onion or not. There was translucent vegetation there, which could have been the onion. He took another taste and realized that he had been missing the garlic.

"So," he started quietly, avoiding the intense stare she was leveling at him, "aside from bringing me soup, what are you doing here?"

"Just that," Max shrugged delicately, leaning back on one hand on his coffee table. She gestured to the bag at her side. "Figured you could use a care package."

"Gee Maxie," Alec grinned, "that would have to imply that you care."

The snort wasn't as emphatic as it usually was. "Please Alec, savin' your ass is a full time job, from bullets to gang-bangers, may as well keep it up. I figure some day, maybe you'll learn and then I could count on you to return the favor. I'm just not holdin' my breath yet."

"Savin' my ass?" Alec scoffed incredulously and then paid for it by way of a rasping cough rumbling out of his chest that undid all the good the soup had just done in a matter of seconds.

"I know," Max chuckled and Alec glared at her. Just like he'd thought. She was just here to get her kicks in while she could. While he wasn't at his best and more than capable of trading sallys with her. "It's a cold, not life or death, but I remember the first time I caught a cold. Felt like I was gonna die."

"How'd you know it's my first cold?" Alec demanded suspiciously. What? Had Logan busted loose all their med files from Manticore and Max had forgotten to mention it.

"Cause you're acting like a huge baby," Max pointed out equanimically. "And Cindy was worried that it might be something worse, since she knows how much it takes to knock us on our asses."

"Cindy was worried?" Alec was startled, since not that long ago, she was doing everything she could to get him away from the non sick portion of their little world.

"Yup," Max nodded, like it should be no big surprise. "And I thought about it and you haven't been sick at all since you got out and it is the rainy, well rainier season now. Plus Normal was going on about this nasty ass cold that's been making it's way around. And then, what I found in your kitchen just confirmed it."

"What's in my kitchen?" Alec demanded, suddenly worried. Perhaps this wasn't germs, perhaps it was some insidious mold bacteria that he hadn't even thought to check on when he'd moved in.

"Pretty much nothing," Max shrugged one shoulder, like it was completely what she expected. But then she leaned forward, all predatory with a knowing, almost feral grin on her face. "You've been rationing your food, haven't you?"

He was almost embarrassed that she had caught that. It wasn't anything that should be a big deal. And he said so. "S'not a big deal. I can go without food for days."

"When you're healthy, yeah," Max agreed with alacrity. "But jeeze Alec, you went from three squares a day to junk food overnight, didn't you? And it all tasted good. But now, this is the price you pay."

"Learn that the hard way, didja?" he sneered and then buried his face in the cup of soup. Who the hell did she think she was to be lecturing him? Oh right, the great Maxie Guevara, savior of the world, or at least the part she claimed as hers. Never mind the tiny glow in the back of his brain that noted that this meant that she had in some way claimed him as well.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted immediately, which caught Alec off guard. "Caught my first cold about nine months after we escaped. Was moving from town to town, trying to stay under the radar and bam, I'm flat on my back, sick as a dog and didn't know why or from what. Some old lady hadn't found me... Let's just say, I learned my lesson."

"What lesson?" Alec demanded, surprised and intrigued by this slice of her early life.

"If you're only gonna eat once a day, make it count, sleep when you need to, and colds don't last forever, even if it feels like it," she supplied promptly, ticking things off on her fingers.

"Huh," Alec grunted, curling his fingers around the nearly empty mug. He was amazed to realize that it was nearly all gone and then, mournful. It had really hit the spot. "Is that why you're over at Logan's all the time?" He wanted to bite his tongue then. There was nothing that riled her up faster than mentioning Logan in any way, shape or form.

"Hey, whatever problems we have, at least he always goes out of his way to feed me," Max defended her not like that boyfriend. "And feed me well."

"Is that the way to a transgenic's heart then?" Alec chuckled, though it was a little unsure sounding.

"That's why you were loyal to Manticore for so long, isn't it?" Max countered, though that soft, odd tone was there again. "Three squares a day?"

"I guess," Alec mumbled, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"But I went one or two better than them," Max chuckled, as if immediately sensing his unease and carefully edging things toward a brighter thought. She gestured to the bag. "Creature comforts for ya." She picked up the bag and moved it to his lap. And then she stood, straightening the legs of her jeans. "Be right back." She snagged the cup out of his hands and moved back towards the kitchen. Alec watched her for a moment, realizing that she was refilling his cup from a pot on the stove. He didn't recognize it, since he didn't use his kitchen for cooking and wondered if she had brought along a spare that she and Cindy had. That was probably it. And then he turned his attention back to the plastic bag in his lap.

He opened it up and stared at the jumble of items inside. With his head down though, the damnable nose running had started, though it seemed as if running was more of a dribble at this point. He grabbed for a small box of tissues and quickly ripped into it. Stemming the flow for the moment, he began removing the rest of the items. Several boxes of tissue went to the coffee table, a small jar of something called vapor rub joined them, and then two boxes of cold/ headache relief tablets. He saw those and a kind of suspended relief filled him. There were pills he could take. He glanced up when Max pushed the tissue and jar aside, carrying the mug again, this time with a spoon.

"Those pills won't do much for the cold itself," she instructed him, "but they can help with the headache."

"Anything for some relief," Alec grumbled, as Max took the box from his hands and gave him the soup. Taking another sip, he watched as she expertly tore open the end flap and removed the tinfoil encased pills.

"Just two every four hours," she informed him even as she was releasing the tablets and then dropping them into his free hand. " And here." She turned to her side and picked up a washcloth that again, Alec had to wonder where the hell it had come from. "Wash your face off."

He was too tired to argue with her, so he downed the pills with ease and then took the cloth. He was startled to find that it was warm, that she had heated it somehow and running it over his face actually felt heavenly, if heaven was warm and comforting and refreshing. And then he was about to set the cloth down, but changed his mind and ran it over the back of his neck as well. When he did set it down, he saw that Max had picked up the jar from beside her and unscrewed the lid.

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously as she held it out to him.

"Take a whiff and you'll figure it out," she smirked at him.

"I can't smell anything Max," he reminded her irritably, feeling like there was some sort of game going on, one that he didn't know the rules to. "Cold, remember?"

"Rub some under your nose then," Max stretched a little further, shoving the damn jar in his face. "Seriously Alec, it won't kill you. You'll like it."

He eyed her for a long moment and then cautiously dipped his finger into the slick gel. It seemed like nothing more than petroleum jelly. But when he carefully brought it to his nose for an experimental whiff, he was caught off guard. He definitely smelled that.

"Menthol and eucalyptus," Max explained succinctly. "Helps open up the nasal passageway. They also," she turned the jar in her hand to read something on the label, "recommend it on your throat, chest and back to bring relief for chest colds."

Alec, suddenly an interested believer, was busy rubbing it under his nose and after two small inhalations, found that she wasn't lying. The damn stuff worked. "There are different kinds of colds?"

"Colds are all different Alec," Max grinned as she held the jar for him to dig some more out and apply to his throat. "They mutate with every person they go through."

Oh, right. Alec vaguely remembered learning something about germs like that.

"That's why they haven't found a cure for it, why they call it common," Max went on. "But yeah, there are sinus colds, chest colds, colds that settle in your throat, winter colds, summer colds. Basically colds for 24/7, 365 days a year."

"Shit," Alec groaned at that bit of information. He was miserable right now. He wasn't much looking forward to ever being this way again.

"Don't worry," Max shook her head. "You only feel really crappy the first day or so and then it should ease off a bit to where you can function. And if you keep your health up, it's doubtful you'll catch another."

Alec, recognizing that when it came to this subject, it was futile to argue with her, simply began applying the blessed rub to his chest.

"Do you want a clean shirt?" Max asked, making his eyes widen. "You look like you've gone a few rounds in the ring with a heavyweight champion." Oh, the sweating.

"Nah," he decided. "May as well keep all the gunk confined to one shirt. Less laundry to do that way."

"All right," Max conceded. "Do you want me to get your back?"

Well, shit, this night just kept getting more surreal. Alec covered his surprise with a quick gulp of the now cooling soup. "Yeah, if you could," he was surprised that his voice was as steady as it was.

Max waited for him to lean forward and with quick, straightforward motions, had edge his shirt up and bunched it up over his shoulders as best as she could. A quick dip of her fingers into the rub and then warmth spread over his back. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his frame.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately, praying that she wouldn't get the wrong idea about his reaction, since really, having the pleasure of her hands on him was the furthest thing from his mind. "Just feels good. I mean, not like-!"

"It's okay Alec," Max giggled softly. "I get it. Sore muscles, also part of the package." She fell quiet as did he until she was done. She pulled her hand away and then smoothed his shirt down and moved back, capping the jar and then using the washcloth to wipe her hands off. "Here, you might wanna wipe your fingers off too." At his querying look, she tilted her head to the side. "Menthol in the eyes is not fun."

Alec answered her smirk with a grin of his own. Maybe those tablets were starting to kick in. He was starting to feel honestly groggy now.

He did as she directed though because he could just imagine how bad the sting in his eyes would be.

"Here," Max moved slightly and started rearranging the afghan that had fallen down when Alec had sat up, that was bunched around him now. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep. And then when you wake up, we'll see how you're feeling."

Alec could agree to that, but for one thing that was bothering him. "Max, why are you really here, bein' so nice to me?" It wasn't like she really cared. She was just used to taking care of everybody. He'd finally recognized the tone she had used earlier. It was the same one that she used to calm down Joshua if he was mildly upset about something. And for some reason that made his brain hurt even more than it already did, he didn't want to be just another pet trannie to her.

Max paused in straightening out the blanket and glanced up at him. "It's what I do, I guess."

"I guess," Alec agreed, slightly mournful of that fact and that there was nothing else forthcoming. Once she had finished arranging his cover to her satisfaction, she turned and began gathering up the used tissues that littered the coffee table. "Hey, you don't have to do that," he protested softly.

"It's okay," Max muttered while she worked. "It'll keep me from getting into the magazine stash I brought."

"You brought me magazines?" Alec could hear the tired slur affecting his words now. Those pills must have kicked in.

Max shrugged. "You or me, help stave off the boredom."

"Wish you'da come earlier then," Alec half-whined, remembering how nothing had been able to capture his attention from the pounding in his temples.

"Yeah well, sorry about that," Max sighed, her back still to him. "Took me a while to run around town and pick this all up. And then I..."

He waited but whatever it was didn't seem to be easily forthcoming. "You what Max?" he prompted gently, really puzzled as to what seemed to be making her clam up.

She heaved another sigh and turned around, surprising him with the self mocking grin on her face. "All right, I burned the chicken."

"You... burned the chicken?"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that you boil the chicken to make the stock," she protested, throwing her free hand up in the air. The one that wasn't encumbered with a wad of crumpled tissues. "I mean, I thought they meant the bouillon stuff that Logan always uses to flavor his sauces or something. And the soup is supposed to have cooked chicken in it, right? So I had to kinda, improvise." She stared down at his astonished gaze. "I scraped all the burned stuff off and then cut it up really small so it would seem like there was as much as there shoulda been. It is okay, isn't it?"

The pensive, lip biting, innocent worry that plagued her face took Alec by storm. She had not bought the soup. She hadn't just run out and bought him a few cans. She had hunted, gathered, prepared and walked over with the soup for him. Because really, Alec couldn't see her strapping it to the back of her bike and adopting a c'est la vie attitude to messin' up her baby. And all for what? Just to make him feel a little better, a little more comfortable for a few hours. All of his earlier worries and concerns and snide internal commentary on how she didn't care was just shot all to hell.

She cared.

She might not ever show it in the conventional manners that the rest of the world used, but this was huge. She had done this, a little thing really. Making soup for a friend. But it was the only thing that anyone in his life had done for him, aside from shooing him off and making him endure this misery on his own.

And just as suddenly as it came, the light and warmth and glow that was suffusing him, was gone. Escaped with the sneeze that echoed in the quiet room. The pounding still wasn't gone, his nose was running again and the afghan was heavy on his chest. But the one huge difference was still there. He was no longer alone in this. And he would never again forget that fact.

"It's delicious, Max."


	4. Daughter

Title: Daughter

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Elgee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: He saw the picture and knew the story in an instant. Now if he could only convince _her_.

Spoilers/ Timeline: Early season 2, nothing specific.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution:Ask first, please.

A/N: Wow, this turned out completely different than I envisioned it. But at the same time, I actually love it more than what I had briefly outlined. And I think there might be more to come out of this. Maybe some more explanation further down the line. We'll have to see...

Alec glanced around cautiously as he stuck his head in the now opened window, high up on the fifth floor of a building in the downtown business district. It hadn't taken him long to figure out where the ritzier places were in Seattle. There weren't actually many. He would have bet cold hard cash that there had been many more back before the Pulse, but since that was then and this was now, he'd just go with what he had.

Seeing that the intel he had gathered in previous days was still holding and that no one was on this floor in the rent-a-cops rotation and probably wouldn't be for another hour, if they held true to their routes, Alec carefully eased himself into the office. It was fairly nicely furnished, but that wasn't what had drawn Alec.

No, what had drawn Alec was that when he'd made a delivery here a week ago, he'd sighted, through a partially open door, a fairly valuable looking statuette, in solid gold. He'd swung by that night to get a better look at it and during the shift change, was able to determine that it was the real deal. Alec wasn't stupid enough to get caught up on small details like that. He would have been back sooner, but first he wanted to take his time in lining up the right buyer. And he was glad that he had waited, because his first fence had only offered him five grand. By doing a little more research on the statuette, he'd found a specialty dealer that had offered him twice that for the statuette. And twice the cash was loads better to Alec's mind.

He had earmarked that money for paying back Max and by extension, her boy Logan, for paying off that scientist who had coerced them into paying a ridiculously high price to save him. He'd had half the money in hand and when Max had kicked in the rest, he knew he was indebted to her regardless of anything else. Her suggestion that he get a job and earn the money like an Ordinary person was absurd. It made no sense to Alec, unless one took in the fact that she was towing the line on Cale's idealistic spouting on the proper sense of morality, that stealing was bad unless Cale deemed it necessary.

But Alec didn't have to bow to that absurdity and keeping this from Max was just prudent on Alec's part.

Alec quickly set to work. He knew that it would look better to set this up to look like a regular robbery. He knew from his delivery that the guy kept a petty cash box in his desk, along with who knew what other goodies. And according to the building schematics he'd checked there were wall safes in the upper echelons of this business. And that was where Alec headed as soon as he relieved the long, low bookcase of the intended statuette along with the other pieces lined up there.

It took only moments to open the safe and Alec swept the paperwork, strong box and larger denominations of cash into the black backpack he had brought with him. This way, the guy wouldn't know if this was a robbery of items or of information, designed to throw him off the trail. Shutting the safe door and resetting it, Alec scoffed quietly at the thought of the trouble that these people went to, to keep things safe and failing utterly, even in the face of ordinary thieves. The safe, an old, outdated model was barely a challenge.

With only the petty cash left, Alec pulled out the roller chair while giving a glance to the watch on his wrist. He still had twenty minutes before his self-imposed deadline ran out. Fifty minutes before the guards would be up on this level. He seated himself, noting absently that the chair was fairly comfortable. His hand reached for his lock pick set as he took in the organized items on the desk. Nothing of importance seemed to have been left out and the trays at the corner labeled "In" and "Out" were empty. The computer sat quietly, having been shut down at the end of the day. There was a lumpy looking, obviously homemade clay jar that held an assortment of pens and pencils. The framed picture set right beside it, of a happy family, mom, dad and two kids, filled in the likely "why" of the piece of crap sitting there. Alec shook his head once, musing about how shoddy workmanship was always forgiven and even "oohed" over when it came from a child.

Maybe it was a good thing that Manticore never offered arts and crafts as a course. He certainly couldn't imagine Sandoval simpering over a clumpy, blobby, misshapen, clay ash tray presented to him like it was diamonds.

Alec made for the left side of the desk first, assuming that the center drawer contained the keyboard to the computer. He'd check it last, just in case the owner had thrown something in there just because. The lower, deep drawer was unlocked and all Alec could see in the unlit office with only moonlight streaming in, was some dress shoes, the wrong size to fit him, he could tell at a glance and some other personal items. Smart, Alec decided, to leave the uncomfortable attire at work. Guy probably changed out of his street shoes as soon as he got to the office. He rifled for a moment and then left the drawer to move up. That drawer, also unlocked held more office accouterments, paper for a printer, a few ink cartridges and the like. Alec turned the seat slightly and then went for the right hand side of the desk.

The lower deep drawer, probably full of hanging files, was locked and it took only a few moments to get into it. As he had suspected, it was full of files. Deciding on grabbing a few, just to promote the idea that this had been an information grab and to further confuse the victim, Alec rifled through the files, grabbing at random. He pulled them up and laid them on the desk top

It was only slight bad luck when a few of the papers spilled out. Alec swore softly under his breath and then cocked his head to make sure that no one else was around. Silence echoed around him. No tell tale footsteps of the guards yet in the halls. No random flashes of light indicating a search, mundane or otherwise. Working quietly, Alec tried to shuffle the papers that had spilled, back into one of the file folders. Until that is, he looked closely at it and then his eyes widened.

It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was a picture. Of Max and some guy. Hesitantly, Alec picked it up and flipped it over. He read the handwritten note on the back and his smile grew wider. Oh, this was absolutely perfect. He flipped it back and studied the full color picture before setting it aside, his mind whirling as he searched through the file folders he'd appropriated until he found where the picture had spilled from. He went through the papers, taking in and memorizing the information there. He removed one more piece of paper before he gathered up that specific file and checking the designation under the plastic tabbed marker, he carefully filed it properly back with the rest of the hanging files. The other files went into the backpack with the earlier ones from the safe.

As he turned back to unlocking the drawer that held the petty cash box, Alec glanced at the framed picture of the supposedly happy family and thought about how many secrets lingered under the surface in this world.

The next evening, Alec had everything set the way he wanted it. He'd contacted his buyer and arranged the sale, getting ten thousand dollars in small bills, all of it real. The supposed agent had turned it over happily after ascertaining that the statuette was the real deal. The way the guy was handling it told Alec that he was dealing with the actual buyer and not just some middleman. Or else his buyer was going to get massively ripped off. Either way, he didn't care. He was just happy that he'd found another niche that he could fill to make some easy money. Apparently the buyers favorite art contact had disappeared over a year ago from the scene and the guy had assumed that she'd either been busted or decided to get out of the game. He was really upset about it, especially since the guy had a line on a Bast statue that the underworld art community was fighting fiercely over.

Alec didn't particularly care.

Now that business had been dealt with, it was time to head over to Crash and take care of the more personal. He knew that Max would be there as he'd overheard her making plans with Sketchy and Cindy for later. He patted his jacket, assured that the envelope containing what he needed was still securely tucked inside his jacket.

He entered the bar, feeling completely at home in it, even after such a short time of frequenting it. He acknowledged various greetings from all quarters and headed straight for the bar. He ordered his usual for when he was looking to relax a little, a pitcher of beer and a glass. He'd even be nice tonight and share. As he waited for his order to be filled, he glanced around a few minutes before he spotted the gang at a table up in the alcove in the back. There was an empty table, back up against the wall that he knew would work well for what he wanted.

Handing over the money for the pitcher, he picked it up in one hand and the empty glass in the other. He headed up to where everyone else was sitting, grinning when Sketchy caught sight of him and called out a rowdy greeting. Everyone's eyes followed him and there were more murmured greetings and Alec was glad to see that their pitcher, sitting slightly off-center on the table was nearly empty, as were most of the glasses. Snagging a nearby chair with his foot, he swung it into precision placement with ease and his natural grace. He set the pitcher down and took a seat between Max and Sky.

"Good evening all," he greeted, watching Max out of the corner of his eye. Her mood tonight was really going to dictate how he approached her and pulled off tonight's plan. "I assume that I, or at least my beer is welcome."

"Alec, my man, beer is always welcome," Sketch grinned as Alec poured himself a generous serving before offering it up to everyone else. Alec took a pull of the cold beverage before noticing that Max hadn't pushed her glass forward to be filled like the others had. In fact, she seemed completely disinterested in the beer before her, him and everyone else seated at the table. She was staring moodily in the distance and Alec followed her line of sight to see that she didn't seem to be staring at anything of importance, unless he was mistaken and there was a secret code embedded in the brick wall she was staring at.

"You up for a game man?" Sky asked quickly, gesturing to the empty pool table.

"Maybe in a bit," Alec nodded before turning to nudge Max. She came back to herself with only the barest of movements to indicate that he had startled her. "I actually need to steal Max away from you for a few minutes." He watched for any indication that there was going to be quick handed blows to his shoulder in the cards, but she simply turned unimpressed eyes on him.

"Whatever you have to say, just save it," Max uttered. "Not in the mood tonight."

"Uh, actually," Alec discarded the teasing tone that he would have gone for, the one he used to rile her up, since she was hilarious when steam was coming out her ears. "It's about that fin I owe you," he offered and he could see instantly that her interest was sparked. He didn't blame her. Money was a necessary evil in this world and with their crap paying jobs, one could always use more of it.

"What about it?" Max demanded, her tone half surly, half curious. Alec grimaced and scratched at the back of his neck, like he was uncomfortable, when actually he was figuring out how to get some privacy.

"Well, I have it," Alec grudgingly admitted and was pleased when the surliness seemed to disappear. "Not on me."

And then the wariness was back. "Alec," she grimaced, "if this is some lame attempt to get me to-!"

"No no," he protested. "Just, hear me out, uh," he glanced at the others and then lowered his tone, "maybe in private."

Max stared at him for a long moment and then rolled her eyes. Grabbing her glass and refilling it quickly, she then stood and moved away from the table with a murmured 'be right back' to the others. Alec hid the smile that threatened to form and carried his own glass after her. She sat down at the exact table he had been eying a few minutes ago and he took a seat across from her.

"This better not be where you try and convince me you got a foolproof heist on line to get back the money you owe," she growled threateningly.

"Not at all," Alec shook his head, keeping his voice low and even. "I do have the money for you. I just didn't think you'd want everyone else to see it and become your new best friend."

Her eyes were surprised and then appreciative before she shut down whatever it was that she was thinking. "it's about time," she snorted. Alec grinned.

"Oh I know I'm good," Alec chuckled, "but even charm like mine takes some time to accrue that kind of flash."

"Please," Max snorted. "What'd you steal?"

Alec lifted his eyebrows as high as he could, settling his left hand over his heart. "Maxie, I'm offended that you could think that I, after taking to heart the very words that you uttered-!"

"Can it Alec," Max huffed and he was so very pleased to see a small smile playing at her lips. "I know that you completely disregarded what I told you. I'm just surprised that it took you so long."

"Eh," Alec shrugged, dropping the pretense. "That was all chump change before. Kind of needed it for supplemental."

"But you're finally paying me back, huh?" Max decided.

"The money and more," Alec offered, his tone back to low and serious. Her eyes were startled and then suspicious this time and there was no hiding it. Before she could even ask about what he was referring to, he unzipped his jacket. "Max, I never meant to screw things up for you and Logan with what I was doing. I know you don't care to hear my reasons, but that's the way of it. I didn't exactly plan on this, but when it kind of fell into my lap, well..." He carefully drew out the envelope and set it on the table before him. He could see Max's suspicion grow as she regarded it as well. And that suspicion had him scurrying to explain before she decided to disregard it simply because it came from him.

"I was over at Logan's one day and I, uh, he had some files up of some stuff he was working on," he began but Max interrupted hotly.

"You were spying on him?"

"No, no," Alec spread his hands out in a peaceable gesture. "I stopped by while I was in the area to see, well, to see if there was anything he was interested in aside from money that I could get my hands on. You know, the paying back thing." He was relieved when she relaxed marginally.

"Oh, okay."

"And anyway, he didn't shut the stuff down and when I saw what it was, well, I didn't really think much of it, well whatever. But then, as I said, I found this and well, I think it will help," he tried to explain without her getting defensive again.

"You found some information for Logan?" she demanded. "Why didn't you just give it to him?"

"It's not for him Max," he told her urgently, needing her to understand that immediately. This whole time, this whole thing was for Max because Alec couldn't really bring himself to give a damn what happened to Logan 'Ordinary Boy' Cale. "It's for you."

Still with the suspicion, Max reached out and Alec helpfully pushed it towards her. He leaned back in his chair as she picked it up, trying to maintain a mien of casualness, though inside his stomach was twisting in knots as he tried to gage if he'd read the situation right. She delved into the material, two items falling out into her hands. She stared at the picture for a moment, her eyes going wide as she regarded the picture, looking a lot like Alec had assumed he must have looked when he first saw it. She then flipped it over as he had and read the scrawled handwriting on the back.

"Michael and I, Acapulco, June 30th, 1995," she said aloud. Alec caught a shimmering of moisture in her eyes as she gently, reverently turned the photo back over. It took her several moments before she was able to tear herself away from it and look at the larger sheet. Her eyes grew even wider as she read the information off of the missing persons bio that Alec had provided. He noted that her hands were shaking as she turned luminous eyes on him and something in his stomach unclenched and he was smiling, truly smiling back at her. "How did you-?"

"Like I said," Alec offered softly, "it kind of fell into my lap. That file that Logan had, about you and your birth mother. Well, when I saw that picture, I mean, it has to be, right? Although it lists her eyes as green, but everything else, huh?"

"This could be me," Max bit at her lower lip, seeming hard pressed to keep tears from flowing. With precise care, she laid the two items, the photo and the sheet on the table and smoothed them with her hands, still reverent. "Elena Maria Sanchez Benson," she read aloud. "She's..."

"Your biological mom," Alec supplied. "Odds are," he nodded. "You know, she even writes like you do. Or maybe I should say you write like her."

Max's head snapped up and she quickly turned the photo over again, her lips curving up into a wide, pleased, almost childlike grin. "I do, don't I? I never thought, I mean, I thought that would be a learned thing, but I guess maybe not." She was quiet for just a second. "We make our J's the same way. And our vowels."

"I noticed," Alec chuckled and then reached for his beer. This had gone way better than he'd ever planned. And the payoff was more than he could have imagined. "I'm sorry that I couldn't grab more, but I didn't want to bring that kind of attention." That caught at her and her head snapped up again from where she had been perusing the letters. "This Michael Benson guy had a whole file in his office."

"His office?" she queried and he nodded.

"Not sure why, but my best guess is that after she was declared dead, the guy finally moved on, in more ways than one" Alec explained, trying to keep his voice soothing and gentle, thinking of the information still stuck in his head. Names, dates, locations. He wondered if she'd plan a trip down to Miami to find out more. Max simply nodded, though she did swallow hard. "There was a family portrait on the desk, mom was definitely not Elena. But from what I gathered, they married young, in '95 and Elena went missing a few years after that. I'm sure you're probably thinking along the same lines I was."

"I wonder if Acapulco was their honeymoon," Max smiled again and Alec had to shake his head. That definitely hadn't been on his mind.

"Dunno, maybe," was all he could answer. "Anyways, I figured I'd let you know and you could decide what to do with it."

"This is," Max stuttered slightly, her hands still hovering over what he had brought to her. "It's just..." she tried again, but she didn't have to.

"You know, I didn't get it at first," Alec sighed and Max watched him carefully. "I didn't understand why you would care. But then I saw this and I just... was floored all of a sudden. Made me wonder how I'd feel if I saw a picture like that." He moved his beer out of the way, leaning his elbows on the table as he eyed her intently. "I get what you were trying to tell me before. We are more than Manticore made us. We can be more than what they made us for and what they expected of us. Proof's right there. You're somebody's daughter Max, and they can never take that away from you."

This time, the tears did take him off guard. But no more than Max suddenly launching out of her seat to hug him closely to her.

"Thank you Alec," she sniffled into the collar of his jacket as his surprised arms came up around her, unsure until those words penetrated his brain. And then he was holding her tightly.

"So I did okay?" he asked after a few moments, sensing that perhaps this was moving a little further than Max and okay, maybe he, was comfortable with right then. "Think this is worth the saving of my worthless hide?"

Max pulled back from him, straightening up from leaning over him, her eyes still shining, sniffed once and then smiled that glorious smile once more. "More than you'll ever know, pretty boy."


	5. Enough

Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Enough

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-15 (for language)

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Enough- def.- adequate for the want or need; sufficient for the purpose...

Spoilers/ Time line: Post "Freak Nation".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution:Ask first, please.

A/N: ~eye roll~ I think there is an unwritten rule out there somewhere that Alec always has to get hurt physically in the course of a longer fiction. Am I wrong? Maybe, but I'm sure not going to deny the exploitation of it, since it seemed to happen enough on the show as well...

**Enough**

Everything was hazy, bright points of light in the shades of gray surrounding him. Alec couldn't tell if he was supine or upright as he floated through this haze. Sounds were muted, though still there, almost like a radio left on low in the background of a room. In all, it wasn't that bad, but there was something that was tugging at his mind and he tried to shake his head to clear the cobwebs, but found that this part of him was somehow immobilized and his throat clogged. He could deal with that, as soon as it was that he remembered what he had forgotten.

At least he thought he had forgotten. There was something nagging at him and if he couldn't remember what was causing that sensation, then logic followed...

It was the sudden bloom of pain in his chest area that brought him startled, gasping out of that absurd haze and dispelling that film of non-reality. He tried to swear as the piercing and throbbing grew, bringing a devastating blackness with it. Memory was right on the forefront of that wave and Alec took the knowledge in even as he fought to push black the darkness. On the whole, the gray haze was a lot more welcome than oblivion at this point. He needed to know that he had done enough.

Enough, such a simple word. In the old days, back at Manticore, it would not have been approved of. 'Enough was never enough', had been their creed. Their soldiers always had to go above and beyond. But in truth, enough was enough because enough was adequate to the want or need to the desired outcome. So if an enemy was to be surveilled, it was watched over. If an enemy needed to be killed, then it was killed.

Alec had learned those lessons over and over again. He, despite what others might think of his behavior and morals, knew when things were enough. For instance, he knew when Max had had enough of his teasing. He knew when Sketchy had had enough beer. He knew when Cindy had had enough of his macho posturing around her girlfriends. Of course, all those things were all in good fun.

This time, enough had been different.

Had he been adequate? Had he been sufficient?

He needed to know if he'd been enough.

And unfortunately, the answer did not come to him before the blackness finally took him over.

When next Alec awoke, the pulling and the throbbing had lessened. That was good in his opinion. But it was worse in that there was a large ache surrounding the throbbing, as well as a new pinching in his arm, a numbness from his waist down and a fairly massive headache that told him he was paying the physical price for his earlier actions.

He was hazy again and he hated being hazy and in pain. And something nagged and he felt a queer sense of deja vu that he concentrated hard on until he figured out what it was that was so familiar about this scene. And then he realized that before he had blacked out, that this was exactly what he'd been thinking of before. And he still didn't know the answer.

Had his actions been enough?

He tried to call out for someone, but a new problem presented itself. He couldn't speak due to a large tube stuffed down his throat, which explained the full, clogged feeling he'd been feeling all along.

"Alec?" a feminine voice came and Alec wanted to curse again. It wasn't actually the voice he had been hoping to hear.

"Hold still," the voice continued and it took him a moment to place it and then things clicked as sense started to bring itself out of his slightly confused chaos. "You just came out of surgery a little while ago," Nat continued. She was one of the erstwhile nurses that wasn't actually a nurse, but a Manticore trained field med that Pyr had pressed into service when he had need in the infirmary. "Woke up a little sooner than we thought you would. Let me go get Pyr and let him know you're awake."

Alec groaned again, reaching out, groping blindly with the hand that wasn't being pinched and held down. Nat seemed to understand what he wanted. Her hand appeared under his and he squeezed as much as he was able.

"Do you need some more pain meds?" she asked quickly. "Blink once for no, twice for yes," she instructed. He forced his heavy lids upward and carefully blinked once. Nat sighed good naturedly. "That's what I thought you'd say. Anyway, I'll get Pyr and after he checks you over, then we can maybe think about doping you up again, because even if you don't want to admit it, you're going to need it. And maybe we'll even admit some of your admiring throng. Okay?"

It wasn't a question, even if she framed it as such. Alec knew firsthand what dicks the med team could be when it came to their turf. And being in the recovery ward, he was most definitely set on their turf, as was the throng, as she put it.

"Every thing's okay now Alec," Nat assured him as she deftly maneuvered his hand back to rest gently by his side. She didn't touch him otherwise, for which he was grateful. The aching bruise felt like it was growing larger by the minute and he knew that not long down the road, he might be reconsidering those pain meds.

He watched her slip out the door and was relieved by the chatter he could hear beyond, most likely in the hallway, though he didn't have the capabilities at the moment to differentiate between more than a mix of male and female at the moment. He let his eye drift shut.

They opened what seemed seconds later as their resident transgenic doctor, though he held no school approved certificate, pushed through the door.

"And he's back again," Pyr snorted as he made it through the doorway. Alec didn't have even an iota of the energy needed to flip the guy off and Pyr seemed to realize it as he guffawed. He was looking at Alec's side as he made his way to the bedside. Alec realized belatedly, as more discomfort surged through him, that his automatic reaction had attempted the casual flip in his hand and fingers anyway. "I thought I told you last time that I didn't want to see you for at least another six months."

Alec wanted to tell him off. He'd been doing what he had to do. And Pyr, despite all the bullshit medical crap, was a soldier first and foremost. He knew. But there was this damnable tube shoved down his throat. And then his fingers were fluttering again. Why was that? Seemed to be his only method of conveying whatever his mind was trying to assert, because that blinking for yes and no wasn't going to cut it. When Pyr's face slowly grew calm and noted the frantic hand spasm, he watched with concern and then suddenly his face grew light again.

"Shit, Alec, I shoulda known," he shook his head, bemused and Alec wondered... he couldn't quite feel what was going on there, what with the various points of burning, throbbing pain and numbness in others, he had no clue what his hand was about. "But hey," Pyr went on, "do that with your toes and I'll be even more impressed!" He moved down the bed and pulled the sheet loose and then as he held it up, Alec lost sight of what was going on, his angle on the bed in a recline mode and not fully upright. "Good deal," he heard Pyr mutter. And then there was more pain. Granted not as bad as his chest, or neck, or back, or even his legs, but the stabbing little pinprick was all the more magnified by the pain he was already in. He let out a small grunt and the sheet lowered to reveal Pyr's assessing gaze. "What about this?" and there was pain in the other foot. Alec could have sworn he was growling, but all his ears heard was a slight whimper and then there was like a rip of pain in his legs. "Good Babinski."

Alec grimaced, or tried to, around the tube, knowing that he should know and understand what the hell Pyr was talking about. The sheet lowered completely and the doc was muttering to himself about getting another blanket on him. When he noted Alec staring at him, he half smiled. "You're a little chilly. We'll get a warm blanket on ya."

He moved back around the bed and pulled a stool over so that he could seat himself easily. He put something back in his pocket that Alec couldn't quite make out. "Okay, we've just had a good reaction for your legs, so I'm pretty sure that we're not going to be dealing with any paralysis." Alec's eyes widened immediately with that and all stings of hurt were forgotten in that revelation and Pyr winced as he seemed to realize. "Sorry man, I don't know how much you remember from when you came in. So I'm just gonna have to lay it on the line. The bullet in your spine was the last one to come out and I'll tell you, it was borderline. But every test on your legs was iffy until now. We figured it for extra fluid and swelling around the area, that kept you from reacting. But we'll keep an eye on it."

Alec felt Pyr's hand settle on his again, stilling the agitated movement. There was something niggling at his mind, in the haze. Something he needed to know. Was it enough?

"The bullet in your thigh nearly nicked the artery," Pyr shook his head. And then he softened his tone. "I know you're in pain, but you need to listen before we go there."

Pain, Alec wanted to scoff. Yeah, there was pain, but already or still, his body was dealing. Like surfing, riding the waves of it, he could feel the crescendos coming and instead of fighting it, he was riding it, cataloging it and letting down gently, while his mind was occupied with another matter. Manticore had taught them this, pain management, for a reason. Had taught him a little too well how to take a bullet though...

"The bullet that collapsed your lung," Pyr started to go on, but Alec really wanted this part over. He was awake, not quite breathing on his own, but he'd be fine. He just had... enough, he had to know. Pyr's startled eyes darted down again as Alec struggled to make something be known... heard, as it were. "Fuck, Alec, do that again." He watched intently as the only method that Alec seemed to have for conveying anything started up without prompt from the conscious part of his mind and then Pyr chuckled. "I suppose I should have started with that, put your freakin' mind to rest." He settled his palm over Alec's hand and looked him square in the eye. "Max is fine."

But it wasn't enough and the other man seemed to realize this. He squeezed, just slightly on the hand that was still moving. "You got to her in time. The bullets never touched her. She has a small concussion from where her head connected with the ground and that's all. Small loss of consciousness of course, but Josh and Cor have been watching over her, ever since you guys were brought in. She's down the hall, waiting, in her own room where it's nice and quiet. Now," he seemed to want to change the subject, but Alec, the pain blooming behind his eyes again, felt this time, the words his fingers had been struggling to form this time around.

L-I-A-R

Pyr saw it too, when he watched again. "I'm not lying Alec," he offered softly, seriously. He moved his hand to gently pat his patient's shoulder. The one that wasn't all bruised up. "No one, not one of the rescue team knows how you managed to do it. But when White walked up on you, you did it. You protected her. That bullet he meant for her head? It went into your neck. The only blood on Max, was yours." He held Alec's gaze, "and once you're calmed down and get some more pain meds in you, I'm going to let her walk in here, under her own steam to sit with you and you can see for yourself that I'm not lying, okay? So let me finish up with you, before she tears someone's head off." The last may or may not have been a joke, Alec couldn't quite tell. But at least his question had been answered.

"Okay good," Pyr seemed satisfied and removed his hands, his eyes darting between Alec's eyes and the hand that was closest to him. "Now, we got the bullet out of your lung, but combine with the bullet that tore up your throat, there's concern for your breathing. Best recommendation right now is to leave the tube in for a few more days. Make sure everything is healed up..."

Slowly, everything began to fade again, as the tiredness overtook Alec again. He could vaguely sense Pyr's voice trailing off.

Blessed sleep claimed him, ready as he was.

When Alec woke next, Pyr's form had been replaced with a much more familiar and welcome one. He blinked slowly, his hand twitching, reaching, wanting to know if it was real, or just more fevered dreams. But then he felt her tiny hand in his.

"Hey," she spoke gently, quietly, her lips curving into a tremulous smile. "Pyr told me you've been wearing your hands out trying to talk to everyone. You know how many jokes I could make about that?" she teased. Alec blinked several times. Well, that was strange of her and then he tried to smirk, but that damn tube. And then she was chuckling and tilting her head to the side. "Okay, not that many. But you? You'd be all over that, wouldn't you?" He waggled his eyebrows, just a little and it seemed to convey enough as her other hand came up to soothe his brow.

Was he still dreaming?

Maybe not, cause a scene like this, he wouldn't be out of action in a rigged up hospital bed, unable to talk or move and the pain he remembered from before, although slightly less now, if he thought about it, gearing up for another round of kick Alec's figurative ass.

"Any pain?" she asked next. And then rolled her eyes at herself. "Any significant pain that needs immediate attention or medication?" she clarified specifically. "Blink... what was it? Once for no, twice for yes?" Alec blinked once slowly.

"No? That wasn't it?" Max frowned, looking much more like herself as she did and Alec wanted to grin at her sudden confusion. He blinked once again and then Max chuckled softly. "Oh, no pain?" He blinked once, waited and then blinked twice. She was confused. He'd never tell her... _probably_ never tell her, but it made her look adorable to him. "This isn't working well," she grunted and then looked down at the hand that it felt like to him, she was stroking a digit over. "Do you have enough energy?" she asked delicately.

He moved his finger and thumb to make and "okay" gesture, but it felt sloppy to him. She got it anyways.

"Okay, any pain?" Y-E-S. "Is it manageable?" Y "Do you want some pain medication anyway?" N-O. Max gave him a disbelieving stare then and then her face softened once more. She brushed her hair back from her face where it was starting to fall forward and Alec could see the stark white bandage over her temple. He winced a little as he knew that Pyr had been lying to him! H-E-A-D, his fingers dashed out. "Your head?" Max asked worriedly. He tried to shake it, but it was too much effort

But then understanding dawned on her. "Oh, my head?" She reached for and then encountered the bandage and she smirked, pulling at the tape. "Forgot about that," she muttered as she pulled the gauze free and Alec could see the scrape mark on her skin. She tossed the gauze off to the side. "Don't know why they bothered," she complained quickly, scowling. "Didn't even bleed."

At her admission, Alec felt himself relaxing again and the throbbing that had been building, receded. There was quiet as Max sat, regarding him, emotions shifting through her face, cycling so rapidly that he couldn't keep up with the changes in the state he was in. But finally, she settled and squeezed at his hand once more. He waited. She had to moisten her lips several times, but he found his patience, he always did for her. And when she finally spoke again, he had already managed to shunt everything that might drag his attention away from her, to a dim corner of his mind and forgot about the rest.

"When I..." she started and immediately faltered. "Seeing you..." She heaved a sigh and chewed at her lower lip. Alec was about to give her an out, to tell her to just yell at him and get it over with, but it seemed she already figured that out. "I should be reaming your ass out right now Alec," she began, her voice heavy and pained, stripped and raw. "Pulling a stunt like that and it doesn't matter how many times you tell me that you were trained for this and protection details means blah blah blah and all that crap. I saw White and..." she swallowed heavily, her other hand now joining the one that was clutching desperately at his. "I swore to myself, that no matter what, I'd find a way to tell you. You protected me and when we... went down, before I... I swore that... to myself... but," she inhaled sharply and he could see a tear glistening in the outer corner of her eye. "I prayed Alec. I prayed that this wouldn't be the end. Because, there just wasn't enough time. To tell you..."

He had never wished more that he could will his limbs to respond. To comfort her as she needed. But perhaps the wavelengths that they were one were right there side by side as she smiled again and moved one hand to reach for his brow. Her fingers were gentle as they swept his hair back and carefully cupped his cheek. "There wasn't enough time to convey everything that I needed to tell you. But for right now, just don't leave me. I swear, I'll get through it all, one way or another. Tell you everything, okay?"

He tried to nod. Tried to communicate that he got it. That whatever had been growing between them, that he had never been quite sure that she'd recognize... she was getting there. Maybe already there.

And as she continued to talk, slowly falling back to a teasing banter that was very one sided, Alec grew sleepy again. His mind at peace. He had done enough, he knew. He had gotten them to this point and now she was proving that maybe Manticore did have one or two things right. She was giving him the above and beyond that they knew their soldiers had been capable of.


	6. Frosting

Title: Frosting

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship, budding romance

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: "I haven't even had my cake yet!"- Max, "Art Attack".

Spoilers/ Time line: Post "Love Among The Ruins".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution:Ask first, please.

A/N: Not entirely happy with the word or the story that resulted, but there it is.

**Frosting**

"Can you believe this?" Max sighed as she stood beside Asha, both women in finery that they couldn't afford. Both women, sagging a little as their night had been interrupted. They were waiting for Logan to return with Bessie, his car, because as usual, in their lives, they couldn't enjoy the normal that was so rarely anymore the usual, amid the crazy.

"Just another day," Asha began and then forced a chuckle, "or night, in the life of a secret underground hacker and his sidekicks."

"You consider yourself a sidekick?" Max asked with a tone of disbelief. Even putting women's lib aside, there were so many things wrong with that statement and if Asha's puzzled look was anything to go by, she had no clue at all.

"When it's Logan's stuff?" she retorted softly. "Then, uh, yeah."

"Oh, so is he your sidekick with your stuff?" Max asked teasingly. She still wasn't comfortable with Asha and pretty much figured she never would be. But that didn't mean that she couldn't put forth an effort and try.

"No. He's more like the casual observer who kicks into gear when there's a problem to solve," Asha decided. "Or at least he used to be..." she trailed off.

They both were content to let that lie and engage in silence, lost in their own thoughts of what had brought them there that evening.

It was another wedding in Logan's family. And it was actually one of them that Max knew and kinda figured was nice enough. The woman had specifically invited Max, through Logan and when he had informed his cousin that they had broken up, she had blithely burst right by any hard feelings that Logan might have and insisted that Max feel free to bring a friend.

Max figured that Logan could have kept quiet about it. He could never have said a word to her and then made some excuse to his cousin. It wasn't like the lady knew where she worked, or what her address or number was. They didn't really live in the same world. But she had her suspicions about why he had passed the invitation along.

It had only been a month since their last official break up. And a month since she had offered silence in the face of his assertion that she tell him that she wasn't with Alec. So he had figured that she had turned to another man, a transgenic male to be with and had tried to hide it. But over the course of a few days, something had shifted. Alec had found out about her little lie of omission and while he had finally agreed to play along, he was also having fun torturing her every time Logan was around. Making her stay close to his side for an impromptu hug or a 'family jewels at risk' make out session. And each and every single time that Logan had seen it, there had been a narrowing of his eyes. At first, Max had thought that he just hadn't liked having this thrust into his face, his nose rubbed in it. But then she had begun, with a comment from Alec, to realize that Logan apparently wasn't buying their little routine. Not that she could truly blame him. They were acting exactly as if they were acting. Which they were.

She had been very surprised when she let it spill to Alec, that he had suggested capturing a few "real" moments for Logan to stumble on. She hadn't thought much about it, but the few times when they had been in place, she and Alec had ended up giggling and chuckling together over a few things and she had allowed him to hug her, even hugging him back, ending with a sweet kiss upon her forehead. Or like the time that Max had been upset about Joshua and Alec had sat with her on the front porch of Sandeman's old house for over an hour while she poured out her frustrations. He'd just held her, seated on the step above hers, cradling her comfortingly between his thighs, his head rested on hers while she leaned against his chest. And she'd never even realized until Alec told her, that Logan had, at some point, driven by. A real moment that they were able to capitalize on.

So when she had informed Alec of their command performance at this wedding celebration, he had agreed and they had made their game plan. It all seemed to be working out. Logan had brought them here, bringing Asha as his date, obviously and Alec had been dressed impeccably without any interference from her. He had been on his best behavior in more ways than one. And Max had actually found herself relaxing a little.

Then Logan had found them while they were swaying together on the dance floor. He'd pulled Alec aside, and Max had followed, seeing Asha waiting anxiously at the edge of the crowd, her eyes trailing them. He had told them that he had just gotten a call from a contact, letting him know of a transgenic in danger. And since, Max had to admit, that Logan wasn't in good standing with their allies down on Oak Street, they were up to plan a rescue.

But the longer that Logan took retrieving the car, because apparently the valet service was on break, the more she grew suspicious. She wondered, because of his vague assertions about his contact and the information he had to share. Yes, she could see that he didn't want to put sensitive info out in a crowded room. But why couldn't they just get the info and pass it on to their friends and get the ball rolling? No, Max was thinking that Logan wanted out of there, because of her and Alec. And all the sympathy from Logan's family as they rubbed it in his face that someone else got the girl that he had wanted so badly.

Finally, she came out of her head as she watched Logan manuever the car into the little driveway and pull up at the curb next to she and Asha. He let the motor run as he climbed out of the driver's seat. "Sorry, I had to get some of the valet to move a few cars. Bessie was boxed in."

"That's fine Logan," Asha assured him promptly and brightly. "Max I and were just chatting, passing the time."

"Where's Alec?" Logan demanded suddenly, glancing around.

"You were taking so long that he ran back inside to use the can before we took off," Max answered honestly and bluntly. Though she also had her suspicions about that. Alec didn't have that long of an attention span when it came to things he wasn't interested in. And all he had really been interested in that night was Max, spending some time together and apparently, the cake. When Max had bemoaned the last wedding she had been at, that surprisingly, had also been interrupted for a mission, she had been upset that she hadn't gotten to partake in any of the cake.

Alec had asked her why and she had mentioned that the happy couple hadn't cut it yet. Alec had recalled then, hearing about a few of the little good luck rituals and whatnot that went on at ceremonies like that. Since Manticore had wanted their operatives to blend in, they had received a short run down on things they might see in more typical events. Weddings had been included.

That had led to an amusing conversation about those exact rituals and what the hell they were for. Max had actually learned a few things that she hadn't known before. Alec she found, could be a fount of information when it wasn't pressing or time sensitive. She had just been explaining about the single women catching the bride's bouquet and the tradition and superstition behind it when Logan had interfered.

"Well he better hurry up," Logan grunted and then sighed. "We don't have time for-!"

"I'm right here Logan," Alec interrupted as he slid into the back seat next to Max. He was holding something in his hand, covered over in one of the patterned napkins that matched the poodle or something. "I was already out the door when you pulled up." He stretched his hand out to hand the package to Max. "Here, hold this sweetheart." Max dutifully took the lightweight package, noting that it felt like a paper plate. Alec reached back to pull the car door shut.

"What is this Alec?" she asked, well used to his endearments now. She moved one hand to lift the napkin to peak underneath, but Alec was quicker. He yanked the paper napkin completely away and grinned.

"Voila!" he announced. "Your cake." With a showy gesture, he folded the napkin once, to contain any frosting it might have gathered and then laid it over Max's lap.

"Alec!" Logan and Asha proclaimed at the same time, their horrified visages apparent in different ways. Logan from the rear view mirror where he stared, aghast and Asha, from where she had craned her head around.

"What?" he demanded, his tone just as outraged as theirs had been. Max's eyes were wide with amusement. She bit at her lower lip a little. The cake wasn't your run of the mill white or chocolate. There was a fruit and nut filling between creamy golden layers and thick swirls of icing decorating it all.

"You stole a piece of the wedding cake?" Logan's voice was slightly strangled.

"I didn't steal it," Alec protested indignantly. "It was sitting right there. It was meant to be eaten, right?" Max was nodding her head, while the pair in the front were groaning. He turned to Max. "Sorry I couldn't grab you a fork though."

"That's okay," she chuckled, well aware of what was going through everyone's minds. "That's what I have fingers for."

"You've said that before," Alec grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Though I don't think you were talking about food." Max giggled, recalling a tickling match that they had gotten into with when they were visiting Joshua. Totally innocent, but others wouldn't take it that way. "What's that filling?"

"Hang on," Max murmured as she carefully scooped a little out and brought it to her lips. She was very well aware that more than just Alec's eyes were on her. She moaned a little. "Mmmm, raspberry walnut. Oh, this is so good!"

"Max!" Logan protested again. She glanced up to catch his gaze in the mirror as he tried to drive and chastise at the same time. "You aren't seriously going to eat that, are you?"

"Why not?" she asked. "It's not like Alec can go put it back. And look, butter cream frosting!"

"Seriously?" Asha half whined. Max nodded, scooping her finger through a bit of it and holding her hand forward, being very careful to avoid touching Logan. Asha held her palm out and Max wiped the frosting into her hand. Asha, her eyes darting guiltily towards Logan, quickly took the mouthful and sighed. "Oh yeah, definitely butter cream."

"What's the big deal with butter cream?" Alec demanded, his eyes dancing merrily. Max had began to carefully break the cake apart and was preparing some with all the elements, as she explained.

"It's delicious, but notoriously hard to work with," she told him. He nodded quickly. "Doesn't do well in any kind of heat."

"Okay," he murmured. "Probably part of why it's expensive, huh?" Max, scooping the bite into her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, her eyes rolling back as the flavors burst on her tongue.

"Uh huh," Asha agreed with him as her tongue ran around her lips to make sure that she hadn't missed any of the small treat.

"Alec, has no one ever taught you that it was rude to... to just take food?" Logan demanded huffily as he made a left hand turn, heading presumably to wherever the trouble was.

"What was rude about taking cake that was for the wedding guests?" Alec demanded, hiding it from the other male, but winking at Max. She grinned at the forthcoming unnecessary lecture.

"It's not taking the cake," Logan argued softly. "It's cutting into it before the newly wedded couple does. That's what's rude!"

"It is?" the younger man acted surprised. "You'd think they'd appreciate someone saving them the trouble. Or..." he let out a mock groan as he turned to Max. "Did I mess up? Miss another one of those incomprehensible, time honored, meaningless rituals?"

"Yes," Logan grunted. "Actually you did. You see the bride and groom cut the cake together as a sign... to celebrate... it's to symbolize..."

"You don't actually know, do you?" Alec smirked and Logan huffed out another sigh. He turned to watch Max gather another piece of the cake, but this one, she widened her eyes and looked pointedly at him.

"The why isn't important really, Alec," Logan defended argumentatively.

"So what do they do once they cut the cake?" Alec wondered as Max brought her hand up with the piece of cake on her finger tips. "Throw it to their guests?" He turned his head, supporting her wrist gently, steadying her hand before taking the bite that she proferred. Finding the taste exactly to his liking, he sucked the icing from her index finger as she giggled. He heard another strangled sound from Logan and let go of Max to turn his head. "Sorry, missed that. What's the ritual?"

"Nothing," Logan grunted in clipped tones. "It's not important. What's important is that once again, your inattention, your lack of... of..."

"Manners? Charm? Social etiquette?" Alec listed for him, his eyebrows going higher with each word, before he turned to Max and scooped up some of the butter cream icing. He held his finger out and she repeated the process that he had done with her, steading his hand to take the frosting directly from his finger. Once she had, she turned her face up to him and it was too perfect a moment not to take advantage of, Alec decided. He leaned into her, pressing the lightest of kisses to her lips.

When she didn't immediately pull away or protest in any manner or form, Alec brushed his lips back and forth over hers, surprised by the content sigh issuing from her throat. He pulled back slightly to see that her eyes had darkened some and after a moment's pause, they both turned their heads away. Something to talk over later, Alec decided as he realized Asha was talking.

"... saying that usually, it's ritual for the bride and groom to cut the cake together to symbolize their new life together and then feed one another to show that they'll sustain each other in the marriage," Asha was rambling on. "So it would be considered very bad manners for someone else to cut into the cake first."

"Oh well, I didn't do that," Alec protested, explaining easily, leaning back into the seat while Max wiggled around a little. He moved his arm closest to her to stretch across the back of the seat and smiled when she turned to recline against him. She offered him another bite of cake, which he took happily. "I grabbed one of the pieces that the kitchen had already cut. Apparently the caterers messed up the size of wedding cake. So to make up for it, they provided several sheet cakes that the kitchen staff cut up, ready to serve as soon as the bride and groom did their little thing."

As he had expected, that took the wind right out of Logan's self righteous, indignant sails. The older man sagged in his seat, his lips thinned in anger at how easily he had been routed yet again. Max took one last bite of the cake, but with a small portion left, kindly passed it up to Asha, who took it, surprised, but grateful. Max leaned back once more and turned to face her "boyfriend". "Thank you Alec," she murmured softly, but it seemed to echo through the car.

"Of course," he returned, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Didn't want you to miss your cake twice now, did I?" He dropped his arm to hug her close and looked up, catching Logan's eye in the mirror once more. "So Logan, any other wedding traditions we should know about? Just in case, you know?"

The was a very long pause before Logan shook his head and refused thereafter to meet the younger man's eyes.

"No Alec. None at all."


	7. Kiss

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Kiss

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: romance

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: My favorite kind of kiss? Well...

Spoilers/ Time line: Mid season two. Nothing specific.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: Okay, I know that these fictions are now slightly out of order, since I haven't posted G-H or I. J however is a crossover. So go to my author page to find J Is For Jealous, a special surprise crossover that I ended up adoring. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Kiss**

"And that, ladies and gentleman," Sketchy finished with a flourish, his arms outstretched as he finished his tale, "was the best kiss I ever got!"

The others gathered around the table, all being Sketchy's co-workers as well as friends from the Jam Pony grind, scoffed and snickered at his tale. Instead of winning the accolades he'd been looking for, he looked disturbed, as if he couldn't understand what the problem was.

"What?" he demanded. Several times, he demanded it, in fact. Finally, his friend and wing man, Alec McDowell took pity on him, clapping one hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," Alec chuckled, tilting his head to regard Sketch right in the eye. "You were in sixth grade."

"Yeah," Sketchy nodded. "And she was in eighth."

"Yeah, man, I doubt she knew exactly what she was doing," Alec grinned, trying to be kind. Original Cindy, the actual perpetrator of the current discussion, wasn't as giving or forgiving.

"Pretty damn sure the boy still don't know what he doin'," she scoffed. She and her room mate Max Guevara exchanged not exactly knowing glances. It wasn't like Sketch hadn't tried with both of them when they had first come to work at the bike messenger service. But they had shot him down quickly and often enough that friendship had been able to evolve between them to a certain degree.

"But she had boobs!" Sketch whined. "Huge ones!"

"Didja touch 'em?" Alec asked, matter of factly and that exchange earned Sketchy a slap upside the back of his head, from Cindy, while Alec received one from Max. Though hers was more of a slug to his shoulder. He just absorbed it with his usual aplomb and a slight scowl at the female in question. "It's a valid question," he protested, before either female could complain with words. "It would up my respect of the encounter. Because according to Sketch, he snuck into the dance with some older friends and during a blackout dance, managed to snag an eighth grader who had just broken up with her boyfriend. Looking for revenge for the guy mackin' on another chick. So a little extra naughty has my attention."

"You're right," Max decided suddenly and resting her chin on the heel of her hand, looked to Sketch. "Was there illicit gropage?"

"Ah..." Sketch hedged, glancing around at the group whose undivided attention he now held again. And then his head dropped to hang slightly. "No. No gropage. Just the kiss."

"Well then that has merit too," Max shrugged one shoulder and then reached for her glass. "Because you helped the girl boost her own ego. But I don't think that helps qualify for best kiss ever. I'd say, best kiss for making someone _else _feel better."

"Mercy kiss," Cindy agreed. She grinned at Sketch, even as she threw Alec a wink. "Ya did good Sketch. Now if only you'd stayed that way."

Realizing that they were trying to make him feel better, Sketch let go of his disappointment and laughed as well. "All right, so I'm sure you're all dying to top that."

Cindy, who'd already taken her turn, because she'd just dropped in from a date that had been interrupted by a family emergency for her girl. They'd been in the middle of a hot and heavy session when the call had come in that her grandfather had been taken to the hospital. Family was important, so Cindy had encouraged Lana to go and that they'd see one another soon. When she had been teasing Max about pushing her fairly straight laced roommate into getting a tongue ring like Lana's, the reason why had come up.

"Oh well," Alec smirked, "not sure I can separate all the-!"

"Cut the crap Alec," Max snorted. "You've just kissed so many girls that you can't even remember them all."

"Well I-!" he began again, not quite refuting her statement.

"And some of them bein' such skanky ho's," Cindy added with a look of distaste on her face, "I doubt they knew what they was doin'."

"Granted," Alec nodded, "that some of the girls I may or-!"

"Please no sexcapades," Max grunted, holding her hands up in protest. "Don't need to hear those details. Just kisses are the topic tonight."

"As I was saying!" Alec interrupted loudly and the paused while the two females quieted their protests and eyed him sulkily for interrupting their little back and forth. "I was going to say that the best kiss of my life was when I was younger too. And like Sketch's it wasn't anything too amazing."

"So then why would you count it as the best kiss ever?" Cindy demanded suddenly and Alec shook his head.

"It wasn't," he agreed, "for others. But for me personally. It was just..."

"What was so special about it?" Max asked softly. And just like that, in two seconds flat Alec once again had girls eating out of the palm of his hand. He took a slow sip of his drink and while he did, gave Max a strange look. She didn't seem to notice. With a sigh, he finally began to relate, trying to couch his story in terms that the others could understand.

"I don't know," he sighed, relaxed enough that it seemed possible that he might be able to share something other than his normal facade. "We were young, neither of us experienced and we both knew it. Kissing her," his face took on a slightly dreamy smile, while his eyes were tense and still Max missed it. "Kissing that girl, was the best because there were no expectations. You know? We just wanted to be close to each other and it was still something pretty new. It was..." he seemed to be searching for a word, but it was Cindy that supplied it.

"Precious?" she offered quietly, her eyes kind. Alec gave her a grateful glance that he didn't have to say it. He nodded briefly and dropped his eyes back down to the table.

"That's a thought," Sketch mused, watching his friend and then turning to allow the others a glance. "What exactly goes into the best ever kiss? I mean, for me, it was the unexpected thrill of conquest. For Alec, obviously an innocence or freshness. What about you girls?"

"I don't know," Cindy mused for a moment, cupping her cheek in her palm as she leaned her elbow on the table. "Those are good ideas. But I think my favorite kiss is..." she paused for a moment as she mulled the thought over. "That first, long and slow sensuous kiss ya lovah give you, when you know that things are finally gonna happen, but you take ya time, just cause it feel so good."

There were enthusiastic nods all around as she described it. She sat back with a happy sigh.

"I like that," Sketch grinned. "But, having been in a committed relationship-!" he began and both girls snorted. He shook his head. "Hey, Nat and I were together for a long time."

"Yeah, you were," Max sighed. "Til you screwed it up, screwin' around on her."

"True," Sketch nodded, hanging his head slightly again. "But so not the point at the moment." Max nodded and waved her hand for him to go on. "Anyway, what I was tryin' to say, was that being in the relationship, there is something really great about knowing your partner. Having a kiss to look forward to. Because you know someone loves you and they just want to express it all the time. Getting to that person and they kiss you or you kiss them and it feels like... like, so familiar and comforting, like you've come home, where every thing's safe and nothing can bother you, because that kiss, that person is all that matters."

"Ah Sketch," Max sighed, her eyes suspiciously moist. "That's actually really sweet." The others again murmured their agreement.

"But still," Alec interrupted the continued cooing from the girls, holding up one finger, "you'd think that in the midst of those, there are the spontaneous kisses that are just a huge surprise, that you were never expecting. But it makes you happy for no reason because it was a pure moment of affection that was just for you."

"Oh yeah," Cindy nodded. "I like dem too."

"The ones I get on the cheek are special too," Sketch admitted in a moment of candidness. "Because you get them from friends too, not just your lover." Max chuckled, remembering a few times where she had expressed such affection to the male. She pressed her palm to her lips and then held it before her, the age old pantomime of blowing a kiss. Sketch laughed and then pretended to catch the kiss, pressing his hand to his cheek before moving it to his heart. "Love you too Max."

"So what about you Maxie," Alec stressed, turning to the girl in question. "We've all weighed in."

Max took a moment, her lips pursed before she spoke. "I think all those kisses are nice. But for me, the perfect kiss would kinda be all those parts. You know, where every kiss from the person you love feels like it's the first time, but at the same time, comforting. Like this person is your friend and lover, someone who'll have your back no matter what the dealio is. Someone you can count on. But who still don't mind bein' adventurous." She laughed at herself for a moment. "Maybe I'm just dreamin'."

"No, no," Cindy shook her head. "I don't think so Boo. I think y'all got it right. Kissin' is great, but the persons doin' the kissin' is more important. When you wit' the right person, you get all dat and everythin' else just fall away."

"Yeah," Max sighed quietly and then leaned back in her chair. "Too bad I've never had that perfect kiss. Oh well, something to look forward too, right?" The others were quiet as they watched her start gathering up her items. "And on that note, I'm gonna get going, since I promised a friend I'd swing by before it got too late. Catch ya tomorrow."

Cindy and Sketch offered their farewells and Alec belatedly added his, even as his mind was reeling. There had been something in her tone and attitude, so relaxed on the surface, but there was something deeper going on there. He was wondering what the hell she was trying to say that she hadn't said. Had she been talking about Logan? Granted, they hadn't been able to be physical, at all, since Manticore had implanted that virus in her system. But surely before... she had admitted that much. And she hadn't shared this all important longed for kiss with the man behind Eyes Only.

Did that mean she was open to looking for it with someone else?

Alec's eyes snapped wide, his body stilling. Glancing at the other two still left at the table, he babbled out some excuse as well and draining the last of his Scotch, a little Dutch courage, he rose from his seat and hurried after Max. He caught up to her as she was straddling her Ninja. She glanced up when she heard him exit the building and he was caught for a moment by her innocent expression.

"Max?" he called across the small expanse.

"Yeah?" she asked right back, waiting a moment before starting up the engine. Alec swiftly approached, bolstering himself not to lose the nerve this time. He couldn't back down with the gauntlet she had thrown.

"Just wanted to tell you something," he murmured when he was finally close enough. Her eyebrows drew together and she lifted her head once he was right beside her.

"What's that?" she asked amicably. Alec waited just the most infinitesimal moment until her face was at the perfect angle and moved in. But Max, swift little transgenic that she was, ducked back, her hand moving to his chest. Alec felt a sudden, horrible sinking in his stomach as Max chuckled. "The other thing about that perfect kiss Alec? You can't force it."

"You can't? He asked softly, hesitantly, wondering if he had just screwed things beyond repair.

Max shook her head. "I'm sure if you think about it you'll see why."

Alec opened his mouth to respond, but there really wasn't anything he could say to refute that, of course. And so Max continued.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen," she smirked up at him. "In the right time, the right place, the right person. The perfect moment. And honestly, I don't think you're there yet." The sinking feeling just got worse. "But I'm looking forward to being there when you are." And with that parting taunt, because he could feel it in his gut that that was what it was, she turned the key, gunned the engine and pulled away.

He watched her lithe form as she took the next corner and zoomed away in the night. "You're gonna find Maxie girl," he grinned to himself, "I make my own moments."


	8. Name

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Name

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship, minor adventure

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Someone always notices everything. How true, how apt, how weird that it's NOT Alec.

Spoilers/ Time line: Mid season two.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: I always wondered where and why the transgenic kids came up with the names that they did. After all, Krit? Jondy? Tinga? Not all that usual. So I had a little fun with this thought.

**Name**

"So where're we going?" Alec asked as he hopped on behind Max, as she braced her feet to keep her Ninja 650 steady. She whirled slightly, as much as she was able, startled by his sudden appearance. Especially out here in middle of nowhere Oregon.

"Alec! What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, her tones acidic.

"Mmm, thought you were actin' strange," he mused, "so I figured I'd tag along. Had to jack a car. Ran out of gas just up the road. Lucky for me you made a pit stop, huh?"

"Well you can just buy a can of gas, run back up the road and toddle home, all right?" her words were fairly benign, her tone anything but.

"Yeah Max," he drawled. "That'll work so well, because you're certainly not planning another seat of your pants mission for a certain Eyes Only now, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" she hedged.

"Oh jeez, you must think I'm not only blind, but deaf and dumb as well," Alec scoffed, his arms crossed loosely about his chest as he leaned back slightly.

"I ain't arguing the last one," she chuckled smugly. And then straightened. "And I don't have time for this. Get the hell off my bike."

"Nuh uh," Alec sighed. "Max, whatever the hell it is that Logan's got you doing, you know it's better to have back up. I may not be your favorite person in the world, but hey..."

"It's not... Logan didn't... this isn't about," she began and Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head, even knowing that she couldn't' see it.

"Nice denial there Max," he chided. He braced himself for her ire as he recounted, "there we were, takin' a break from the grind, looking over ads so I could get my own ride and the next thing I know, you're making a beeline for the phone. To talk to who? Oh right, Logan! You stand guard over the phone, biting the hand of anyone and everyone that gets near it. And the moment ol' lover boy calls you back, you're outta Seattle like a bat out of hell. Now that's not suspicious at all, is it?"

"Okay, fine, you caught me," Max sighed, twisting her head to look at him. "I'm on a job. But it's a one woman gig. Get the hell off."

"No way," he enunciated carefully. "Max, I know the crap Logan asks of you. I'm not letting you walk into something alone."

"Nice sentiment Alec," she scoffed. "What about all those times I asked for your help and you were full of excuses why your scams and girls were more important."

"Uh, I don't recall any asking," he snarked sarcastically. "There was 'Alec you have to come with me now'", he raised his voice to an unflattering falsetto that had her elbowing him. "And the 'gimme your phone, now' and my favorite, 'let's go pretty boy, while I guilt you excessively for things you were ordered to do by the people that would've killed you if you didn't'."

"Whatever Alec," she groaned. "Next time I'll ask. Happy? Good, now scram."

"Okay, what about this is hard for you to understand," Alec demanded. "I'm coming with you, even if I have to incapacitate the woman over there and steal her car to chase you down."

Max sighed again and he could feel the tension radiating off her. From the moment that she had risen from her, at the time relaxed posture back at Jam Pony, he'd been worried. Something had happened in those brief seconds between his showing her that ad for a sweet little Bandit and her heading to the telephone. He had racked his brain to figure it out. When he heard her on the phone with Logan, he'd thought he'd figured it out. But she had never shown the worry over an Eyes Only mission like she was then, unless it had something to do with the transgenics or transhumans. And since Alec was one of them, she usually had no problem roping him into helping. So what was different about the situation here?

And then it came to him. He had seen this before.

"It's about them, isn't it?" he demanded suddenly. "One of your... siblings," the word was distasteful to him, since thinking of your unit mates in that way was unfamiliar and according to Manticore, which did still hold some sway over his mind, as much as he hated to admit it, unnatural. He knew he was on the right track when she sagged.

"Fine, yeah okay," she admitted. "Now get off my bike and let me take care of it."

"Max," he warned out in a rumble. "Hey," he gentled his tone. "I'm not that big of a jerk that I'm gonna let you run off into who knows what just because you're goin' after one of them. And the longer it takes for you to tell me, the longer it takes to get there to help whoever it is."

It took several minutes before she finally gave in. But in that time, she had started up the engine of the Ninja, which Alec figured meant that she'd take him up on his offer. "Remember that ad, above the one you were looking at?" she yelled to be heard as soon as they were on the highway again.

Alec thought a moment, his photographic memory kicking in and supplying the wording of the strange ad. _Someone always notices everything_ it had read. _Like talking philosophy?_ It was followed by a telephone number, but Alec already knew that the number didn't correspond to any of the numbers of the '09 escapees at all.

"Yeah, what about it?" he yelled back, content at the moment as long as she gave him the information he needed for the mission.

"It was Zane," she informed him. "That's his last ditch call sign. He's in trouble."

Alec could see why she called it a last ditch. Who had time when they were bugging out to place an ad in newspapers and he said so. Max was nodding her head though.

"We've all got automated orders in with certain papers," she explained. "Call the line, activate the ad."

"And what's the phone number for?" he asked. That would be a simple way of leading Manticore right to a person.

"Simple," she called back. "The location of the number tells me to go equidistant from central longitude in the opposite direction from the original line."

"And what if he was south?" he picked the direction out of his head, since she had said longitude.

"Then it would have been a Canadian number," she called back, sounding exasperated and Alec grimaced. She was right, that was simple.

"So Zane is gonna be in some bum fuck Nowhere town?" he demanded. But she was already shaking her head.

"Probably not," she called back. "But he'll have left clues where he was heading. It's just a question of catching up now."

"So is that what Logan was doing?" he wondered. "Tracking down the number?" She nodded. Not bothering yelling back in the positive. And then, other things were making themselves heard in his brain. "So, when the hell did you guys come up with this system?"

"Before we left," Max called back. "It was one of the things we came up with for when we achieved mission status, if Manticore was compromised and we were separated." He nodded, musing on that and then he grinned.

"So, you change one letter of your name for these ads? And if that was Zane's distress call, what was yours?"

There was a pause and he felt her sigh before she answered. "Must allow cats. SWF, looking for a tolerant room mate."

"Yeah, that's pretty innocuous. I've seen lots of those ads," he decided, having seen a number like them and relieved that he had been able to take over Brain's pad after the X5 had died. Saved him the hassle of roommates or motels. "So, you guys actually had a reason behind your names?"

She nodded. "Sorta. Zack pointed out that everyone in the outside world had names and it would be really weird for us not to be acquainted with that."

"Again, makes sense," Alec agreed. "At that age, we were adaptable, but there was still that..."

"Unfamiliarity?" Max noted. "Like with aliases."

"Exactly," Alec nodded, even though she couldn't see him. Manticore had tried to avoid giving them individuality partly so that they could better assume other's identities or a phony one whenever the need had risen. But that wasn't the case. Each transgenic, whether named or designated by number had developed a sense of him or herself. In truth, their numbers were their designations, just as names that parents gave their children were. Just out of Manticore, Alec had often looked on that very name Max had given him as a nickname, or pet name, not his true self. But as he'd been able to shed much of his past, he'd shed that feeling as well, morphing himself actually into Alec McDowell. Even as he was thinking of this, he grinned.

"So, question?" he spoke loudly, though still in her ear. He felt more than heard her annoyed sigh. "What does my name stand for? With your guys' little code?"

"It doesn't mean anything," she snapped back. He lifted an eyebrow, knowing, sensing that she wasn't telling him the truth. Not that she was out right lying, but something didn't feel right. "Not like my unit. You weren't one of them, so..."

"No need to name me in that manner," he nodded minutely, feeling that this was more to the truth. "So Alec really was just...?"

"Because you're a smart ass through and through," Max grunted back and Alec had to chuckle. She wasn't wrong, but...

"Takes one to know one Maxie."

"Don't call me that," she snapped once more, fidgeting slightly in her seat. Alec had no clue what was bothering her now, aside from the usual, but he figured he would get it out of her eventually. For the moment, he contented himself as he always did with the feel of her fine body between his legs. Maybe not the way he'd like and maybe with her in the driver's seat she maintained her little illusion that she was in charge, but Alec liked it this way. While she kept herself busy with her bike and her thoughts of her brother Zane, he'd keep himself busy thinking of her.

But Max was thinking of anything but Zane at the moment. Alec's off the cuff question, that she had sorta been expecting since the moment she first explained what one aspect of their names meant, had taken her back to that moment, the first that they had met in the Seattle base of Manticore. She had been telling the truth about her other choice of his name being Dick. She just hoped he wouldn't recall that any time soon.

She had been laying in her cell, waiting for the guards to do their nightly check so that she could get back to work on her escape route into the basement and then beyond. But then a body had appeared outside her door. The portal had slipped open and that body stepped in and when she caught the whiff of his scent, that basic male musk that they carried, it had appealed. She could see under the standard Manticore issue fatigues, the outline of musculature that, while lean was also the kind that bespoke of a hidden strength. Big without being grotesquely so.

And while Max would deny in many ways, with words, thought and deed, a depth of femininity in herself, it was still there. And she had been affected by the male presence in her room, as that purely feminine part of herself had whispered..._dear God, cute..._

And then he had raised his head and she had seen his face.

_Killer?_


	9. Open

Title: Open

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: romance, Valentine Day fic.

Pairing: Max/ Logan, Max/ Alec

Summary: Open me, Open me! Pick me, Pick Me!

Spoilers/ Time line: Valentine's Day post "Freak Nation".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

**Open**

Two boxes. Both with tags. Both in simple penmanship, easily readable and just as discernible as having been written by two different hands.

Max sank into her seat in the dilapidated, run down office that she suspected the denizens of their loosely termed HQ had created for her to get her out of their hair. She stared at the boxes on the desk top and frowned. Why the hell were there presents on her desk? And then she sucked her breath in as she realized the date and her head dropped into her hands.

Saint freaking Valentine's Day. Just lovely.

With a sigh, she reached for the package on the left. She had a very good inkling at who had left it there for her. With it's expensive silver wrapping and pink ribbon around it, it was about the size of a jewelry box and Max winced as she drew it closer. There was a card underneath it and she disregarded it for the moment, wanting to give herself a heads up on what it actually was before she read the probably mushy, romantic overture.

Being careful to not tear the paper, musing that Joshua could probably incorporate it into his bits and pieces of artworks, she folded it nicely and laid it aside. And frowned. As she had expected, it was a jewelry box. But not too small. So maybe that was good news. She chewed at the corner of her lip and carefully edged it open, just a slit and was surprised into popping the lid the rest of the way open.

Inside was a syringe.

It was filled with a slightly cloudy liquid. The air in her lungs left her in a whoosh, her body sagging back in the chair. The cure? How could he have...? And told her nothing? How had he...? Suddenly afire with curiosity, she leaned forward and grabbed up the card, ripping it open. As expected the front was all hearts and romance and verse. But it was inside that she wanted. She ignored the Valentine's greeting to read what he had written on the plain inside of the card.

_Dear Max, _(she read)

_For so long, we've been hoping and waiting for this day. I understand all the times that you pushed me away and you know I've forgiven you for all the secrecy and lies that this caused. I never blamed you for doing what you needed to do to protect your heart. I can only hope now, that your heart is in the same place as mine. Please don't fear taking this because I had Dr. Shankar test it privately. _

_We have the cure! I have to admit that the scientist I found was in the last place I'd expect to look. That's what that trip to Oklahoma was about, not family business as I told you. And believe me, sacrificing the rest of my art collection was a paltry sum compared to what this means for us. I am very much looking forward to seeing the beautiful smile gracing your face again. _

_All my love, _

_Logan._

Max gaped at the letter. He'd sold off his art collection for this? She had wondered at one point, where he was getting funds from and he had told her about the collection that was held in one of the family warehouses laced with high security. He had listed all the paintings that he hadn't wanted the care of in his penthouse, because they were truly historic works. She had gaped and told him that he could easily fence the lot for over ten grand. He had shrugged it off. A paltry sum! That kind of money could have...

And then she was gritting her teeth again. No... no, this was a gift. She didn't have the right to dictate to Logan how he spent his money. Slumping again, her mind whirling, she set the card back on the desk and caught sight of the other package. It looked familiar, almost.

And then the smile returned to her face. She knew where she had seen a box like that, recently. She had been visiting with Joshua and he had been carving out simple boxes and was trying to figure out hinged lids for them. They'd mostly been small, since they were made with found wood that was too small to use for anything else around Terminal City. When she had expressed admiration for what he was working on, Joshua had told her that he was showing some friends how to make them as well. She had liked that idea.

Wasn't it just absolutely sweet that Joshua would have made one for her. Especially when she had enthused so much over them. Max reached for the box, noting that it was tied shut with some simple twine. Well, it wasn't like Joshua had a ready supply of ribbons, or the ability to run out and get some. She untied the twine, wondering how she could thank the big guy. Maybe she'd make him a nice dinner and carve more than a few minutes out of her hectic schedule to spend with him. Of course, after trying her limited cooking selection, it might not be such a gift after all.

Running her fingers over the smooth grain of the wood, Max noticed that there was a scrolling pattern slightly burned into the wood, under the varnished coating. She smiled, how could she not? It was an extreme rarity these days to have basic supplies, but something pretty _and_ useful? That was beyond sweet. Wondering how deep the box was, how thick the walls, she gently eased open the gold toned latch that matched the hinges. She wondered where those had come from as well. But when she looked inside, she realized that this whole gift, couldn't have come from Joshua.

Another syringe! And even more cloudy liquid.

The box clattered to the desk, luckily not far, and Max reached for the small rectangle of paper that had been under it. Unlike the first, there were no flowery phrases or pictures. There was simply her name. She flipped the paper open, her eyes dropping to the bottom. Alec? Her eyes raced back to the top as she quickly scanned through what her second in command had written.

_Hey Maxie,_ (she read)

_So I know, this was probably the last thing you were expecting to see today. But I hope it's good news. Now, I know that I keep harping on how we don't belong with ordinaries. That's not what this is about. _

_You saved my life. In more ways than one. I can man up and admit that. At first I just wanted to pay you back for that and that's why I was always on the look out for any information about the cure or a scientist or whatever. I even had a few of old home sweets brains looking at this. I finally got word and managed to get this. Don't worry, I had medical check it out thoroughly and it's the real deal. _

_The thing is, this isn't about you being able to get busy like I'm always teasing. It just really scares the hell outta the rest of us, how depressed and isolated this virus makes you. So hopefully having it, whatever you decide or wherever you go with it, it will give you a measure of peace. Or at least as much as we can get in this freaking crazy world. _

_Alec_

_P.S.- I hope you like the box. Josh showed me how to make it. I figured you could use it for other stuff later. And don't let me hear you say anything about what this cost, 'cause I'll have you know it was all my own money! And I've been working my ass off to make sure TC gets its share too. So just don't!_

_A._

Max giggled softly at that last missive. He had used all his own money?

Woah! Her head spun for a moment. Wait now, if Logan had spent around ten grand for the cure, and if they possibly... probably came from the same source, because that would be just typical! Then Alec had had ten grand! And that was what he put aside to pay her back. Because she knew that he always had cash from his schemes and scams. And he was right, he'd donated his fair share and more to helping out their brethren before and after the siege started. She'd found that out on her own. Her finger skimmed over one of the lines he'd written.

_...a measure of peace._

Tears pricked suddenly at her eyes and she laid the letter on the desk. She knew deep down that this wasn't just a simple gift, or gifts as it were, anymore. It was so much deeper and visceral than that. If only she knew what she would do... say.

"Well, as sure as I am that she'll like your gift Alec," Logan was sighing as he sat at one of the rickety chairs, waiting for the moment Max emerged from her office, cure in hand. "I really found something that she will love." He smiled softly as the other man, once thought a rival and now known as simply a ruse to protect him, leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nah," Alec shrugged. "I'm sure you got her something great. But Max will not be able to resist what's in that box."

"Oh, you got her more than a box?" Logan was surprised. When Alec had surprised him in Max's office, he had glimpsed the simple hand made wooden box that Alec had been carrying. He'd seen them just recently here and there around the city. An early inquiry had told him that Joshua had figured out the design and was happily taking orders for them. They were well made and Logan had contemplated asking Joshua for one, to replace the tray that he'd kept in his bedroom, to put loose change and the like on.

"And no little trinket or bauble either," Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, as sure as I am that it's nice," Logan challenged softly, "it just won't compare to what I got her."

"Well, I guess we'll find out, huh?" Alec grunted straightening up and glancing upward. Logan followed his gaze and saw Max appear on the balcony that overlooked the main room. He stood and held his breath, seeing the syringe in her hand. She was looking down at him, chewing at her lower lip. The hand that held the syringe up in the air, was cradling it gently, while she had her arm crossed just across her stomach, her hand clenched in the crook of her elbow.

"Anybody down there got a band-aid?" she asked loudly, as she lowered the hand holding the syringe and glancing at her arm. She grinned impishly. "Stupid arm doesn't want to stop bleeding."

"Got it Max," Luke called back as he pushed away from his desk to reach underneath where they kept a rag tag first aid kit. Max nodded and disregarding the two males' eyes following her every movement, began to descend the steps. Luke met her at the bottom and easily applied a gauzy strip to her arm. She transferred the syringe, now obviously empty to her other hand as she clenched and unclenched her left hand. Probably trying to get the blood flowing again. Thanking the transhuman quietly, she then turned on her heel and regarded the two most important men in her life.

She held up the syringe. "This was probably about the most precious gift I've ever received," she smiled tremulously. And then chuckled. "And probably the most expensive, too." Neither male realized that she was addressing them both, sort of. She went on. "And that note was beautiful. I think I've finally learned to read between the lines."

Both of them puffed up just a slightest bit, their attention both narrow and focused exclusively on Max. She began to move closer. "But I need to ask... did you really mean it..."

Logan opened his mouth to reply that he'd meant everything he'd written. But she had turned... to him!

"... Alec?" she asked. Logan turned, stunned, horrified as Alec, looking... well, tender, was the only way Logan could catalog it, reached to take both of Max's hands in his.

"Every word," he smiled down at her. "What I wrote and what I didn't." He shuffled just a little, looking mildly uncomfortable. "You got that, huh?"

"Pretty loud and clear, actually," she held her lower lip between her teeth as she stared up at the transgenic male. "I have to say, it was surprising how clear everything got all of a sudden." And then without warning, she had pulled him closer and was tilting her head up, lips meeting those that were eagerly descending on hers. Logan felt sucker punched as the woman he loved and the man he now despised closed the gap between them while widening his own to a chasm.

He was deaf to the cheers and whistles and catcalls from the bystanders around headquarters. He knew he was fleeing, though he didn't realize until he was in Max's office that it had been his destination all along. And there, on her desk was the gift he had given, open and he could see the syringe that he had gone to great lengths and expense to get, sitting, lonely and forlorn. No, that description wasn't for inanimate objects. That was he, Logan Cale and he slumped in the door way, cursing himself for all kinds of a fool for his romantic intentions. If only he'd given it to her when he'd first received confirmation from Shankar, then it could be him in his beloveds arms right now. But no... he had wanted it to be a grand gesture. The kind she deserved and needed. And now, because he was an idealistic fool, he'd lost out on the greatest treasure he could ever have found.

"So tell me," Max wondered as she and Alec, holding hands and ambling along to Max's apartment, since she swore she had a gift for Alec as well, no where near as amazing as the cure, of course... but still! "How long were you sitting on that cure?"

"A little while," Alec admitted. "I had the boys over in medical check and double check it. And I still wasn't sure, so I asked Dr. Carr to take a look at it too."

"Really?" Max asked, pleased that he had taken such care of her, without her even realizing it. Alec chuckled and nuzzled at her head for a moment as they walked. "Thank you."

"Of course Maxie," he sighed contentedly. They had reached her apartment complex by then, not too far from the one he had chosen. She was only on the second floor up and it didn't take them long, but as they walked he wondered aloud, "so what did Logan get you?"

Max giggled and shook her head. "Something shiny, clear and inappropriately expensive."

"Huh, maybe you can fence it and we can get those blankets we need," Alec suggested. "Not that I'm trying to be... mercenary or anything. Just..."

"I know what you mean," Max assured him as she opened her door. "And unfortunately, it's not the kind of thing that there's a market for."

"Oh, huh," Alec grunted, following her unspoken directive to take a seat on her sofa. "That's weird," he commented as she moved into her bedroom. She was out again in a trice, something held behind her back.

"Oh, I suppose you'd figure it out sooner or later," she sighed as she moved to stand behind the couch and him. "He found the cure too."

Alec peered up at her and then to her surprise, he burst out laughing. "Oh jeez," he finally wheezed out. "And there we were, telling each other that no one could top the gift _we_ got. Oh man!"

"Well, it wasn't the gift that made me decide," Max admitted. "It was the reason behind the gift. Or maybe the intent."

"Mine was better?" Alec asked softly. Max nodded and then made a shooing motion for him to turn away. Alec grinned and obliged.

"Okay, close your eye," she directed. Alec huffed but did as she wanted. He waited and could feel her breath skim along his right cheekbone before something was deposited on his lap. It was rectangular and hard. "I hope you like it. It took me forever to do."

Alec popped his eyes open and immediately started laughing when he recognized the Joshua designed box. But there on the top, was the logo of his favorite band burned in, much like he had done with the scroll work on hers. "Great minds Maxie?" he teased.

"Sorta," she agreed. "I didn't have anything amazingly awesome to put in it of course, and Joshua actually did the box. But I did the art work. Is it right?" Alec could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"It's perfect baby," he assured her before setting the box beside him and reaching to haul her over the back of the sofa and onto his lap. And with that next kiss, they began a celebration of Valentine's Day that became a tradition they kept for many years after.


	10. Quarantine

Title: Quarantine

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: The Zoonoses are loose! The Zoonoses are loose!

Spoilers/ Time line: Post "Freak Nation".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: I do not endorse cruelty to animals! Or people. Or dog people! Just... no!

**Quarantine**

"So how did it go?" Max asked anxiously, her eyes boring intently in on Alec's face as he sat across from her, her rickety old desk between them in her office she'd taken over in the Terminal City headquarters.

"It wasn't bad," Alec assured her calmly, leaning back in the seat, causing the four legged kitchen chair that was the best they could come up with for her visitors, to rock back to only two. One of his arms hung down by his side while the other rested on his lap. Naturally, he wasn't as concerned as Max was about their friend. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before. But it was different now, here in Terminal City where there were a lot more people in a lot more close quarters. They didn't want this problem spreading and it could happen so quickly. And they just weren't equipped to deal with it, yet.

"And you didn't upset him?" Max continued her grilling of her second in command. She would have taken on this mission herself, but had gotten caught up in some last minute details of a heist and couldn't get away. Since Alec was already up to speed on that end of things, he had volunteered. Max had worried about the alacrity with which he had volunteered. But the matter had to be dealt with immediately. And so with threats and glares, she had sent Alec off to impart the devastating news. Somehow, even hearing that it went well, Alec's words, not hers, did not ease the ache in her chest.

Alec's eyes drifted lower to half mast, one corner of his lips turning up in a mocking smirk. "I just told the guy that on your command, he was to be confined in a house on the outskirts of TC, with no one else to visit, except to bring him food and unfortunately nothing to entertain him and that you wouldn't be visiting because you were too busy with every day mundane details of running our fair city. Yeah, it went over just great."

"Alec!" Max protested heatedly, her cheeks firing up with a delicate blush. "You didn't-!"

"Relax Max," Alec said as a sound, half-chuckle, half-snort emanated from the back of his throat. Of course, trust him to be enjoying this situation

"What exactly did you say to him?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

Alec sighed. Trust Max to leech all the funny out of this situation. There was precious little in Terminal City to amuse the residents and this situation was fraught with possibilities. Not that she would admit that. Oh no, she'd be all tender concern and cooing over the big lunk and 'anything we can do!' and of course roping Alec into it against his much better judgment. But what the hell could one do? She was essentially commander in chief and just something about her personality and... Alec had nothing against him. He knew right from the get go how much Max was attached to him and did everything she could to protect him. He sighed again, his hands coming up to lean his elbows on her desk.

"Look, I told him that the quarantine was necessary because unfortunately, he'd contracted a zoonoses from the infection and we didn't want it spreading to the rest of the population," Alec told her seriously. Max blinked slowly at that, processing the information.

"And he believed you?" she questioned softly. Alec nodded, even though he could see the other question in her eyes. Her mouth opened slightly and his answer was ready. "And what exactly, is a zoonoses?"

"It's when an animal disease is communicable to man," he supplied, his smile threatening his face once more. And from the twitch in her cheek, he could see that she was fighting it as well. But she was obviously better at getting it under control than he was, as she cleared her throat, looked him straight in the eye and said,

"So you basically told Joshua that the dog part of him gave fleas to the human part of him?" How she got it out without cracking up, he just didn't know because he was already snickering again. At least until she leaned forward and her fist flew into his left shoulder.

"Ow! What?"

"Alec, you are such a jerk!" her voice began to rise in what was one of the first indications of a full blown rant. But he was to be happily surprised when instead of following it up with yells, threats and more hitting, she simply pushed her chair back from her desk, rose from her seat and began to stride out of the office. Wondering what she was planning, he scrambled after her.

"What?" he demanded again as he hurried after her, making the practiced descent from the upper story with ease. "I did exactly what you told me to do. Get him out of that apartment until we could get the bug spray and quarantine him away from everyone else so the problem wouldn't spread."

"Yeah," she huffed as she made it to the front door, wrenching it open, before hurtling herself through. "And in the process, probably terrified Joshua into thinking he's gonna kick the bucket or make everyone else sick as a..."

"Dog?" Alec provided, swiftly holding his hands up as she reared on him for his seemingly poor taste of a joke. Apparently Max decided that she had more important things to do than give him his daily beat down.

Walking as fast as she was, it didn't take them long to reach the house that they had found for Josh to occupy during his unfortunate second bout with fleas. Josh had been fully prepared to stay where he was and deal with the fleas until such a time that powder and remedies could be brought in, but everyone had seen the strain the constant itching and creepy crawlies was making on the transhuman. And the fact that nobody wanted to visit. And then there was the fact that he was contracting minor skin infections from scratching at the itches. And that was using up some of their precious medical supplies. So finally, someone had suggested that Joshua immerse himself as long as possible in a portable tank just outside his house, to try and kill off the fleas and then move immediately to a new, non-infested area. He had, but luck was not with him.

No one quite counted on the dratted little fleas that had nested in Joshua's hair, the thick mane making the perfect little hiding spot. And so Josh was stuck, in another house, another bout of the itches, albeit not as bad as it had been before.

He had been able to drown most of them off and people were trying to procure the flea powder needed. But it was just a temporary fix until they figured out where else the fleas were coming from.

Alec hastened after Max until she came to break in one of the roads. He smirked to see the indecision on her face and finally, taking a sort of pity on her, gestured to their right.

"I knew that!" she snapped at him, storming down the road that led to Joshua's new quarters. Temporary, she was probably assuring herself, as Alec started up a commentary in his head, amusing himself as he exaggerated Joshua's low droned grunting way of speaking and interspersing it with Max's high pitched falsetto that honestly, she'd never reached in real life. Even as much as she had screamed at Alec. She actually had a fairly pleasant voice, not that you'd know it by Alec. Even when she tried to cajole him, it usually ended up coming out in gritted, clenched tones.

Alec slowed his steps as they neared the lonely row of houses that had been deemed uninhabitable at the moment. They needed a lot of work done to be kept from falling down around any trannies head that tried to inhabit them. They'd had to pick the best of the lot for Joshua and instantly he'd received some old posts someone had torn from another house, to brace up the ceiling in the main living area. Alec felt kind of bad about that. That Joshua couldn't even leave his room. It reminded him, a little too much, of course, of their cells back in Manticore.

But he assured himself, that should Joshua absolutely really need to leave, he could do so. They hadn't like, padlocked the door or anything. It was just temporary. Maybe a long temporary, but not at all permanent.

Max however, did not seem to have any hang-ups about hanging back from the dilapidated housing and marched right up to the front door. She seemed about to knock when she glanced over her shoulder. She tilted her head, her lips thinning to hard lines as she jerked her chin up. Alec narrowed his eyes and shook his head in the negative. He'd already done his duty, he figured. Why go there again?

"Alec!" she hissed softly. "Get your ass up here and explain the truth to Joshua."

"What truth?" he scoffed, even though he knew exactly what she wanted.

"If you don't get up here," Max began and Alec rolled his eyes. Here they went with the threats again. "I will have you on KP duty for the next month."

"Aside from ruining my manicure, thus by necessitating a need for more hand lotion, what's that going to accomplish?" Alec snorted, already used to that threat.

"Oh right," Max frowned. "We already can't handle your lotion requests. Guess it works for more than moisturizing, huh?" There was an odd glint in her eyes and Alec was surprised once he realized what she was insinuating. He chuckled at her. She couldn't even say the words out loud.

"Got a city full of hot, super powered chicks, some more horny than I am," Alec threw back at her. "Lotion's nice, but believe me, not necessary."

"It will be when I get through with your reputation," Max countered and Alec pretended to quake in his boots."

"You might be leading this whole shebang, but your credibility on that score?" Alec taunted. "Not the greatest Ms. Ice Queen."

The reminder of her hated nickname among the older transgenics made Max flinch, just slightly. But then she rounded on him once more.

"Fine, KP won't cut it?" she snarled. "I'll have you pulling toilet duty for six weeks."

"Again, Max," Alec shook his head, smiling playfully at her puny threats. "We live in a city full of geniuses who very quickly figured out that it doesn't pay to mess up the sewage system. Maintenance gets maybe three calls a month about that shit. And they usually have it resolved before the boys even get there."

Max huffed several times, her eyes darting around and Alec crossed his arms over his chest. Truthfully, he had no real problem telling Joshua the truth about what he had said. The big guy would go ahead and isolate himself anyways. This had just sped the process up by quite a bit.

"Fine," Max smiled then. A predatory smile, disguised as her usual pleasantry. The corner of Alec's mouth lifted as he waited for her next idea. He was hoping that she would come up with something interesting. He had no clue why she even started their dances anymore with this lameness. But instead of facing off with Alec, she did something totally unexpected.

She pulled from her hip pocket, a cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and then lifted the phone to her ear. Alec was standing far enough away that he couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but he wasn't quite sure that he was going to get close enough to firing distance of her fists.

"Hey, it's me," she announced when obviously, the other party had picked up. Her tone was friendly and conciliatory and Alec was quite sure that she was talking with her sweetie bear, her wheeled wonder, her Logie bear. He rolled his eyes again. "Hey, you remember what we were talking about? That other night?" Alec crossed his eyes and grimaced at her, but Max just calmly gave him her shoulder. "Yeah, that night," she chuckled and her voice was rife with heavy innuendo.

"Anyway," Max continued, eying Alec with what he could only think of as undisguised glee and he mock vomited, but instead of wiping the grin from her face, it only deepened. "I was giving it some thought, and I think I've changed my mind." Her face fell for a moment and then she rallied as Alec smirked again. "Yes, I'm serious!" She paused and she pursed her lips. "Really. Look, I am so serious that I'll even tell you where _the stash_ is."

Alec cocked his head at that. Max had a stash? Stash of what? Chardonnay and pre-pulse music?

"I do so!" Max argued then and Alec grinned to think that she was reamin' on Logie-bear now. "The first is under the garage on C street," her eyes flew to his and her smile was wicked. Something about what she was saying started to niggle at Alec's mind. "And the second is in the broken down fridge and freezer set in the science building with the broken nasty sign on-!"

Suddenly it dawned on Alec exactly what stash Max was talking about. Leaping forward, up the porch, he tried to wrench the phone from Max's grip.

"That's my stash!" he yelled. Well, at least that's what he told himself. He was _not_ whining! "You leave my booze alone! And how the hell did you know?"

"Jeez Alec!" Max tried valiantly to fight Alec off, twist out of his grip and carry on her conversation, all with only a minimum of success. "I told you so," she yelled triumphantly into the phone. "I was with him on all those heists. Of course I would want to know where he put it all!"

"You followed me?" Alec gasped, his hands stilling in their squeeze around her waist. Neither realized it, or seemed to anyway, that they were in danger of falling through several rotten boards, but Joshua, who had finally given in to his curiosity, was standing at the closest window, watching his friends usual merry-go-round of flirtation with one another. He tapped on the window and when both transgenics slowly turned their heads to give him their attention, he pointed down. Comically, to Joshua's point of view, they both glanced down and in perfectly accorded steps, danced out of the way of danger, neither one relinquishing their hold on what they deemed important. Alec of Max and Max of her phone.

"Yes, I do know where the third stash is," Max grinned and Alec renewed his struggle to grab the phone away from her, now that they were on slightly safer ground. "But hey, before I forget," she paused, as did Alec, wondering what the hell she was up to now. "Did we ever find anybody to take the next rotation at the daycare?" She paused theatrically and Alec could hear Mole on the other end, babbling about how busy he was and Alec knew exactly what Mole was thinking. Max was going to tempt Mole into volunteering, in exchange for the big stash of all the alcohol that Alec had manage to steal, smuggle, make and otherwise procure for Terminal City. But Alec knew better. Max was more evil minded than that.

"Don't even think it," he snarled harshly in her ear. "I am not babysitting those stinky, nasty, noisy minions from hell. Never again!"

"They're babies Alec!" Max had just the right amount of indignant outrage in her voice, but it didn't fool him. He knew exactly what they were like and knew she agreed, because she had called them that first. Well, the minions from hell part, anyway.

At that point, Max kicked out, and Alec instinctively shifted his stance. But the backwards kick he had been expecting never materialized. Instead, she had kicked open Joshua's door and then spun them so that Alec was in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" he muttered, trying not to be thrust into the house. No way in hell was he going through another bout of squash the fleas!

"Yeah, well," Max was speaking into the phone again. "Alec lost a bet and he either gets to spend the next two weeks on crèche duty, or..." she paused dramatically and Alec immediately let her loose. Now he had her number.

"Oh fine," he snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I'll tell him the truth."

"What truth?" Joshua asked, his voice muffled as he hung back as far as he could. "Alec not supposed to be here. Quarantine."

"You already had your chance," Max sniffed, her head held high. "So now, you get to keep Joshua company. Your choice Alec. You're on duty one way or another."

Alec's eyes widened in horror. Joshua and the fleas, or the snotty nosed, escape artist babies. Easy peasy. He spun around and lapped the big man on the shoulder. "Josh, buddy, feel like having a roommate for a few days."

"Uh uh!" Joshua protested immediately. "Alec get zoonoses. Not good. Uh uh, not good at all!"

"No worries, buddy boy," Alec thought fast. "Uh, I've already been exposed and nothing, so um, no worries. See..." and then he realized just how to get his revenge. "But I'm worried about Max, because well she was so nice to walk me over, but well, she's been exposed mow too. So I'm afraid-," he broke off and threw Max the smarmiest smile in his arsenal, but somehow she looked woefully unaffected.

Max simply reached in to grasp the doorknob of the door she had so theatrically broken in. "Oh no worries, Alec, honey!" She smiled up at Joshua. "Remember, zoonoses are only communicable to man. I'm a woman. It's all good!" And with that, she slammed the door shut on Alec's stunned, disbelieving face.

Alec stared at the door, horrified, especially as a little niggling sensation started creeping up the back of his neck and-

"No! No scratching!" Joshua howled, yanking Alec's hands down and wrapping him in a bear hug as the itch spread rapidly over Alec's entire head. He could almost weep with the thought of having to shave his head to get rid of the nasty little buggers.

"Yeah," Max's voice floated back to him as he internally swore bloody revenge on the woman that had outsmarted him at long last. "Look, scratch that. It seems Alec has picked up Josh's fleas, so I've had to quarantine him as well. No, we'll find someone else for the crèche. I know that Marina thought she would give it a try, we can ask her. No, Alec will be fine. Joshua knows what to do. Just as long as he's careful, then I'm sure those zoonoses won't be a problem, will they Alec?" she raised her voice so that he was sure to hear. And even as he swore up a blue streak, secretly admiring her for her moxie, he was planning his revenge. And it would be sweet. Especially when he heard that bitch give up the third location of his stash.

Oh yes, there would be hell to pay.


	11. Rune

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Story Title: Rune

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: massive friendship

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: When they say solidarity, they really mean it.

Spoilers/ Time line: Post "Freak Nation".

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: This one actually morphed only slightly from how I first envisioned it. Sometimes the writing takes off in a direction all it's own, but I like the way I have it. Hope you enjoy it too.

**Rune **

She had no clue that it was going on. She only knew that she would be looking for someone specific and sometimes the person was were where they were supposed to be and sometimes not. At first Max figured it for them taking a break or working on their assigned tasks. But when she noticed Joshua hurriedly rolling his sleeve down from where an interested Mole had been peering at his forearm, and then the slightly guilty looks on their faces, did Max start paying a little more attention.

When she clapped Nate on the shoulder after he'd shown her the completed med lists for supplies and the numbers were better than she had hoped for, and he winced, she started to wonder at that too. When she noticed Logan using an ancient photo copier and then hiding what he was working on from her, before loudly trying to greet her and redirect her attention away from herself, Max became truly suspicious. But, knowing how most of the transgenics and transhumans viewed her still, only really getting to know her in the last few weeks, as she had them, since this siege had started, she knew that they weren't just going to tell her what was going on.

When she was finally able to sneak up enough on one small group, what she heard disturbed and frightened her.

"_... it's weird, but not that bad, I don't know what she was complaining about,'_ she overheard Bubba, one of the X6's snorting.

"_I know what you mean,"_ Tack had replied, one of the transhumans that looked like a wild cat cross. "_Have you seen Alec's back lately?"_

"_No, how far has it gotten?"_ Bubba grinned. Max, wondering what on earth the kid was referring to, had been able to use her Manticore given sight and focused in on Bubba's forearm and the sight made her mind whirl. There on the youth's arm, was a rune. Just like the ones that adorned her body, warning them of... something.

She turned away then. Questions rolled through her mind. They were all getting runes now? She wasn't the only one? At once the thought relieved her and dismayed her. She wasn't special now, being the only one and she didn't know if it was a relief or if it took something away from her. Logan had told her that she was the savior of the human race and she had felt that separation further from the rest of mankind, humans included in that, hearing that. She didn't want to be different. She never had. But at the same time, she had thought that she had found a place with her people. But now, knowing that they were hiding this from her, that she wasn't so sure about that place after all.

She had roamed aimlessly, ignoring everyone in her travels. She honestly wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this. She ended up, tucking herself away in one of the outer buildings to sit and think. She would return later. Of course she would, but for the time being, she needed to figure out how to handle whatever this new situation was going to be.

As she leaned her head against the crumbling wall, ignoring the small bits of dust and whatever else floating in the air, she tried to focus her thoughts. But it always seemed to come back down to a very few short thoughts. Namely, why hadn't Alec told her about this? How many runes had shown up on him? What did they say? And what would it mean for them? The questions rolled, like an assembly line, touched briefly before the next came and once through the set, they started all over again.

She couldn't have said how long she had sat there before she became aware of the buzzing noise and the low drone of voices. Perturbed at having her reverie disturbed, she clambered to her feet, intent on letting whomever it was get an earful. That was her mode of operation it seemed. Get frustrated about something that was out of her control and take it out verbally on whomever was closest.

The conversation grew louder, as did the buzzing sound, one that she vaguely thought she might know, with a few more clues about what it was. The drone was familiar to her senses. The conversation however, reached her first.

"... how Max is going to react to this?" someone was asking.

"I don't know," a voice replied, one that she recognized. Alec! "But you've seen what this does to her. Maybe it's not the greatest idea, but she's gotta know we're behind her."

"Yeah, but seriously Alec, angel wings?" the other voice chuckled. Max frowned as she crept closer to a small room in the back of the building.

"Well what the hell else represents a savior better than an angel?" Alec snorted back. "Give me another shot."

"Here," there was a pause in the buzzing and she could hear a slosh of liquid. "You know I'm almost done."

"I know," Alec grunted. "Still stings though."

"Well fuck," the other voice laughed. "I told you I was just an amateur at this shit."

"Uh huh," Alec agreed dryly. "Now, you're not making pornographic jokes back there are you. 'Cause that'd really piss her off."

"Everything pisses Max off," the other male voice snorted. Alec sighed. She had finally gotten close enough to peer in to the room where the door was slightly ajar. She could see Alec sitting backwards on a chair, his arms hanging over the front, with a tumbler of some liquid, probably alcoholic, clutched in one hand. His head was down and she could just see someone else's gloved hand touching at the skin of his upper back. And then, the very recognizable tattoo gun began to buzz again. The hands reached for a wet wipe to rub at the spot that had just been touched.

"So do you think this ink will last longer?" Alec muttered. "Your last batch was kinda iffy, huh?"

"I made some improvements," the voice replied and Max began to wonder if it belonged to Kern, a friend of Joshua's. He looked mostly human, until you reached his eyes. And that was when the little bit of monkey that Manticore used became apparent. That and the tail was what really gave him away. She turned her attention back to Alec and could see that upon his shoulder blade closest to her, was a scrolling set of what appeared to be the runes decorating his body, in an abstract pattern. Recalling what the other, Kern? What he had said about it, she could almost see the angel wings, as he had called it.

"So when are you guys telling Max about this?" he asked of Alec and then smacked at the X5 when he shrugged. "Don't move dumb ass!" She had to bite her lip as someone other than she took the irascible male to task.

"We're still working on that," Alec winced. "You know how she is about surprises. Don't want her thinking the wrong thing about this."

"A bunch of you yahoos stormed my apartment one night after getting drunk on Mole's rotgut, demanding I give you tattoos of her runes to show your solidarity under her leadership," Kern laughed. "She's either gonna go postal on your ass for doin' something stupid, or she's gonna get totally weepy and blubber over the idea. Probably both."

"How many times have you met Max?" Alec demanded with a grunt. There was a pause and then Kern was laughing again.

"Yeah, she's gonna get postal," he agreed. "Maybe if you all show her at the same time, she'll be overwhelmed enough with the numbers."

"Pfft," Alec raspberried into his glass. "She'll still blame me."

"And is that why you kept coming back?" Kern teased. "Hoping to make a drunken idea into a grand enough gesture that she'd think twice about it."

"Thus giving me enough time to reach minimum safe distance," Alec concluded, chuckling and then grew quiet. "Nah, just, once I got the idea, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"All right," Kern sighed. He was rubbing something over Alec's shoulders again. "That's it."

Max could see Alec twisting, trying to peer over his shoulder. "Everything?" he asked. "You got it all?"

"Every last rune Cale provided me with and the wings are complete," Kern affirmed. "The ink's been holding and this last batch should be healed in a day or two."

"Awesome my man," Alec sighed as Kern attached some gauze to the area he had just been working on. "Despite Mimi's complaining, you actually do good work."

"That little brat is a wimp," Kern snorted. "If it weren't for wanting to impress that X six that she has her eye on, she'd never have done it."

"Yeah, I talked to her about that," Alec sighed, his voice slightly muffled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"The tat or the six?" Kern teased. They both laughed and Max felt a smile curve the corner of her lips.

"Both actually," Alec admitted. His head popped free of the material and he moved to slide his arms through the t-shirt. "Maven is all but ready to go after Nikki, and he's getting a little annoyed with Mimi. So is Nikki. We don't need crap like that going on, especially right now. So I had a talk with her. She's on the right track now. Whether she likes it or not."

"About supporting Max?" Kern wondered. And Max wondered the same thing herself.

"Nah, she always did," Alec waved one hand dismissively. "She was just using this as a chance to impress Mave. But she believes in Max, just like the rest of us."

"Cool," Kern agreed. Max couldn't see him anymore, but it sounded like he was picking up, maybe putting things away. She realized that if she wanted to let them keep their little secret, she needed to go now. But... an idea was forming in her mind. She slipped away, on silent feet, planning how she would go about researching what she wanted. And she'd have to move fast. If she was going to be ready for their little surprise...

The day had finally come. All of their tattoos had been healed up and were easily recognizable, Alec realized. A few of those that had joined in his little cause had been making hints that they wanted to do the big reveal. But as usual, Max had been a whirlwind of activity. Having seemed to caught a second wind, or whatever it was in the past few days, she had been cheery with everyone and all bolstering spirits and making happy little pep talky speeches. Whatever it was, Alec was relieved. Maybe catching her in this mood would be better in the long run when they finally revealed what she would most likely consider a stupid little stunt. A time and resource waster. With a sigh, he allowed the litany of possible complaints that she could come up with, to run through his mind. Better to be ready for anything.

Unfortunately, when he did catch a hold of her between runs to wherever she had deemed it necessary that she needed to go to through out the day, she wasn't in the mood to just go haring off with Alec. He would have been disappointed, but she had asked so nicely if what he needed could wait until that evening. Deciding quickly that it would give him a chance to make sure that everyone was in place for the reveal, he had agreed.

They made plans to meet down at the mess hall so they could eat while they "chatted". That seemed good enough for Max and Alec figured, as he headed back to let the others know the plan, that feeding the savage beast might also help in the long run.

He was starting to get nervous about this. And it was starting to show.

Because it wasn't just a drunken idea. It was something that had been fulminating in his brain for a while. He had seen how disconnected Max was from everything. Not just the transgenics and their cause, but from Logan, her friends, all the things she liked to do. There wasn't a lot that anyone could do to remedy some of those things. They were all in the same boat as she as far as this siege putting a damper on their lives. But Alec had been thinking for a long time that Max needed to remember what she was fighting for. And if she believed that this cause didn't care for her too, because she was just as much a part of the family as the rest of the transgenics and transhumans.

Alec had been simply planning to get a simple tattoo from Kern. It was something Kern had found to keep himself busy. And his tattoos had the added benefit that they were permanently removable. Unlike the bar code tattoos that kept growing back, being a part of their genetic encoding as they were. That had been the plan, until he had stupidly blabbed his plan to a few others. And then they jumped on the bandwagon and within a few days, had become a whole wagon train.

Logan had heard and thought it was a nice gesture. He had even organized the pictures of the runes and what each one meant, or the closest approximation in the English language. In a smart move, he hadn't gotten one himself, because as he rightly put it, it wasn't his place. Alec secretly wondered if, with the accident that blew out Logan's spinal cord, the man was wary of more pain.

So he went about his day, alternately dreading Max's reaction and imagining scenarios where she might just, if he was lucky, laugh it off and tell them all to get their asses back to work.

They met that evening, just outside of head quarters and Alec could feel his nerves, tightly strung as they walked down to the mess hall where everyone was gathered. He was barely paying any attention to Max, until she smacked his bicep and he turned his head.

"Did you hear what I said?" she demanded, her face scrunched up, ready to launch into pissy miss.

"No, not really," he admitted readily, giving her as cheeky a grin as he could muster. "Was thinking about dinner."

"Don't know why you would be," she chuckled and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I really, really wish we'd been able to finish that raid on the chain warehouse. I'm pretty sure that the spices were the next aisle over."

"And like I said, it could have been spices, could have been cleaning supplies," Alec retorted. "wasn't gonna risk the team with incoming unfriendlies just so the meals might possibly taste a step above crap."

"They're not crap," Max sighed. "Just... really bland. And it was the right call. Of course it was. Wishful thinking I guess."

"Yeah," Alec smiled. It wasn't the first time she had admitted that he had tightened up his judgment calls, especially when deploying teams through the city of Seattle for their various missions. But he still liked hearing it. "I know all about that."

"Oh really?" Max asked, her smile almost blinding as she turned her face up to him. "And what have you been wishing for? As if I couldn't guess!"

"Nah, no Max," he smirked right back. "Whatever your little mind came up with, you'd be miles off."

"Oh please, I could give you a laundry list of wishes and every single one of them wold be dead on or damn close."

"Like what?" he demanded, loosening up quite a bit as their banter flowed as easily as their walk.

"Soap," she groaned and shook her head as Alec chuckled. She wasn't wrong. "Number one request. Because that lye stuff the resource crew came up with is horrific."

"Okay, granted," Alec agreed immediately, because he knew she was speaking the truth. Both personally and because there had been a lot of requests, through everyone that had anything to do with acquisitions, which was a major part of his responsibilities that Max had assigned him. "What else?"

"Oh let's see," Max mused. "That first one was kinda a gimme, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," he chuckled. And then waited, before teasing in a sing song voice. "What could Alec possibly want?"

"Oh, I know," Max simpered back. "You're really, really hoping that whatever it is that you're planning on surprising me with tonight goes over well and that I won't end up tearing you a new one," she laughed. Alec had the feeling that it wasn't because of the ridiculousness of the wish, but the automatic stunned look that he was sure covered his face.

"All right!" he growled, staring her down as she paused as well, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Who told?"

"You just did," she smirked, poking her forefinger into his chest. "Seriously Alec, anyone could see it."

"Ah crap," he sighed, rolling his head on his neck, feeling the crackling in his spine from the tension he had been carrying over this.

"And I'm right, aren't I?" Max pressed, looking gleeful at having caught him out. But at least, at this point, she wasn't taking him to task for actually having planned to surprise her.

"Yeah," he admitted, a little reluctantly still. Just because she knew there was a surprise, didn't guarantee that she wouldn't blow a gasket over it.

"So what is it?" she demanded, turning again to continue walking. "Did you go back and get me my spices?"

"Yeesh," he grumbled. "What is it with you and those spices?"

"Well, it would be nice," she scoffed. "And everyone would be grateful. But you didn't, huh?"

"No, I did not organize a raid on a warehouse that we already stole from just to get you some salt and pepper," Alec grinned. He could see her rolling her eyes.

"It's more than salt and pepper," she huffed. "I'm talking cinnamon, seasoning salt, garlic, onion, lemon pepper, oregano, parsley, rosemary-!"

"And thyme, which we didn't have," Alec punned, pointing at his wrist where his watch resided. Max rolled her eyes and punched lightly at his forearm.

"That was bad," she groaned.

"Okay yeah," Alec agreed even as he chuckled under his breath. "But seriously, if you really want to, I'm sure we can find another place to hit up."

"Well, don't you agree that everyone would enjoy that?" she demanded.

"Probably not as much as some real hooch and not the rotgut Tim and his gang are producing," Alec nodded importantly. They both shuddered at the thought of those concoctions.

"Okay, so we know it's not spices," Max continued her former guessing game. "Are you just trying to butter me up before you ask me for something huge?"

"If I wanted to butter you up," Alec grinned widely, "I'd have much better ways than a crappy, bland, third rate meal at the same crappy, bland mess hall we always go to."

"Okay, point taken."

It wasn't too much longer after that, as Max continued to tease Alec with silly wishes, that they arrived at the mess hall. Alec was relieved to see that the majority of people that had gotten involved in his little scheme had gathered and that they were smart enough to be seated randomly, rather than all clustered together. Joshua, whom Max would have sat with, even if she had to wedge in, which she regularly did with the big guy, wasn't present. Alec suspected that he might be hiding back in the kitchen until the big reveal. Getting a tattoo for Joshua had been quie the novelty. As the very first trans anything created, he had no bar code such as the others did. They were paid barely any attention as they entered the building, but Max paused all the same. Alec watched as she hesitated just inside the door way, knuckles brushing over her sternum before she pressed her palm flat for just a second.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly. She seemed startled when he spoke, making him frown. She lifted her chin and smiled benignly.

"Just fine," she nodded once and then turned to the line to gather their trays and food. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's," he agreed with a tight smile. He could see now as they got into the main hall properly that those idiots had made their groupings seem random, but really, there was very little seating left. About the only place that they could sit together was in the very center of the room and Alec mentally rolled his eyes as he followed their de facto leader. Of course, it would never creep into their minds that Max could be utterly contrary to their intentions and choose to sit by herself at one of the far tables.

But to his relief and the muted delight of those awaiting her, she headed straight to the center table which was pretty much empty, greeting those she knew fairly well on the way. Once she had taken her seat on the bench, Alec skirted the table so that he would be opposite of her. But as she ordered her meal from the tray to the table, he heard some not so sly grunts and coughs, letting him know that the rabble didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hey Max," he began and then had to clear his throat. She didn't look up like he was expecting. Instead she continued unrolling her cutlery from the paper napkin.

"Yeah Alec?" she responded, but seemed more interested in the food. Or maybe just deciphering what exactly the offering was.

"Max, uh, I need to talk to you about something," he tried again. Again she pretty much ignored looking at him.

"Go ahead," she offered.

Alec sighed and wondered how to go about this. For all that it was an idea... he still wasn't too sure what her reaction would be and therefore didn't know what light to present this through. He heard another grunt and when his eyes slid in that direction, he saw Kern motioning with his hands. Alec just barely restrained his snort. Yeah, just take his shirt off. That wouldn't go over well in any situation and if he were to do that, Max would think he'd lost his mind.

But then, on the upside of that, she'd probably be too shocked at his behavior to get pissy about something as inconsequential as a tattoo. It was a mark of how nervous and unsure he was that Alec considered it. But first...

"Actually, I have something to show you," he tried one more time. And this time, she lifted her face from where she had been using her fork to dig through the mound of casserole type offering on her dinner plate. The smile she had for him calmed him. She was still in a good mood. That was... ideal.

"You do?" she grinned and then made a show of setting her fork down. She gestured peaceably towards him and waited expectantly.

But now that her eyes were on him, Alec felt a lump in his throat and the nervousness was back. Deciding to just get it over with, he shed his coat and laid it on the bench next to him.

Swiveling around, throwing his leg over the bench, Alec reached for the hem of his soft T-shirt. He heard Max's slight gasp, but ignored it, concentrating instead on the nods of approval he was receiving from the rest of the room at large. When the shirt was off, he continued swinging around until his back was presented to her. Unable to look over his shoulder to see her reaction, he instead relied on the faces of those closest to him.

They were grinning like fools.

He heard a slight scrape and realized Max was pushing the bench seat back. And then, the next moment, he felt her soft fingers brushing over the healed art work decorating his back.

"Alec?" she whispered out and he finally turned his head so that he could see her. He was surprised to see her eyes glistening. "This is beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked earnestly. Apparently unable to speak much herself, she traced the wings of the angel he had chosen, the feathery touch oddly appropriate.

"So much," she whispered once again and Alec wasn't sure if she was commenting in response to his question or the sheer magnitude of the amount of work. But then he felt her finger probe a little more. "Are these... those are runes in the wings, aren't they?" she demanded, though her voice was still gentle. Alec nodded, feeling relief that he finally knew. "This is amazing Alec. But why couldn't you have shown me before?"

Alec didn't have to say a word as the rest of the gathered transgenics responded to her question as the rolled up sleeves, pulled aside necklines and as a whole, bared the tattoos that they had chosen. He watched with pleasure as Max's eyes grew large as she stared numbly around the room. There were a few choked sounds from her as they all waited with partially bated breath for the rest of her reaction. But as Alec stood to turn and see her fully, he noted that she was pressing at her chest again.

"Max?" he asked softly. Her head came up sharply and she smiled tremulously.

"There's a new rune," she murmured, as surprisingly, she began to unbutton her blouse. Alec's eyes widened but she stopped after the third button and spread the fabric apart. He could see now why she had been rubbing at the spot. There, directly over her heart was a new symbol, but strangely it didn't match up with anything Alec recognized. He darted around the table to see more closely as the others pressed in as well.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded, worriedly. They had all, Max included, thought that this crap was done with her. The message had been delivered.

"I researched it," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken, her voice growing in volume. "It's not like the others. It's... the concept... it's love. Not just romantic, but brotherly, pure, fanatical, I don't know..."

"It's the love we have for her and she for us," Kern finally spoke up, standing tall and beaming. Alec, hearing that, his mind began to whirl with suspicions.

"The love that's gonna sustain us through all this crap," Max finished, smiling up at him. "What do you think?" she asked.

Alec, recognizing Kern's hand in this now, regarded her for the longest moment and saw finally, the same hesitation, fear of other's reactions that he had dealt with earlier. And just as she had accepted his, probably because Kern, the little rat, had spilled the beans, Alec had no trouble dealing with her little turnaround.

"It's beautiful," he announced. Pleasure suffused him when Max threw her arms around his neck. His hands responded automatically, sliding around her waist to pull her close.

"Thank you for this Alec," she whispered in his ear. "I don't know how you knew, but I really needed this."

He smirked, just slightly, but had to ask. "Why're you so sure it was me?"

"Because it's always you Alec."


	12. Touch

Title: Touch

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Elgee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13 for allusions, maybe language, just to be safe.

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship, budding romance

Pairing: mentions of Max/ Logan, Val/ Logan (canon)

Summary: One touch to lead, one touch to follow. One touch to just let yourself go.

Spoilers/ Time line: Late season two.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Is at the discretion of the author. Please ask first.

A/N: This one turned out only slightly different than I had intended. The general theme is the same as the outline I had, but in an effort to get past a lot of exposition, I moved the start of the story further along the time line. And once I got flowing with Sketchy, it kind of stayed that way. With Max and Alec on the periphery, you can really read between the lines on this one, so feel free to do that. But I really like the way it ended up!

**Touch**

"Man, this was a neat idea," Sketchy announced as he flopped into his seat. He was panting slightly after his exertions on the dance floor. The other occupant at the table, Logan Cale, he only knew peripherally from being friends with the woman they had in common, Max Guevara. But he was glad that the man had extended the invitation he had given to Max, to her other friends as well. Cindy had explained to Sketchy that the couple was having a rough time for reasons not totally understood, in their relationship. Logan understood that Max needed a little buffer but still wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. Sketchy hadn't much cared one way or the other what was going on, but he was at least smart enough to recognize opportunities when they came his way.

So earlier, when they'd, meaning he and Alec McDowell, had been standing outside the club, slightly away from the line of hopeful entrants, chatting with the bouncer, Sketchy had watched his man's performance. It took him a little while to understand the subtlety that Alec had been employing, but then after a while he got it. Instead of threatening or bribing the bouncer as numerous others tried to do, Alec was simply setting up things for down the road. He chatted amiably with the harried man about other places the bouncer had worked, some hobbies they had in common. And who knew that simply hitting a punching bag could be considered a hobby?

Eventually Sketchy had joined in, throwing in small comments about a humorous story about one of the deliveries they'd made some weeks past. He figured, if Alec were going to make himself unforgettable to this guy, then so could he. Maybe he could finagle his way in again down the road. Impress a certain hottie he had his eye on.

The bouncer had seemed wary at first, but when the pair of them didn't harass him, he relaxed and when he wasn't consulting his list and allowing guests entry, he was laughing, sharing and joking around with them. When Logan had showed up, kindly picking up Max and Cindy so they wouldn't have to walk in their... finery, Alec had happily announced that the rest of their party had shown up. He had stepped back and allowed Logan to take lead on that one. The bouncer, Shane by name, was greeted by the older man and his list consulted, finding Cale's name and his plus four and allowed them all admittance. Sketchy had had a moment of brilliance, slipping Shane a precious twenty, thanking him for chatting and telling him to get a drink on him later. Shane had happily accepted it, saying that he would and telling them all to have a great time.

Alec had noticed and gave Sketch a knowing nudge with his elbow as they moved into the darkened entrance of the club. Sketch, round eyed, found himself appreciating the higher class establishment that was quite the cut above Crash bar where he normally hung out. And best of all, a whole new host of honey's to try his lines out on.

So the evening had been cherry right from the word go. Sure, they'd had to cajole Max out onto the dance floor with them, but once Original got her way and the dj slid into some classic spins, Max was out there gyrating with the best of them. And he'd noticed the smirk on Alec's face as they stayed out of the girl's ways. At least it was easier to see than the wistful look on Logan's face. But he'd felt sorry for the guy, which was one of the reasons he'd returned to the table.

"I had them freshen up your drink," Logan offered as he slid Sketch's drink closer to him.

"You didn't have to do that," Sketch offered appreciatively as he lifted it up. "But thanks man."

"Not a problem," Logan demurred, turning his attention back out to the dance floor. He smiled again and Sketch turned his head to see, predictably of course, what had captured his attention. The cues of the music, overlaid with what were currently playing started to change. It sounded to Sketch's untrained ear, vaguely Latina in style and he was surprised when a large number of dancers started exiting the floor. But judging from the movement around the tables posted above and around the dance floor, there was a whole new crop to take their place. "This is why I chose this place."

"Huh?" was the lanky messenger boy's brilliant reply. Logan threw him a brief smile.

"They do a lot of more specialized dancing," he told him. "I used to come here with my wife, well ex-wife now, when we were younger. They slowly added a lot more to their repertoire to attract a younger generation."

Sketchy nodded, though he wasn't quite following. "Specialized dancing?" he asked, looking for a little more information to go on.

"Watch," Logan grunted, jerking his chin to the dance floor. They had an excellent view, being slightly elevated and overlooking the hardwood and veneered floor. Sketch, taking another slow sip of his drink, turned marginally in his seat. The dancers still remaining on the floor had taken up positions and had quickly flowed into a dance that reminded Sketchy of his younger years, sitting around his parents living room while his mother happily watched a show about Stars Dancing or some weird thing like that. Ballroom dancing, he realized in an instant. That's what it was like. But instead of big old flowing gowns and tuxes, these people were a lot more relaxed looking.

"Wow," he sighed as the uniform turns and inherent sensuousness of the dance made itself apparent. He glanced back at his host. "You used to dance like that?"

"I did," Logan chuckled. "When we were married, Val and I used to take lessons. Her idea, but it wasn't bad. I mean, there were a lot of social functions we used to attend where you were expected to dance like this... sort of," he finished with a rueful laugh. Another piece of the Cale puzzled was offered, not that Sketch was worrying over it.

Their view though, was momentarily disrupted as Original Cindy returned to the table. She gained her seat and Logan, as politely as he had with Sketch, slid a fruity concoction over to the girl while she smiled her thanks at him.

"Where're Max and Alec?" Sketch asked and he definitely didn't miss the relief on Logan's face that the older man didn't have to ask.

"They on the other side, arguin as usual," the black girl huffed. She took a small mouthful of the icy drink, savoring it before she returned the glass to the table.

"What on earth are they arguing about now?" Logan sighed, even as his eyes searched for them, as did the others.

"Alec wants ta dance but my girl don't know the steps," Cindy offered with a shrug and then smiled slyly as she leaned forward. "He neva gonna get Boo out there."

"I wish I had taken that bet," Sketch laughed and then again as Cindy looked mildly alarmed. He pointed to the edge of the dance floor and she turned just in time to see Alec leading Max out. The girl looked irritated, while Alec looked, well, as happy as a pig in mud.

"Huh," Logan sighed, more resigned seeming than actually upset. They all watched as the pair waited for a cue, the downbeat in the music before they entered into the dance, twirling around. There was only a momentary stumble on Max's part before she was just as smooth as the other women out there. Looking better than some of them even.

"So either she was lying or she's got photographic memory," Sketch teased, luckily this time, totally missing the speculative look passing between Cindy and Logan.

"Actually," Logan dismissed the off the cuff theory Sketch had given them. "It's Alec. Look how he's holding her," he directed. Both of the younger people turned their heads back to the dance floor.

"Yeah?" Cindy finally spoke up, sounding unsure as to what point Logan was making. He must have understood because he gestured at another couple on the floor.

"See how he's holding her?" he demanded gently and both kids nodded. "And see what's different about Max and Alec?"

"He's holding her shoulder, not her waist," Sketchy realized instantly. Logan was nodding. Sketchy turned back to their host. "Isn't there like rules about dancing?"

"Only if you were in a competition," Logan explained. "No, all he's doing is directing her. Watch them when Max's back is to us."

They had a little difficulty, as there were other patrons moving around them as well. But slowly, what Logan had been talking about was making itself known. Alec's hand while yes, being on Max's bare shoulder blade, they were certainly not idle and not in any despicable manner.

"A quick tap here, a slide there," Logan smiled, sounding thoughtful, and looking so as he cupped his chin in his hand. "Let's her know when they're going to turn, which way they're going next."

"That's a really good idea," Cindy sounded impressed. Sketchy was as well, since it was not ever something that he had had occasion to think about.

"That's what the instructor that Val and I had were trying to teach us," Logan went on, and in an aside to Cindy, in case Max had never told her, "my ex-wife." Cindy nodded, her face impassive. "You can learn all the routines you want, but improvisation is a lot of fun too."

"And both Max and Alec are good with that," Cindy giggled and for some reason, Sketch felt like he was missing the punch line of a joke.

"The thing about it is," Logan went on, "using that method, when you're dancing and it's unfamiliar, well you can still have fun and sort of, let yourself go. Do it without looking like a fool out there. Feel protected and sheltered, with just a touch," he ended softly, remembering once how Val had explained how she had felt about their dancing lessons that first day the instructor had demonstrated with her. The man that she would eventually leave him for. Not that she had stayed with their instructor either. Her other romance, with a bottle of vodka held much more sway than any man could.

It took only a moment for Logan to notice Cindy's sympathetic stare, to which he smiled tightly back in return. But as always his eyes went back to searching _her_ out. He was happy to see her happy. To see her living something of the normal life that she wanted to badly. Even if, and yes it hurt when she smiled up at Alec like that as their bodies swayed closer together before breaking apart again, even if...

If only Manticore...

If only...

And then he would have been the one to touch her, to slide against her, to guide her, to bring her the happiness she deserved. But now and maybe not ever, would he be able to do that. Manticore and their damnable virus had seen to that.

He couldn't hold her hand as _he _did, or tap her shoulder, as _he_ did. And even if it was admitted only to himself and no one else, could Logan put a smile on her face like that, with just a few small touches.


	13. Xerox

Title: Xerox

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Elgee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: humor, romance

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Headlines can be misleading.

Spoilers/ Time line: Late season 2.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: Not entirely thrilled about this one, but it serves its purpose. Not very probable and it ends abruptly. I think I like it that way though.

**Xerox**

When he called Sketch and asked if Sketch wanted to meet him for lunch, he was turned down instantly. That was pretty unusual, because Alec McDowell had been smart enough to offer to treat this time, right from the get go. When Alec asked what Sketch was up to, Sketchy had only replied that he had a side job that needed taking care of and that he'd catch up with Alec later that night.

When he'd called Cindy next, he'd gotten the same brush off, except her excuse was that she was eating with Max. That was fine by Alec, though he wasn't exactly wanting to be in that girl's vicinity any time soon.

The past few weeks, she, Max had been glaring at him, more often than usual. She'd been just about everywhere that he had been and it had started to unnerve him a little bit. At work, it was a bit of a given. But when she'd shown up at Crash and two other bars that he'd frequented, he'd been weirded out. He hit up a strip club the next time and to his relief, she wasn't infiltrating the bar like she had that time they'd had to rescue Ariel, or whatever the hell that mer-girl had decided to call herself.

But then he'd finally had enough of the vacuous dancers, earlier than usual because his mind and surprisingly, his body, couldn't focus on what was right in front of him because it was too attuned to thinking of the girl that was driving him crazy. He'd exited the street and could have sworn that he saw her, on her motorcycle, just down the street, in between two cars. He'd blinked, shook his head slightly and when he looked again, there was no one there.

He had even tried Joshua's. The big guy had been happy to see Alec and at first, it had been great since Max hadn't been there. But she'd shown up within half an hour of his arrival, with food.

If it hadn't been for the fact that there was just barely enough food for the three of them to go around, he would have wondered, but she had seemed startled to see him there. But then just shrugged her shoulders and went to greet Josh.

So now, he was a little leery of going back to the for sure place that he knew she would be that day. But knowing that Normal would throw a gargantuan hissy fit, he finally gave in, wondering if he'd have to hide out in the john just to eat a peaceful meal.

When he arrived at Jam Pony, he saw Sketch straddling his bike, just outside the entryway. He was stuffing a ream of papers into his messenger bag and then began peddling away from the building.

"Hey man, you finish early?" Alec called happily. Even if Max was there, Sketch could act as a buffer. But the lanky biker didn't even slow down.

"Nah, just got the assignment," he called as he pedaled away. "Catch ya later!"

With a sigh, Alec continued on into the building. He scanned the place hastily, catching Normal's eye and was waved over. Resigned, he moved to the desk and rummaged through his bag to find his clipboard with all his deliveries listed. He handed it off to Normal, who gave it a once over, then glanced up at the clock.

"You're on lunch Golden Boy," he informed Alec, then, with pen still in hand, jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "If you can stand the racket Missy Miss is making."

Alec's left eyebrow quirked up. Racket? He wasn't hearing much, other than a motorized whine coming from one of the back rooms. "Max is back there?" he asked hesitantly, wanting certain clarification, because he had on occasion, heard Normal assign that name to girls other than Max that were taking a high and mighty tone with the boss. Normal nodded absentmindedly.

"Paid to use the copier on her break," he muttered. "Not that I care about her boyfriend. But whatever floats her boat, right?"

Alec refrained from making "the face" when Logan Cale was brought up. The one that reached between grimacing at the thought of him and snickering with laughter at the absurdity of the man.

With a resigned sigh, Alec headed over to his locker to retrieve the lunch that he had reluctantly packed that morning, before the great idea of taking Sketch out to lunch had occurred to him. He glanced in the bag, noting that it would be about the same thing, since lunch consisted of take away leftovers from his favorite little Mexican stand. Knowing that it would taste better cold, he didn't bother to head over to the employee lounge. That would afford Max a clear view of him if and when she ever exited the copy room. And why hadn't he known that there was a copy room back there? He had figured it for Normal's personal sanctuary. If he'd known... He fought down the grin that leering thoughts provided.

Of course, his traitorous little brain reminded him that there was a sexy, red hot female back there right now. But she was the type of female that would break him in two and stuff him into the copier, rather than consent to have a little good old fashioned fun with the machine.

His introspection into the mechanics of how exactly she could go about accomplishing that were enough to make him lose the fantasy. It would have been a cold day in hell before the other happened. Wasn't that how the saying went? But just as he glanced up from setting his meal out on the bench before him, he noted that the other feminine bane to his existence, Original Cindy and her unspoken promises of homo erotic fantasy fulfillment were something he couldn't fight on the best of days, had arrived. He smirked as she wheeled her bike down the ramp, calling out to friends and co-workers. Luckily she seemed fairly content to ignore the back room where her best friend was hiding out. After parking her bike against one of the building columns, she made her way back to the bank of lockers.

"What chu doin' hidin' all the way back here?" she asked with amusement as Alec debated the wisdom in quickly repacking everything and finding a safe tree out in the middle of nowhere to lunch under. It might seem extreme, but she had been _everywhere_!

"Sketch was busy," he finally shrugged. "So I'm eatin'. Why? Is there a problem with that?" He was wary of getting too deep into it with Cindy. Any suspicions the girl might have or complaints and since Cindy had already proclaimed that she was eating her lunch with her room mate, she'd take them straight to Max for sure. He wondered idly again why it was that when one female was pissy with one male, their entire gender had to suffer for it. He had started to wonder if Cindy's attitude on males was one of the reasons why Max was the way she was. It was a theory.

"Nah," Cindy smiled as she worked the combination of her lock, deftly spinning the tumbler despite her ridiculously long nails. Another of the feminine mysteries. "Jus' wonderin' why you be sittin' there by yo' lonesome. Or maybe you just ain't seen the headlines today?"

"The headlines?" he repeated, his mind instantly flying to the problem that was looming largest on the minds of the transgenics. And that was anonymity. Had one of their kind been found out, revealed? But then, Alec knew for one hundred percent sure, that Max would have fournd and cornered him and demanded help rescuing whatever poor trannie in a tree it turned out to be. Or Logan would have been blowing up his cell phone looking for someone to back Max up because she, typically would have raced off into danger by herself. And Cindy certainly wouldn't be so sanguine about the deal. So he forced himself to calm.

"Mm hmm," Cindy murmured. She glanced down at her bag and carefully reached into one of the pockets of her messenger bag. She extracted a bright purple sheet and unfolded it. "Got one right here. O' course it don't come out an say, exactly, but those who know can read between the lines." She held the sheet out to him, but Alec didn't take it. He could see the bold, black letters in block print easily enough.

_Modern Woman Takes Romance by the Reins. Breakdowns over break ups a thing of the past!_

"Oh my god," he groaned. "Again?" he asked in disbelief. Cindy was quite right. It was easy enough to connect the dots, especially knowing mpw that Max was in the back room printing these off. But what the hell was she thinking of? "How many times this month does that make?"

"Apparently just once," Cindy chuckled as she took the sheet and simply threw it in her now opened locker. "For real suga. I think this is it."

"Now look," Alec sighed as she removed two brown paper bags and then softly shut the metal door with a dull clang. "We all know how this merry go round goes. And why the hell does she feel the need to go advertise it? That's..." He wasn't sure what he could say to that. Yes, he had always told Max that as transgenics, they didn't belong with ordinaries. Not only could ordinaries not understand certain basic needs that the highly trained, skilled hybrids had, they couldn't fulfill them. And in the current climate they were living in, being with an ordinary was a sure way to get said ordinary into the line of fire.

And there was more to it. Even disregarding how he felt about Logan personally, he was pretty sure that this was a crap way to go on about it all. Sure, Logan hadn't exactly treated Maxie with the best of intentions or regard, often treating her like a caged tiger on a leash. Or a superheroed flunky to his overinflated sidekicks ego. Putting her in danger with his stupid little missions that he thought changed the world, but in reality did jack other than providing some other big baddie room to move in, expand his territory.

"Someone really needs to talk to her about this," Alec groaned and Cindy, having straddled the bench, similarly to how he had, just regarded him with a cool eyebrow raise.

"I talked to my Boo 'til I was blue in de face," Cindy shrugged her shoulders, looking not all that bent out of shape about it. "All she said was she was dealing wi' de most dense male eva step foot on de planet. So this girl backed off." She chuckled then and pointed one carefully decorated digit at him. "Maybe you'd have betta luck."

Alec grimaced, a groan working its way up his throat. That would be just friggin' typical. Here he'd been busting his ass to avoid her and now, thanks to her melodramatic tendencies, heretofore thought by him to be reserved for dramas outside of work, he was being pressed into the mission of once again trying to talk sense into the girl. But then the absent thought of maybe being locked in a small room once more with her, the opportunities that might afford. Maybe he could make it worth his while...

A little kiss snuck in, or a slipped digit... Of course there'd be hell to pay. He started to wonder just how big that copy room was. With a heaving sigh, knowing that perhaps it would be better to just get their run in of the day over and done with, so it wasn't hanging over his head, he rose from his seat with a murmured admonition to watch his lunch for him to Cindy. The girl chuckled and nodded, before starting to unpack her own bag of goodies.

No one stopped him as he made his way to the back room where the noises that he'd detected before, had ceased. With a sigh and a quick thumbs up from Normal, he rapped sharply at the door and then slipped inside before she could deny him entry.

"Yeah?" Max asked from where she stood, at the back of the surprisingly roomy square dimensions that Alec hadn't bothered to calculate of dead space in the building. She was shuffling more of those purple flyer's into order and the copy machine was only letting off a whir of its motor slowing down. She turned her head when he didn't answer immediately and there was a smirk in pace. "Alec. I was wondering when I'd see you."

"You were huh?" Alec retorted immediately. "Counting the minutes until I come and try and kick some sense into you again? Max, are you seriously...?" And then he trailed off as he realized exactly what it was that she had had Sketchy doing. She had paid the lanky messenger to post these all over town. He had known it before, but seeing the easy going happiness in her face just sort of brought it home. He regarded her carefully. She certainly looked much better this time around than all the previous times that she had cut ties with the cyber hacker.

"Seriously what?" she asked, a teasing smirk on her face as she turned around to lean against the machine, purple ream of papers in hand still.

He sighed and inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the confrontation. He gestured to the papers in her hand. "Look," he offered in a cajoling tone, "I get that you really do understand the situation. But have you really thought about how this is going to affect him?"

"Logan?" she asked carefully, her face a mask of confusion and then she smiled sadly. "He kinda already knows," she shrugged. "I mean, I told him first, of course. That was only fair."

"He knows?" Alec repeated incredulously. And then shook his head. "No, no way! And he went along with it? He has no problems? None whatsoever with you plastering these all over the city? A public break-up like this?"

"What...?" Max began, but then her face cleared. "Alec, did you even bother to look past the headline?" she chuckled. Alec shook his head, slightly dumbfounded. She sighed, but it didn't sound all that disappointed. "Drastic measures," she muttered. She pulled one of the sheets free and on her way by him, out the door, she handed it to him. "Talk to me again _after_ you read that."

And then she was gone.

With a roll of his eyes, Alec skimmed through the dark lettered words and did a double take. He quickly moved back to the top and read through what he was afraid was a story almost too damn good to be true. It was a funny story she had written, though she had well disguised all the pertinent details, so as not to oust them in the public eye, but like Cindy had said... anyone who could read between the lines. And as he read, her behavior suddenly became clear. Logan wasn't the dense male that needed the friggin' wake up call.

He wheeled suddenly, making a beeline dash for the door. "Max!" he called and skidded to a halt as he caught sight of her, leaning desultorily against the column where he had parked his bike. She had her arms crossed, a beaming smile playing over her beautiful face. With still a slight squeeze of fear around his poor battered heart, he slowed and approached her. He couldn't help responding to her beatific smile and as he moved towards her, he held up the Xerox she had given him. "So?" he grunted, "need any help distributing these?"

"Well I don't know," she hedged. "Sorta used up all my money payin' Normal and Sketch. Cindy now, did it just to see me happy."

"Well now," Alec smirked as he moved in those last few inches into her space, so close that he could breathe in her breath. "I can think of a very satisfactory form of payment other than cold hard cash. And I'm sure that we could find a mutually satisfying amount for a job well done."

"Well, maybe I was a little hasty in paying them before the job was complete," Max retorted instantly. "Why should you get the same treatment?"

"Well, I am Normal's Golden Boy. Best messenger in the building, according to him," Alec prompted. "Remember," he urged, before she could make a quip, "quality over quantity."

"Well if that's the way you want to play it," Max murmured, "then you better put your money where your mouth is. Pony up messenger boy."

And with that challenge hanging between them, Alec scooped Max into his waiting arms, his lips descending on hers as she met him eagerly and the swirling heady feeling he'd experienced ever since he read that Max had broken up with Logan, for real and for sure, because she'd fallen in love with him, _him,_ intensified.

Their first kiss was eventually interrupted by cheers and catcalls intruding upon their own little bubble. Alec glanced down into Max's eyes, relieved beyond measure to find a liquid happiness glowing within them. Both of her arms were encircling his neck, while he'd held her close, hands curving around her hips. But then he realized that there was a distinct lack of irritant at his back and when he looked, saw the papers that she had so painstakingly created were now scattered on the floor.

"Uh Max," he began, shifting slightly. "Your copies...?"

"Don't need 'em anymore," Max murmured, her lips skimming against his jaw and Alec swallowed convulsively. "This Lois Lane just got her Superman. No more need to advertise."

"You got that right," Alec agreed vehemently and both were chuckling as their lips met once more.

"You're going to pick those up Missy Miss! No littering in the building. And what have I told you about PDA's with... oh dear lord!"


	14. Girl

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Girl

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: friendship

Pairing: Cindy and Alec friendship, hints of Max/ Alec

Summary: The differences between the sexes grows more and more apparent over time.

Spoilers/ Time line: About mid season 2.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution:Ask first, please.

A/N: I couldn't really find an idea that I liked for this segment and it was difficult to write. But I went ahead with this to get it done.

A/N2: For those of you who prefer Season 2, this fiction makes reference to a Season 1 storyline, in which one of Cindy's old girlfriend's returned. Hopefully there's enough info in the story itself to explain it all.

**Girl**

"I've never really thought about it," Alec answered honestly. He held his beer aloft for a moment, his gaze absently landing on whatever what was off in the distance of the bar, where he and Cindy were companionably situated. She had just finished regaling him with the tale of her first disastrous date with another woman. The first in her lifetime. A little digging about why the woman had been so blue that week had yielded information that a girlfriend of hers had passed in a not entirely ungruesome manner the year before.

The group as a whole, those who were aware and those who were not, had been trying to cheer Cindy up. Sketch had recalled that it had been about this time last year that the woman, Diamond, had come back into Cindy's life. Intrigued at the name, Alec had probed and discovered that Diamond had convinced Cindy to run away with her, but a day or so later, Cindy had returned, saddened, because it wasn't the fairy tale that it had supposed to have been.

Diamond had been terminally ill and wanted to spend her last days with the woman she loved.

And while the others had tiptoed around the subject, Alec had bluntly sat down at Cindy's lonely table and asked about the girl. Cindy of course, had been surprised and then suspicious, until Alec revealed his source of information. Cindy had confided that if it hadn't been for Max and Logan discovering the truth about Diamond, who had been a convict at the time, a fugitive, and the nature and cause of her illness, Cindy would most likely be dead too. Alec had shot a look at the supposedly happy couple, appearing to argue over something at a table in the opposite corner of the bar.

Disregarding the last few days, since he had a pretty good idea that knowing all these details obviously wouldn't change the outcome, Alec had found the tried and true method of helping a woman he considered a friend. He had asked to hear about Diamond and while Cindy went back and forth through their often tumultuous relationship, she had finally settled on telling Alec how it was Diamond that had helped Cindy come real about being a lesbian.

That hadn't been an eye opener. Alec had figured, if he'd really thought about it, that there had probably been someone, either personally involved, or that Cindy had fixated on that had opened Cindy's eyes. But after a long silence, and a few tears wiped from her eyes before they ever really fell, Cindy had turned things back on him. Asking him when he had really noticed the opposite sex in a way that mattered.

"You know, females were always around," he shrugged. "We weren't really encouraged to think of them as separate entities, we were a unit, were all soldiers." Cindy nodded her understanding, but then Alec had to grin as an untouched moment of memory came to him. "I think I realized girls were different when I was about six."

"Precocious, huh?" Cindy teased and he was glad to see a smile upon her face at last. One that wasn't laced with sadness and regrets.

"Nah," he shrugged. "I guess what I meant was that girls were pretty much girls, but they'd certainly grow up to be something else."

"How you mean?" Cindy demanded softly, leaning forward to lean her elbows on the table.

"Well, the trainers, doctors, the adults, usually had their own quarters," Alec explained quickly. "But one of the techs, she had some chemical or something spill on her. It wasn't toxic, but not something you wanted to have on you." Cindy nodded again. "And so she used the showers closest to the lab, where I just happened to be." He grinned again as the memory flowed over him. Too bad he'd been to young to appreciate it for what it was. "Anyway, she came rushing in, stripping off her clothes. We were supposed to be in class and she never even noticed me, until I told her that she was in an unauthorized area for the techs. Oh hell, did she scream," he chuckled, and Cindy did as well.

"How far she get before you interrupted?" she wanted to know and Alec's eyes glinted.

"Coat, top, bra," he listed. "She was just kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her pants, when I spoke up. Damn my idiocy!"

"Baby boo got a show, huh?" Cindy teased and Alec tilted his head slightly, holding up his drink in salute.

"What about you?" he fired back. "High school gym class musta been heaven."

"Separate shower stalls," Cindy shrugged. "and I ain't no peeper. Now or then. Had too many little boys tryin' ta pull that on me and Max."

"Well can you blame them?" he asked, his eyes sparkling again. "You've got a damn nice rack."

It was testament to the friendship that they'd developed that she smiled and thanked him for the compliment, rather than slapping him upside the head. "So," she continued, " that got you noticin' the female of the species. That incident?"

"Not really," Alec hedged, shaking his head. "It took anatomy class, hormones and some real growing pains to get my attention."

"I ain't surprised," Cindy chortled.

"And then of course," he continued with a grin, "there was the difference between the girls at," he paused as another bar customer neared and waited on Alec's other side for the bartender to attend him. "... home versus the big city," he finished, seeing that he'd either have to speak in code or stop altogether. He threw Cindy a wink and she nodded infinitesimally.

"What was so great about that?" she wondered.

"Well," Alec shrugged, and settled his elbows on the bar, "the girls back home, we all grew up together and saw each other through the worst of things. Girls in the city, they were excited over a fresh face, especially if it was a good looking one. And pretty quick, I figured out that was pretty much it. With a few exceptions of course."

"You got bored quick, huh?" Cindy realized.

"Gossip, make-up, raggin' on other people," Alec listed, ticking the items off with fingers. He shook his head. "It was hard to find, pardon me, an original thought among them as a group."

Cindy nodded and giggled slightly. "Well, teen girls do resemble herd animals on occasion," she tilted her head and Alec nodded. He'd seen that before. "Standin' out among the crowd ain't an easy thing to do. Takes a strong person."

He pursed his lips as he thought on that a little. "I suppose that's true of the girls back home too. Attention for being different was not a good thing. That's one thing. Being different back there was a total ostracism, by everyone. Here, usually a person can find a niche, somewhere or with some group to fit in."

"An' even if it takes a lil time, you country boys find yo way too," Cindy teased, lifting her shot. She gulped it down and then gave a delicate shudder. Alec mimicked her actions, without the shudder though and since the bartender had neared, caught his eye and gestured for two more. Cindy didn't protest. They were quiet for a moment as the orders were filled and then their unwanted possible eavesdropper moved away and the bartender took Alec's cash that he'd dropped to cover the next round.

"That's one nice thing," he agreed with Cindy's last statement. "We've learned how to assimilate quickly. Not all ordinaries have that ability. A lot of you flounder and wonder and get in over your heads way too fast.

"Can't argue wit dat," Cindy shrugged easily, her gaze on another co-worker. Alec glanced over his shoulder and saw her smirking at Sketch. She gestured with one perfectly manicured and French tipped finger, "case in point."

"No arguments." They watched for a moment longer and then as one turned back in their seats. "So here's a question, no offense, but why was Diamond so special? I mean, imagining all the lesbian sex is top notch in my mind," he grinned as Cindy rolled her eyes. "No, all kidding aside, what was the thrill?"

"You know," Cindy sighed, "I gave it some thought. One of da worst things humans do is yearn for da good ol' days."

"I've seen that," Alec nodded. "So you were trying to relive the good stuff?"

"I s'ppose," Cindy shook her head slowly. "See, what I saw in Diamond? She was the first girl, I mean the feminine form. She was a woman, wit' thoughts beyond what we talked about. When she laid her thang down, it meant somethin', because she held it in her heart. They's a difference between women and girl's dat don't come at the same time for all of 'em. Just like goin' from child to teen, they's growin' pains. And one of thr worst was learnin' that sometimes ya have to make the hard choices. I made one wit' Diamond. I chose her, to make her happy, knowin' I'd lose her. And when thr time came, she didn't ask Max to save her, because she already knew in her heart she couldn't be saved. She chose vengeance, because it was too late for anythin' else."

"That's heavy," Alec grunted after a moment, but Cindy noticed that his eyes had strayed back to Max and Logan once more. "But, a process, you say?"

Cindy nodded and gave a harrumphing noise. Alec swore silently, biting at the tip of his tongue as he tried to keep his face neutral. It wasn't the first time that Cindy had given him that look that seemed to see straight through him and to some of the dark places in between. It was almost like she could see the truth written plainly on his face. But normally, she didn't press the subject. Maybe because Alec was coming real on his own.

Seeming to take pity on him, she leaned forward and braced one hand on his shoulder. "Ya wanna know the truth Baby Boo?" His uneasy grin seemed to prompt her. She settled in a moment and then continued. "Underneath all thr fancy clothes, thr make-up, thr attitudes, all women are scared lil girls. Just like the men have their stupid lil boy moments. The battle of the sexes has always boiled down to each group tryin' to prove they's the most grown up."

"Well, no one likes being dismissed, for whatever reason, do they?" he tried for lightness, but even he could hear the tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"And that's the otha lesson 'bout it all," Cindy chuckled, pulling her hand back. "Ya can't force it."

"It?"

"Growin' up, learnin' ya strengths and how ta shore up anotha instead of tearin' 'em down," Cindy instructed gently. Her voice gentled and she waited until she had his full attention. "Ya jus' don't force it."

Alec held her gaze evenly, not just listening, but truly hearing her. A slow grin curved his lips and then he nodded once. He turned to reach for his shot and hers, handing one to her and then held up his own. "To growing up," he toasted.

"And growing' wiser," Cindy added before clinking her glass on his.

"Amen to that," Alec agreed fervently before tossing the drink down.


	15. Wager

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Wager

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-15 (for language)

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: humor

Pairing: Max/ Alec, friendship

Summary: How gullible do you think I am?

Spoilers/ Time line: Late Season two.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: All of these "pranks" that I wrote about were courtesy of Uncle John's Unstoppable Bathroom Reader, published by the good folks of the Bathroom Reader's Institute, Bathroom Reader's Press of Ashland, Oregon. Wonderful books! And please see other note at the end of the fiction.

**Wager**

"Oh please!" Original Cindy snorted as she leaned back in her chair at the bar, their favorite hang out to relax at, after a long hard day's slog at the grinding spirit breaker that was also known as Jam Pony Messenger Service. It wasn't so much the job, per se, but more that their boss, Normal, was so much of a task oriented, hard ass. One that could would and usually did take it out on his employees.

The day had been typical, and as usual, the gang, which was larger than usual this evening, since no one had had any other plans, were gathered for their typical evening of beer, games and chillin'. They were all taking it in turns to buy pitchers of cheap beer for the table and Cindy had just returned from retrieving her round. She had taken her seat, listened to the current conversation for a moment, an argument between Skye and the recently returned to work, Druid. He'd managed to slip back into the job between drives by the transgenics hiding in plain sight friends, drives to get more of their brethren jobs, and more importantly, sector passes for the city.

The duo of Skye and Druid had been going on about the little prank war they'd resumed at Druid's return, trying to garner votes from the group about which of them had the upper hand. But to Cindy's way of thinking, neither one had been outclassing the other with their immature behavior. But what else could one say about boys and their toys? "Neitha one a ya is showin' the slightest bit o' ingenuity," she declared and was pleased when there were nods around the table at her assessment. Biggs, the latest addition, from Alec's sneaky little game of buttering up the boss even more than usual, was snickering slightly. He had shared a glance with Alec and the boy had been trying to keep a grin off of his face. She wondered what that was all about, but figured it was rooted in the past that they were keeping from the rest of the world at large.

She'd not be in the know either, but for the fact that her girl Max had risked life, limb and secret past to save Cindy's fine ass. And though it had been hard enough to get through and accept, Cindy was glad that she had.

"Come on Cindy," Skye was whining. "These are classics we're talking about." He turned to the males at the table, ignoring the two females, as Max had deigned to sit with them, since she had no other plans, just like the rest and had confided in Cindy that she didn't really want to either. Since those plans would have ended up being another night bein' frustrated by the inability to be with her longed for boyfriend, Logan Cale. She had been the last to arrive, since she had first swung by their friend Joshua's house, to have dinner with him. He, another of Manticore's creations, was unable to join them. Unless it was a Halloween gig or costume party, since the large male was decidedly canine in feature and not meant by his creators to mix with the general populace that inhabited the large world.

"That's true," Sketchy sighed, tilting his beer in salute to his stoner friend. "But, they're also a trifle worn out. Easy to see 'em comin' man. I agreed with Cin. You need something else."

"They're only worn out because they've been used so many times, because everyone knows them," Max argued, finally perking up a little. She was only on her second round, against the other's fourth. But it would make no never mind to her, Cindy knew, with her transgenic healing and metabolism. "There are plenty of classics that could still get some play, if you'd think about it before just runnin' off to play the first little prank you think of." She sounded disgusted, and maybe she was. Cindy knew the girl liked a good joke or prank, as long as she wasn't the recipient of it.

"Well, if you've got so many good ideas Maxie..." Alec teased, his eyes sparkling as they usually did when the boys eyes landed on her, "then why aren't you in on this?"

"Better things to do than to waste my time," she shrugged as she retorted. Biggs and Alec shared another glance, this time, neither hiding their grins.

"All right," Biggs nodded. "What if someone were to make it worth your while?"

"Then I'd be in," Max smirked. "What'cha got?"

"Hmmm," Biggs leaned back in his chair, stroking the side of his beer glass and then smirked. "You trick every single person at this table, excludin' yourself, of course, and Alec will do anything you want!"

"What!?" Alec yelped from beside him. And then his hand shot out and smacked hard into Bigg's side, which helped convince Cindy that they probably hadn't been planning something. Or if they had, Biggs had just seriously gone off script.

"Anything?" Max teased, with a waggle of her eyebrows and then turned to her room mate and friend. "When's the last time the apartment was good and sparklin'?" Cindy laughed as Alec groaned. Max giggled into her beer and then tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off her face. "Okay, what if I don't trick y'all?"

"Mmm," Biggs pretended to look thoughtful. "Then for each person you don't trick, you'll owe them a favor. A clean one!" he held up his hands quickly, before she could take him to task on any dirty minded thoughts she might assume he'd have. "And I'll be nice and even allow you two goes at it, in case the first attempt fails."

Max pursed her lips and sat back in her seat. She regarded the dark haired transgenic for several minutes before she shrugged and grinned. "A'iight. I'm in."

"Hey, hey now," Alec interrupted, leaning forward and both the other transgenics shot him looks.

"Shut up Alec," they declared together and then laughed in startlement at their unintentionally unified words. Alec glared at each of them in turn and then sat back, looking by moments, thoughtful, worried and then slyly smug. Cindy didn't have to think too hard to figure out what was on his mind.

"All right then," Max rubbed her hands together and eyed each member of the group. "Where to start, where to start," she mused and then her eyes landed on Sketchy. "All right, Sketch, we'll start with you."

"Al right Maxie," Sketchy grinned, setting his beer down, prepared to join in the fun. He crossed his arms on the table and waited.

"Okay," she inhaled deeply. "You know I'm pretty athletic, right?" Sketch nodded, his eyes glazing over for just a moment before Max snapped her fingers in font of his face. "Focus Sketch. Athletic, not the same as what you're obviously thinkin'."

"Sorry Max," he grinned, not at all repentant and they all knew it.

"Uh huh," she was obviously unconvinced that she had his full attention back and seemed to change her tact. "Well, I guess that too. I've always been pretty limber. Man, remember Lydia?"

"Ugh, nightmare," Sketch groaned and the others at the table were all mystified. "But Christ yeah! You rocked her world!" He and Max started laughing. And then Sketch shook his head. "Man, how much you think she weighed?"

"Mmm," Max mused, "'bout one forty, one forty-five?" Sketch nodded and his grin widened. "But what if I told you I had even more power in my legs?" He eyed her skeptically but then nodded again.

"I could believe that," he allowed. "You were into power training, right?" Max nodded slowly as the people in the know of where Max's athletic prowess truly came from breathed a sigh of relief that she'd already had an excuse in place.

"Still am," she shrugged. "And I would wager that my legs, are so damn good," she paused there for effect, "that I," she gestured to herself and then glanced around, "could jump higher than this building."

She leaned back, resting one elbow on the back of her chair. Sketch snorted.

"Max, my friend," he sighed, "I have seen you pull off some amazing crap. I've been on the receiving end of it some of the time. But no, there's no way you could jump higher than this building."

Biggs an Alec shared another look. They both knew that had Max been full on training, there was every possibility that she could jump the one story building. Especially if she gave herself a running start, but there was no way in hell they'd say so. There had to be a trick there, of course, because there was no way in hell that Max would reveal herself for the sake of a wager. Even getting one over on Alec.

"Fine," Max sighed sweetly as she pushed her chair back. "Guess I'll just have to prove it."

"Please do," Sketch gestured grandly as he reached for his beer again. The whole group watched with interest as Max simply took two steps away from the table, gave a tiny hop in place that took her maybe four inches off the floor and then, with a wide grin, regained her seat.

It dawned on the rest of them immediately, the word play she had employed and while Sketch was shaking his head, Alec began to chuckle.

"One try down, my dear," Sketch grinned, but Alec was shaking his head.

"Sketch?" he asked slowly and when the stoner looked in his direction, he gestured with one finger to the building around them. "You see the building jumping?" It suddenly hit Sketchy and he groaned and allowed his head to drop.

"Ah crap," he muttered and then laughed.

"One down," Max mimicked his words, looking to Biggs, who nodded. That one had been a bit obvious, but she had wisely distracted the boy from paying too close attention.

"All right," Max mused, perking up even more than she had before. She glanced around the group, then paused to take a deep swallow of her beer before settling the glass back on the table. "Okay, gonna have to pick on my girl here. Since she knows all my tricks. Let's get it out of the way Cin."

"You know it Boo," Cindy chuckled. She threw a triumphant glance at the rest of the table. "You may be able to fool these boys, but ya know you can't get it over on me."

"Oh I beg to differ," Max smirked. She leaned in closer to her friend. "Just because you used to help me run these scams..." she trailed off and Druid let out a groan.

"Oh man, I had forgotten about that," he sighed and shook his head. The others, mainly meaning Biggs and Alec, who had not been around for these little shows of Max's genius and dexterity at the bar, were intrigued. "She used to run these tricks for money." He turned with a grin and smacked Sketch's shoulder. "Remember that one with the phone?"

Sketch let out a soft burp and shook his head. "Sadly my friend, I do not."

"What was the trick?" Biggs wondered, leaning forward as well.

"Not important now," Cindy interrupted, waving the conversation aside. "Original's waiting ta hear what Max has up her sleeve."

"Well, seeing how you know all my money makin' tricks," Max grinned, "how about we go for an old fashioned magic trick. I pull it off, I win?"

Cindy mulled that over for a moment. There was a silent communication going on between the two women that was easy for the other transgenics at the table to read, as they knew perfectly well what objections the black woman could make. Finally, she nodded her head and Max happily leaned back to dig in her pocket. She pulled out a quarter from her pocket and held it up to her friend.

"Okay Cin," she began, "just to make this fair, you get to do the placement. You also get to look at my hands before I do the trick. Okay?"

"So far so good," Cindy agreed with a nod.

"All right," Max grinned as she held the quarter out to her friend. "Now, what I want you to do is place the quarter before you on the table, wherever you want. Then you need to put a clean napkin, do we have one?" she asked suddenly and then pointed at where there was a small pile that had been untouched. Cindy reached for one and held it up for her friend and Max gave her a nod. "Okay, you place the napkin over the quarter. Then I, without touching the napkin, or disturbing it in any way will retrieve the quarter. Think I can do it?"

"I know you good, but you ain't that good," Cindy smirked, folding her arms to lean on the table. "A'ight. Do it girl."

Max dutifully passed over the quarter and Cindy very carefully placed it on a clear section of the table. She then placed the napkin completely over the coin and then gave her friend a pointed look. Max stood and rolled her shoulders to loosen them. She then held out both hands, fingers spread wide for everyone to dutifully inspect. Alec even went so far to shake her hands, but nothing was shaken loose from the sleeves of her coat and she gave him a smirk. He shrugged once and let go of her.

The entire group leaned forward to watch as Max squatted slightly to pass her hand under the table in the general direction of the quarter. When she straightened up, she regained her seat and held out her hand, the quarter firmly ensconced in her palm.

"No way!" Druid exclaimed and leaned forward to yank up the napkin, even as Cindy yelled in the negative. But unprepared, the black woman was not as quick as her crafty room mate. Max's hand darted out and snatched up the second quarter that had indeed remained under the napkin the whole time.

"I win!" Max giggled triumphantly. Cindy frowned ferociously at the male and smacked him in the arm.

"Dat don't count," she growled. "I totally knew that trick dumb ass!"

"It so does count," Max retorted with a snicker. "Because I factored in the dumb ass, you didn't!"

Cindy looked like she was about to protest, but suddenly sagged and looked to Biggs, who seemed to be declared the unofficial arbitrator of this little game. He shrugged and then grinned. "Sorry. She gave you the chance. Not Max's fault you didn't tell the others not to touch or infringe."

"Yeah, a'ight," Cindy sighed after a moment. "I give you dat. You right Boo. I forgot about Dumb and Dumber and Dumbo Junior over there." The males she had indicated took exception immediately.

"Don't worry Cin," Max smiled. "I'll get you a drink to make up for it. What d'ya want. Hell, I'll even get it for free!"

"There's a trick I'd like to see," Alec leered, assessing Max's chances at that, because honestly the only way he could see it happening was if Max were to utilize certain of her assets. And she was and always had been reluctant on that score.

"Are we going to count that for your wager?" Max asked archly. She was grinning way too contentedly for Alec's liking and he glanced at the bartender, happily filling orders at the bar, back to her.

"Since it's not me you're tricking, uh uh," Alec shrugged. "Just want to see what you've come up with in that devious little brain of yours."

"All right," Max nodded. She turned back to her friend for her drink order and then promised o be back with the appletini drink that Cindy enjoyed, in just a moment. Since the pitcher was near empty, she grabbed that as well.

The group watched with interest as she approached the bar, having a clear view of her from their perch above the main floor. She waited at the bar until the bartender made his way down to her. He took the pitcher and filled it while they appeared to be chatting. He glanced up a few times at their table and then ended up grinning and chuckling. He nodded his head a few times and then gestured at the phone. But Max shook her head. She then pointed at Cindy and said something, pouting the whole time. The bartender laughed and shook his head. But then something that she said must have intrigued him because he held up one finger and then turned away from her. Max slid onto a stool and waited while the bartender rooted around for something.

They couldn't quite, most of them, see what he brought back to spill over the counter, but Biggs and Alec could.

"Crackers?" Biggs asked, puzzled. "Is she having soup?"

"Dunno," Alec shrugged. "But she obviously has an idea." Max was now counting out the individual packets, four of them. At two to a package, she obviously needed a certain amount. She shoved them back toward the bartender and with a smile, the pair of them began tearing them open. The group were all leaning towards where the action they were interested in was happening. They watched as Max, turned to regard the large clock on the wall and held her hand up. When the minute hand reached the twelve, they heard her voice ring out.

"And go!"

The bartender started stuffing the crackers, one at a time into his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing, but along about the sixth one, he stopped and was coughing, spewing crumbs everywhere.

Max's laughter rang out, even as the bartender covered his mouth and they could see his shoulders shaking in a paroxysm of laughter and coughing. He reached for a glass under the bar and turned to gather some water for himself. He gulped it down and then leaned on the bar, bent over as far as he could. Max reached over the bar to pat at his shoulder. The bartender shook his head at whatever she said and then with an obvious sigh, straightened up and with a grin, started preparing Max's drink order.

It took only a moment before Max returned, beer pitcher and appletini in hand. She slid Cindy's drink before her and grinned. "Enjoy!" she urged and then handed the pitcher to Biggs to pour. She resumed her seat as everyone turned back in their seats to face her.

"How'd you know that was gonna happen?" Skye demanded as he slid his glass towards the latest addition to the group. Max shrugged one shoulder.

"Crackers for soup," she explained briefly. "Absorb moisture really quickly. You try to eat them too fast, you get cottonmouth because they absorb all the saliva in your mouth and throat, making it difficult to swallow."

"Makes perfect sense," Alec nodded solemnly before snickering. He clapped his hands together and grinned. "So who's next?"

Mm," Max hummed for a moment, accepted her glass from Biggs and then pointed at Druid. "You're up kid."

Druid mimicked Alec's smirk and straightened up, placing his hands, clasped together on the table like a schoolboy awaiting a lesson he already knew. "Please, by all means," he announced magnanimously.

'All right," Max nodded once. "I bet that I can get you to say the word black."

"And how might you do that?" he sniffed, leaning back to a more relaxed pose.

"I ask questions, you answer," Max smiled sweetly. "As simple as that."

"All right," Druid agreed, obviously not needing to think it over. "Fire away."

"All right," Max nodded. "What color is my shirt?"

"Red," Druid answered, his eyes narrowing in amusement.

"And what color are my eyes?"

"Brown."

This continued for several minutes and every time Max led Druid anywhere close to saying black, Druid would choose his words carefully, finding new ways to describe black. Dark gray, ebony, night-like. Finally he continued choosing the ebony, even if it didn't quite relate to her question. Soon there were chuckles all around the table.

"Okay fine," Max smirked at last, crossing her arms over her chest. "What color is Cindy?" That got the other woman's attention as she mimicked her friend's pose and regarded Druid impatiently.

"She's a beautiful mocha caramel confection," Druid grinned at the pair of them. "And just as sweet."

"A'ight fool," Cindy rolled her eyes. "No more smackin' on ya tonight fo them sweet words."

Max on the other hand, seemed to deflate. She glanced at Biggs who was waggling his eyebrows at her. "You ready to admit defeat?" he asked cheekily.

"Never!" she grated out, making the others laugh. She turned to Druid. "Okay, what are the colors of the American flag?"

"Red, white and blue," he answered automatically and then recoiled as Max half came out of her seat.

"Ha! I did it!" she crowed as the others looked at her as if she had lost it. "I got you to say blue!"

"No you didn't!" Druid protested immediately. "You said black."

Even as the word slipped out of his mouth, his head drooped and the rest of the word transformed into a very naughty work that sounded so very similar. Max regained her seat calmly and her pursed lips held a very satisfied look to them. Alec however, was shaking his head.

"Frickin' dumb asses," he growled lowly to his friend, but Max caught it as well and simply winked at him.

"Sorry Alec," she simpered lowly. "Can I help it if public schools never ran a course in avoiding scams and the obvious pitfalls of word play?"

Alec simply shook his head. But there was always his ace in the hole. And that was himself. Max now only had to trick Skye, Biggs and of course yours truly. But he was pretty certain that he and Biggs were in a different class all together. But he could see the wheels turning in her mind and was just a little wary. Not that he'd admit it out loud. But at least there was one silver lining. Cleaning wouldn't be a problem at their place, because he'd been there before. Yeah, things got a little cluttered sometimes. But they weren't complete and total pigs. Not, he reminded himself, that he even had to honor a bet that others made that included him. No way in hell.

Max decided then to take a break, challenging Skye to a game of pool, now that it had come open. After determining that it would just be a game of pool with no ploys involved, the pair of them left, while the others confabbed over her tricks. They were all turning to Cindy, wondering what else Max might think up, but Cindy was a clueless as to what Max knew, as the rest of them. They did then, want to hear Druid's story about Max's scams, which Cindy was more than happy to brag on. And the amounts that they had raked in with said scams. According to the girl, it was lunch money for a week some days.

But soon enough, once the tale of days gone by had passed, the table's occupants allowed their attention to wander. And mostly, it wandered back to the purveyor of said tales friend. Alec watched as Skye and Max laughed and joked and when the game ended, Max beating him soundly, a few more tales seeming to be exchanged as Skye fished in his pocket. But then Max was gesturing at the table and Skye was shaking his head. Nudging Biggs and giving the pool table his general attention, brought his friend's attention to bear as well.

They both strained their ears and caught snippets of the conversation from across the room.

"...no way in hell Max," Skye was laughing.

"Seriously, I can," Max was protesting. And then, with another snort and shake of his head, Skye laid his pool cue across the pool table and grabbed up the cue ball. Intrigued, Biggs and Alec moved before Skye could begin to accomplish what he'd been aiming for. They were at the steps when he rolled the cue ball towards the stick, which naturally enough it smacked into the stick in the way.

"See?" Skye smirked in muted triumph as they neared. "So, unless you can somehow magically levitate the stick off the table, no way."

"Can I at least give it a try?" Max returned calmly, her arms folded loosely across her stomach. Skye shrugged and then nodded at the two approaching males. Alec sighed, but said nothing. He was pretty sure he'd already figured out this trick of hers.

Permission granted, Max's arms fell away from her waist and she straightened up, giving her transgenic brethren a wide smile as she moved to retrieve the white cue ball from where it was slowly careening near a corner pocket. "Okay," she murmured lowly as, with the ball in one hand, she reached to make adjustments to the stick. She lowered her face, making quite a production of the whole scene while Skye snickered between where Alec and Biggs had come up beside him, each of them cradling their mugs of beer.

"Okay now," she was muttering, weighing the cue ball back and forth between her hands. "Have to get the right spin on this."

"Ain't gonna happen Max," Skye taunted. Alec just rolled his eyes, catching Biggs doing the same over Skye's oblivious head. They all watched with interest, some a little more carnal than others, as Max leaned over the table, wiggling her hips as she eyed the stick again. It was an obvious distraction ploy that the males enjoyed, even some of them seeing it for what it was.

Her odd little shimmy continued as she prepped the ball along the fading and worn green of the pool table and just it seemed, when she was ready to release the ball, she suddenly ducked, rolling the ball in a straight line under the pool table. As it came to a stop under Alec's prepared foot, Max straightened up with a satisfied smirk on her face, looking to Skye, who was mute for only a moment.

"That was cheating!" he protested instantly. "You said you'd-!"

"Roll the ball under the pool stick," Max finished for him in a saccharine sweet tone. "Never said I'd use the table as my surface, did I?" That was added a little more acerbically as Skye clapped his hand to his eyes and shook his head at his own idiocy. "So Mr. Judge?" Max chuckled, turning to Biggs. "That count?"

Biggs made a show of slowly drinking his beer, seeming to contemplate, but they could all see the amused glow in his eyes. "Well," he finally announced, smacking his lips just slightly, "since Skye had ample warning about thinking about your words, and plenty of time to think it over, shame on him. Good enough for me."

"So now it's down to the final two," Alec grinned. He knew that there was no way in hell that she'd get one over him or Biggs. Even with all the typical disappointments in the others, excluding Cindy since her loss wasn't totally her fault, Alec was not worried, really about this bet being lost. "Come on Skye, let's play." He gestured to the table that had just seen defeat of several kinds and with a groan that was more for the embarrassment he had just seen than any other kind, Skye nodded and moved forward to retrieve the stick while Alec stooped to pick up the cue ball. Once in his hand he tossed it up slightly, catching it and grinning. "So? Ready to try your luck Maxie?" He knew the taunt of the name she despised hearing from his lips would egg her on to something probably obvious.

"Mmm," she returned calmly, regarding them both. "Think I need to come up with something unique for an obvious creature like you."

The intended sting from an old pick up line didn't hurt, but it was cute that she tried.

"Ah, saving the best for last, huh Maxie?" he teased again. But her answering grin, sly and mocking, one he recognized well on her face gave him just a slight shiver up his back.

"Definitely."

With that parting salvo, she moved off to their table. Chatting with Cindy, she seemed to take on her usual lackluster persona, fading into the background of the bar scene, as she seemed to have preferred. Alec was, admittedly, a little disappointed, as even though she'd been acerbic and mocking, she'd also been having fun and that was a rare sight anymore with her. Not that he was sure he'd ever actually really seen that side of her.

Alec knew that a good three quarters of an hour had passed, while he and Skye had played, trading off games as opponents and then partners as other came up to challenge, before Max drew their notice again. This time though, Sketch was the one that approached Alec to call his attention to it. They had all noticed the small crowd at the bar, Max in the middle, but unconcerned, since everyone was in good spirits, Alec had not paid attention.

"Man! You gotta come see this," Sketch enthused, his words slurring only slightly.

"See what Sketch?" Alec demanded lightly as he leaned over, lining up a shot.

"Geez, we've all tried it," Sketch chuckled. "She's really got us stumped."

"Max," Alec sighed out on a slight smile and turned to glance over his shoulder. There she stood, and lifting his eyes, to see her over some of the crowd, could see that she was laughing, though her pose was odd, her hand on top of her head, like she had forgotten something and her forehead wasn't up to being abused. He turned back, wondering what her latest scam was, dismissed it for a moment to take his shot and then, when the stripes went down, glanced at Steve, his latest opponent. "Sorry man," he apologized as he straightened up. He had been intending to draw it out a little longer. "She's kinda got me curious."

Steve, not a Jam Pony drone, but still a regular at the bar, nodded and returned his stick to the table as did Alec and as a group they moved over to the bar where Max was holding court, as Sketch explained the terms of the bet she had come up with for Biggs.

"... and so, using only your first and second finger, you try and lift her hand off her head," Sketch finished. "No one's been able to do it. She was giving everyone else a chance before Biggs tries. Looks like he's up."

Alec smirked as they wormed their way in to the action. Of course Max was using her Manticore given strength to win this one. But what she didn't know, was that while she might have bragged about her power legs, Biggs had a deceptive strength in his arms, that, while all transgenics of their series shared, Biggs actually liked looking so cut and worked out that area when he could. He finally paused and came to rest a few feet away from the duo that was facing off now.

"You ready to face defeat, little man?" Max was taunting, while Biggs was stretching his arms, his fingers entwined and extended outward. The slight cracking of his knuckles was audible and he rolled his shoulders after releasing his hands. He bounced on the balls of his feet like a boxer and Alec wanted to laugh, recognizing the showiness of performers before him. Because while all transgenics knew the importance of stealth and anonymity, they also knew well the trick of sleight of hand and eye. The lead up could be just as important as the show and Max and Biggs were playing up to the crowd as much as they could without giving themselves away.

And then, Biggs was inserting the prescribed two fingers under Max's wrist and lifting. Alec's eyes widened as he saw Max move right up on tiptoe, something no one else had achieved, but her laughing eyes told him she wasn't worried. Biggs was friggin' lifting her off the ground with two God damn fingers and she was snorting out laughter! His friend's eyes were wide with disbelief and at long last, in what was only a few seconds really, he let her back down.

"How the hell-!" he began, but stopped himself before he could say too much. His fingers gone from her arm, Max removed her hand and quickly smoothed down the ruffled area of hair.

"Don't know the exact details," Max began mockingly, "but I guess the position of my arm and muscles, beats the upward motion of two fingers. Science! Huh, go figure." Biggs stared at her for a long moment and then started laughing. Max smirked and then turned, catching sight of Alec. "You're next pretty boy."

"Ooh," he crooned, putting his hand over his chest. "I'm shakin' in my boots, Maxie. Really, I am."

But instead of taking offense, Max just smiled that Cheshire cat, knowing grin and turned to accept a drink. Alec took the opportunity to sidle up to Biggs. Glancing around as the audience dissipated slightly once more, he asked in a low voice, "so, were you...?" he trailed off, meaning, was Biggs using his Manticore plus strength, hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out. But Biggs got it.

"Fuck yeah, I was," his friend returned in a shuddering, slightly awed voice as they both glanced at the woman that had bested the dark haired transgenic. "Where the hell did she learn that? And why didn't I know that?"

"With Max? Who knows? With you? Really want me to answer?" Biggs made no verbal reply, but did snort softly and and shove his friend away.

It took quite a while before it seemed she was ready for Alec. The night as they all knew it, was coming to a close, the bar would be shutting down, as it generally did. They'd have to head out and they all knew that if Max was going to get Alec, thus winning the bet, it would have to be soon. And Alec wasn't trying to avoid her or anything, but he also couldn't ignore the eager look she threw his way as he neared the table they had claimed.

"So Maxie," he drawled as he took a seat, different from earlier, but still across from her. "You ready to lose?"

"That remains to be seen, doesn't it?" she smiled widely before clasping her hands together on the table before her. "I just happen to think that the prize is worth the effort."

"And why would me cleanin' your apartment be such an entertaining proposition for you?" he wondered aloud and Max arched an eyebrow at him before turning to Cindy.

"Did I actually say I wanted Alec to clean the apartment?" she simpered a little. And Cindy was already smirkin' and shaking her head.

"Boo knows I don't like da boys pawin' through my unmentionables," Cindy nodded. Alec was about to protest, but then recalled. No, Max hadn't actually said those words. That was true.

"All right then," he conceded, "what is it you want me to do?"

"Is it necessary to know before you'll engage in our little battle of the wits, or would you like to admit defeat now?" Max wanted to know, arching up her back a little. Alec simply shrugged one shoulder.

"Call it fulfilling my curiosity," he challenged. "A courtesy, if you will." He heard Sketchy snorting a mumbling, 'curiosity courtesy', under his breath as he lolled at the table. It seemed to tickle some funny bone the lanky ordinary had as he giggled into the last of his beer.

Max regarded Alec for a long moment and then beckoned him to her side. Intrigued, he pushed away from the table to stand and move around to her side. He leaned over, bracing one hand on the table while she whispered her wager demand into his ear, her voice soft and breathy, hot against the senstive skin of his earlobe. When she pulled away to stare at his profile, Alec had the most insane urge to rub at his head and shake away a few sudden cobwebs.

Or maybe rub something else.

But that wasn't a new problem and was one he knew how to work around. Lord knew he'd been doing it long enough. The parameters of her demand were not that unusual and he knew that he'd be able to pull it off. The why's weren't all that hard to figure out either. But, convinced of his own superiority in not being the fool, the patsy, like some of the others, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the whys and wherefore's any little bit.

"All right, deal," he announced and then slapping his hand lightly on the table, moved to resume his seat. Once there, he leaned forward. "Okay, Max, give it your best shot."

"She gets two, remember?" Biggs chose that moment to remind him. But Alec shrugged. Pursing her lips for a moment, Max then leaned forward as well. She threw a glance at Cindy and the girl nodded.

"All right Alec, my challenge is this, I want you to say something, and I'm quite sure that you will," she inhaled deeply and then breathed out slowly, "say... multifarious... verbiage."

Alec stared at her for a moment. He wasn't quite sure that his mouth didn't drop open to gape just a little bit. "That's it?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded by her obvious request. He stared at her a moment, before he turned to glance at Biggs, who was sitting calmly by. "That's it?" he repeated, turning back to her and she was nodding slowly. "Two words? Two words that you came right out and told me? 'Cause, honey, that ain't a trick? That's just talking. And I know you know I know how to talk. In fact, you complain about it all the time. But you know Max, don't you, that there's no way in hell that I'm going to say those words. Even if there was no time limit on this wager, I'm pretty sure that I could go the rest of my life, however long it may be, without saying those specific words in any combination." He turned to his friend. "There is a time limit though, right?" Biggs nodded.

"I figure when the bar closes," he confirmed. As a whole, the group turned to glance at the large clock mounted on the wall over the bar. There was twenty minutes left.

"Okay, so twenty minutes of me not saying the words that you asked for," Alec guffawed loudly. "Think I can do that. But I am curious Max. You said that you were pretty sure that I would say those words. But really, what enticement could you offer? Just out of that darn curiosity of mind, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well," Max shrugged one shoulder coyly. "Just a little thing really." She glanced around the table and then her face took on a new expression that he'd never seen before, though Cindy looked like she was trying not to laugh. "You remember that lap dance you were hinting for?"

Alec didn't even swallow. He knew exactly what she was referring to and felt absolutely no embarrassment or censure about it, even as the other males chuckled and added their own two cents to that idea. Even Biggs was looking at the girl contemplatively.

"I do recall that," Alec smiled coolly. "Are you trying to tell me that's the enticement, because I have since had time to reconsider and I'm not all that sure I'd be interested, given the knowledge I've gained from.. certain quarters."

Sketchy, obviously picking up on the reference at last, snorted a little beer through his nose, before covering up with a hastily grabbed napkin, muttering, "yeah, that job didn't last long, did it?"

"Oh but Alec, you've never seen me actually try,' Max literally purred, not backing down an inch and he had to admire that, really. "And in fact," she glanced at Cindy, who was now leaning forward as well, while Max leaned back in her seat to dance her fingers along her roommates bare shoulders, "Cindy even said that she wouldn't mind putting on a little show with me. Girls gotta stick together, hmm?"

Now that gave some of the males, Alec included, pause and they began eying each other, imagining the possibilities. Alec ignored Biggs, who was slowly shaking his drooping head.

"Now that is an interesting proposition," he sighed, amusement glinting in his eyes. "And let me be honest here, extremely enticing, just because I would love to see what your two devious little brains could come up with. Because it's obvious," he gestured to where Max's arm was circling Cindy's shoulder, while the black woman's hand had come up to intertwine with Max's fingers, "that you two have pulled this shtick before, haven't you."

"And very effectively so baby boo," Cindy licked at her lower lip. "Boys like to look at what they can't have. And you know dis girl untouchable."

"So it would be a feast for the eyes, hmm?" Alec grinned wolfishly. Even if it never happened, he had a damn good imagination and it wasn't like he hadn't... fantasized before. He let it settle for a moment, their offer, but then he shook his head. "Well, I have to say, no can do. Sorry ladies. I know that it's a blow, you can't have your fun with ol' Alec, no matter how vicarious it turns out to be. Because, hey... pride on the line here and all that. Now, I've got a lot to make up for with all these dumb asses here being themselves." There were protests from the males from that sully but Alec waved them down. "And if I lose this bet now, I'd never hear the end of it. You gotta up the ante Maxie."

He had to give it to her, she didn't even pause, nor did she let go of Cindy. But, it was relaxed, not like she was clinging to the girl for some reassurance.

"Well then, I'd just have to offer something you have a hard time saying no to, wouldn't I?" she fired back softly. "I know Biggs said clean favors on my account, but that doesn't mean you and I couldn't come to our own agreement. It wouldn't have to be vicarious for either of us, or just looking and no touching, hmm?"

It was obvious to everyone what she was offering in those only slightly veiled words. And Alec wanted to hiss at the unfairness of it. It was the principle of the damn thing! He could not... would not lose to her. Not when it was this simple, this easy and this unimportant. He'd give way on the big things, because he couldn't help himself. But there was no way in hell that he was going to lay down and let her trample all over him.

He leaned back once more, rubbing his finger over his lips. And then decided. "Still not enough there girl. Because I gotta say, you're just not my type. Sure, you've got great... assets, but I've seen it before. Maybe now if you'd offered... hmmm more than just, what were you thinking? A night? A week? How long would you be willing? I know you Max," he chuckled. He shook his head. "For all your bravado, you're not gonna go there. Ever."

And still, she didn't back down. "All right, you're not gonna take that up, that is fine by me. More than fine. But you're still gonna say it Alec. Those words? That's all I need."

The clock had been steadily ticking down over the course of their little play and Alec glanced at it once more. "In twelve minutes? Doubt it. I've got something I know you think I don't. Self control Max. And I can exert it for longer than the two minutes you think my attention span is. In fact, I can promise you that _those words_ will never cross my lips." Pausing to take the final sip of his beer, Ale then continued in that vein, listing all the ways and places, times and situations in which he would not be saying _those words,_ emphasizing them each and every time, waiting for the moment the boot from the bar came, to see the disappointment flash in her eyes. Oh, it would be sweet.

But even when the end came, it wasn't there.

Because as the group made their way out the main door, huddled together until the bitter end, Max donning her jacket and reaching to release her hair from it's recent confines, she turned to Biggs. "So, does that satisfy?"

"Yeah," Biggs sighed tiredly. "You win Max. Way to go girl." The words were sluggish and Biggs was shaking his head as if shamed. He turned to glare at Alec. "Nice going dumb ass!"

"What?" Alec demanded indignantly, while Max and Cindy snickered behind their hands. "I never said the words. I win!"

"Ya freak!" Biggs growled, shoving Alec's shoulder. "Think about what she asked you." He gave Alec a moment, but that male knew exactly what the words were, but wouldn't repeat them. Life long vow in play now, of course. "Verbiage?" Biggs repeated, looking expectant. "Meaning? Words! And multifarious?"

Suddenly Alec groaned, neon warning signs going off in his head, way too late. "Many," he garbled out. "Many words."

"Which is what you gave me pretty boy," Max shrieked with laughter that she and Cindy could no longer contain. The others caught up and began laughing as well. After all, it had just been a friendly little wager and they had lost nothing. But Alec... Max moved closer, her arm linked with Cindy's as she stepped up to pat his cheek. "Next week Alec. And no excuses. It will be done."

She moved off, even as Alec whispered miserably, "yes ma'am." He stared after the two girls, strolling merrily along, giggling at their own devious little minds. He sighed as they turned the corner and disappeared from view, to see Biggs shaking his head. He didn't even try and flinch away as Biggs hand came up to smack the back of his head. His oldest and best friend stalked away in the other direction that the girls had left, muttering to himself.

"The things I do for him and he doesn't even have the damn sense to... see if I ever help him out... dumb ass!"

Well now, what the hell did that mean?" Alec wondered, the conundrum now serving to take his mind off of Max's demand. He'd think about that tomorrow. Or maybe the next day. Or maybe, he could just think about how she could thank him when all was said and done and the pay off delivered.

With a grin and his equilibrium slightly restored, Alec hurried after his buddy, humiliation pushed to the back of his mind until the story was sure to make the rounds at work the very next day.

A/N2- I know many of you are probably wondering what the bet was that Max wanted from Alec. And I will get to that under the Prompt "Zipper". It's not a long wait, okay!


	16. Umbrella

Series Title: Anything To Zipper Series

Title: Umbrella

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13 (for darker matters)

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: sad fic, hope

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: Some days, her friends were the only protection she had.

Spoilers/ Time line: Late season two.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

A/N: AU slightly in that I have Max moving into Terminal City for protection rather than being forced to remain there after the events of "Freak Nation".

**Umbrella**

"You know," Alec drawled as he dug through an old box that contained mostly loose papers with a few other odds and ends thrown in, "I hate to say it Max, but I doubt you're gonna need all this."

"Hey," she retorted from the doorway of her bedroom where she was seated, doing nearly the same as he, except instead of simply digging through her box, was actually organizing all that she pulled out. "You never know what might come in handy around TC."

"True," he acceded but then smirked as he lifted up an old compact disc. "Except I can't think of anyone who, in their right mind that would listen to this!" He held up the old Kenny G disc cover an shook it lightly. Max's head turned and her face twisted slightly. With the flash of disgust on her face and the snigger from Original Cindy, seated on the sofa, Alec was sure he'd hit pay dirt. Sure, he'd never heard of the guy, but from the extremely... well, the sax and the clothes... assumptions were made.

"Only my old room mate Kendra," Max snorted. "And it wasn't so much a cd to listen to, but to have sex by." She and Cindy started laughing as they caught each other's glances. "Remember the time?" Max began, but didn't get any further because both women were caught in a paroxysm of giggles.

"What?" Alec grinned. He couldn't help himself. It was a funny sex story. Always good when it was someone else's misfortune. And he hadn't seen Max giggle, like that before. A titter here or there maybe. That right there was enough to lift his spirits for the rest of the day. "C'mon," he whined as they were both shaking their heads. "Wha-aaat!"

That seemed to tickle Max's fancy, that he was whining like a little kid and she was slapping her hand against one knee and pointing at him. "J-just like th-that!" she managed to get out as her room mate started snorting as she laughed. Wary of the tables turning on him, he waited.

"Oh my," Cindy was waving one hand before her face, trying to cool herself down. "I swear, that girl had the strangest taste."

"Yeah, Corky was not the worst I saw," Max agreed mirthfully. Alec tried to hold back a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

"The guy's name was Corky?" he sputtered. He tilted his head as both women nodded. "Nickname surely," he declared. They both shook their head in the negative. "Oh my god," he grunted with pleasure and then laughed again as he glanced at the cd. "That's hilarious. So what was so bad about...?" and he waved the disc cover again.

"Well let's just say," Cindy began, "that music, makes Original prefer the cats howlin' all night in the back alley."

"Okay," Alec grunted. He could see that. Saxophone was an acquired musical taste.

"And also," Max chimed in, "at the end of the song, you couldn't tell where it stopped and... Corky continued."

Alec raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean this guy sang along? What was so bad about that?"

"The disc is totally instrumental," Max smirked and Alec shut his eyes as a huge guffaw worked it's way up his throat. He nearly fell over himself as both the women startled giggling again. After a few moments, he wiped at his eyes and then tossed the cd into one of the boxes of things they were going to smuggle into Terminal City. "What are you doing?" Max wondered and Alec threw her a wicked smile.

"Rig it up for early warning detection," he shrugged as he spoke and was pleased when he saw the amusement on her face again. Suddenly, a very boring chore had turned into a slightly pleasurable moment. Since they were so rare and few with Max, he'd take each and every single one he could get.

Buoyed by the moment, Alec set aside all the papers that he had unearthed. That left the box pretty much empty. He shoved it over towards Max so that she had another to fill up with things that she wanted to get over to Terminal City under the guise of a safe night. Reaching for one of the larger boxes, he wondered what else he might find to amuse her. Or maybe get a story out of her. It was interesting to hear about her life after Manticore, he had found. She pretty much knew his story. Raised to be a soldier and an assassin. He had gone about the business of being soldiery and assassinating where he was aimed. Nothing really of interest there, until he had noticed girls. But then, that wasn't really stories for sharing with chicks.

Now Sketch or the other guys, they'd be the ones to appreciate those. So, aside from a few cultural missteps on infiltration gigs and sex stories, he didn't have much else to share until after Max had blown up the old alma mater. And she hadn't seemed impressed with anything he'd accomplished since. So he had quit trying and had instead turned to figuring her out and any time he could hear about her past, he'd found that it had helped him create the picture of why she was as she was now.

And finding out that she actually did have a sense of humor that wasn't directly hard wired into insulting him? That was all kinds of nice.

The flaps of the box he had reached for, had simply been folded together to keep them stable and Alec pulled them loose easily. A quick glance told him there wasn't much of interest. To him at least, but seeing all these little trinkets and whatnot, he could just imagine that each had a story behind them. Max had kind of hinted that brother Ben had liked to make up stories. Alec it seemed, was discovering a penchant for listening to them. At least if they came from Max's lips. And thinking of them now, his own mouth curved up in a smile and he tilted the box in her direction.

"Hey Max, you remember this box?" he asked and waited just a moment while she was glancing over some papers, her brow furrowed in concentration. She glanced up when she was done and tilted her head to see. He obligingly turned the box more and she pursed her lips until suddenly she nodded.

"Yeah," she declared. "It's pretty much all junk. I think I just threw that stuff together after Kendra moved out and Cindy was moving in."

"So why didn't you throw it out before Original moved in?" Cindy asked, amused and Alec thought the same.

"Cause like I said before," Max grinned, waving the paper in her hand slightly. "you never know when you might need something. Or to replace something else. Or if you can-!"

"Original starting to think Max have a problem," Cindy chuckled and Alec nodded along.

"You sure you don't have some pack rat DNA hidden in their somewhere?" he teased.

"No," she retorted instantly, "which is better than the magpie DNA they cursed you with." Before Alec could retort, she had turned to her room mate. "Aren't those the ones that steal any bright and shiny object they find? Even if it's completely worthless?"

"Ya got me suga," Cindy laughed, shaking her head in the negative.

"No, I'm pretty sure they are," Max insisted and Alec chuckled as well. Not so much at the insult.

"Well, just so you know the difference," he broke in. "I can tell the difference between shiny that's worth something and shiny that isn't." He paused as he was reaching into the box and waggled his eyebrows at the girls.

"I don't know about that," Cindy giggled. She glanced at Max. "Remember Leticia?" Max nodded.

"Yup, all flash, no substance whatsoever, right Alec?"

"Uh, Leticia," he pretended to ponder. "Huh, I guess not. She wasn't memorable at all, huh?"

"Either she wasn't or you've been way too busy tomcattin' around, boy," Cindy snorted.

"And you would both know about her how?" Alec demanded, a twinkle lighting up his eyes. It wasn't as if he'd "dated" her for long. About as long as it took to zip up his jeans and escape her apartment.

"Just 'cause we don't care doesn't mean we don't hear," Max grunted with a smirk in his direction. Alec hid his own, noting that Max in a good mood worked a lot faster than when she was pissed. A lesson for Normal perhaps? Or at least something to keep in mind for down the road.

"Ah, so you do pay attention when I talk, huh?" he teased. "Good to know. Remember that for when I don't want to share."

"Please," Max scoffed. "Alec, there's a huge difference between us hearing what you morons yap about and truly listening when you talk."

"So you mean you're not listening to me now?" Alec paused, trying to included both of them in his eye line. Didn't work so well when they were a room's width apart.

"I'm hearin' ya Alec," Max grinned. "When I hear something worthwhile, then I'll listen. How about you Cin?"

"All I hear is blah, blah, blah," Cindy teased, making a yapping motion with one hand.

"Which makes us even for the wah, wah, wah we get from Maxie all the time, right?" he threw back, though not cruelly. He was surprised when she flipped him off, though he could have sworn he saw a hint of her grin broadening as she turned back to digging once more through her possessions. He decided to test her little sully and regarded the large box between his legs.

"So I guess I'll just organize this junk to usable and completely beyond repair or use," he used quietly, one eye on the girl in question.

"That's great Alec," she replied instantly. "Just please put all the paper stuff in a separate pile for me to go through please."

"I'll be damned," he joked instantly, one hand on his chest. "You really do listen!"

Max swiveled her head around to regard Cindy. "We have a break through! Alec's figured us wily females out. We're gonna have to alert the world's population and change the code!"

"Hurry girl, hurry," Cindy teased right back. "Before more of da men figure it out!"

"Oh haha," he rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, males already know this. Why do you think we clam up around you guys sometimes?"

"Sure ya do," Cindy snorted as Max shook her head.

"Yeah right," Max was scoffing. "If anything, you guys talk louder. Trying to prove what manly conquering men you are. Goes right back to my magpie theory," she directed the last comment to Cindy who chuckled.

The banter continued as they all continued on working at their tasks. Alec was finding that like Max had said, the box he was working on was pretty much all junk. Plenty of broken bits of things. Though he was happy that she had had the foresight to wrap the pointy and jagged edges in fabric bits. He still scraped up his hand, which Max was quietly kind enough to get a bandage from their small supply store. She had teased that she didn't want him bleeding all over her possessions. He refrained from pointing out that he was barely oozing from the slight jagged mar on the fleshy outer part of his palm. He just let her doctor him up and then got back to work.

He was actually enjoying himself to a degree. And he was starting to see the method in her madness. He had pulled out an old iron and when he asked if it worked, she shook her head.

"Makes a good weapon for the ordinaries though," she quipped, throwing a glance at Cindy who smiled serenely. "Or a paperweight."

"Or you could probably pull the cord and wire it to something else," Alec nodded thoughtfully. "Unless it's the cord that's the problem?"

"Cord is good, if I remember right" Max muttered. "The element inside just runs too hot all the time." Alec nodded and set the iron into the pile of partially usable or salvageable items. Once he had determined that some things were partly useful, he started seeing it in more and more that he pulled out. When he found a partially used kit of some crafting item, including a hot glue gun and glue sticks, his mind flashed to the patch job he'd been using at his apartment. He held up the items and called for her attention. When she glanced up, he moved them so that she could see clearly.

"Do you need these, or could I have 'em?" he wondered. "I've got some repairs to do around my place..." he half explained. Max pursed her lips for a moment before her face cleared.

"Go for it," she nodded. "I don't have any immediate use for that."

"All right," Alec nodded and clambered up to set the items with his jacket, so he wouldn't misplace them among the other piles. Stretching his legs, he felt the blood flow picking up, causing those annoying prickles and stings along his muscles. "Ah, this it why I don't sit on the floor for too long," he grumbled. He caught sight of the time and sighed, as he stretched his arms up, trying to work the kinks out of his back. "Hey, I could use a good stretch. How about I run out and get us some food? My treat?"

"Oh!" Max looked up, startled, as she realized the time. "I'm sorry, I was going to..." She glanced around and then stood as well. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I already bought dinner. Arranged it this morning and I called about it when I was sure Alec was gonna hang around."

"Hey, that's nice of ya," Alec grinned. "How about I pick it up then? Save you the trip in this rain?" He held his hand out and Max happily turned over the receipt. He glanced at the name of the restaurant, finding it was a Chinese take out joint that they were all very familiar with. His eyes widened as he saw the amount of food Max had bought.

"You bought this before you knew for sure I was gonna be here helping?" he questioned dubiously and was sure, if only for a moment that he saw a pink tinge to her cheeks before she shrugged.

"Chinese left overs will keep in the fridge," she defended her decision. Alec quickly let her off the hook and carefully tucked the receipt into his pocket.

"All right," he nodded. "Lemme get going so I can get back here. I'll see you guys." The girls said brief good byes since he was planning on being back as soon as possible. In truth, he really did need to stretch out his back and work out the kinks from sitting so long, just as he had said. Transgenic he might be, but muscles were muscles and they'd cramp up just like an ordinary human's would.

But before he could move too far, Cindy was calling him back. "Yeah, what?" he asked as he leaned around the wall, to see where she was seated near the window. He could see her digging about in certain piles.

"Yo gonna go out," she began and grunted slightly as she lifted an arm full of things out of a pile before her. "I saw something'," she murmured and then exclaimed triumphantly. She dropped the things in her arm slightly off kilter and then reached for what she had been looking for. She held it up in triumph and Alec saw that she was cradling in her hand, a bright red bit of fabric. It wasn't that huge a deal, but from the way Max sucked in her breath, it meant something to her. Probably because it was hers and at first Alec thought that it might be because Cindy had offered it to him without asking her first.

The way she snatched it out of Cindy's hand told him that she was not pleased. But her next words took him by surprise. "You don't want that. It's old and junky. Full of holes."

"Then why you keepin' it boo?" Cindy wanted to know, her voice dubious. Max, looking a little startled by either admission or question, chewed on her lip a moment. Finally she shrugged.

"Don't know," she sighed. "Just am." The confused pair continued to stare at her. She blew out another huff of air. "You know what? I feel like getting' some air. I'll go and get our food. Make sure they didn't screw the order up."

"I don't mind going Max," Alec assured her quietly, softly. He could see her gearing up to argue and quickly came up with a compromise. "Why don't we both go. I bet Cindy wouldn't mind a break too." The darker woman nodded slowly and finally Max seemed to agree as she moved around the apartment to unearth one of her jackets. She pulled it on, checked for her receipt for the food, which Alec held out to her and with a soft good bye to her friend and room mate, they left.

It was indeed drizzling, but not badly, just enough for Alec to turn up the collar of his own jacket to protect his neck somewhat. He had become mostly inured to the weather of Seattle, like the rest of the inhabitants. What was bothering him was Max's visceral reaction to something as innocuous as that umbrella had been. And he knew that she was just waiting for him to jump on her about it, demanding to know what was up with her. Just as she did to him. But he wasn't going to attack that way, because he had already figured a few things out.

That umbrella may have been old and junky with holes in it, but it meant something to her. Enough that she'd keep it around. And given that she had no problem going out in the rain without more than a hat for her head, like she wore now, Alec had figured that she hadn't just bought it herself. If she had, then something had happened with it that was a big deal, because she obviously hadn't found a replacement for it. But in fact, Alec was willing to bet that someone had given it to her.

And like he suspected, by keeping his silence, she seemed to relax a little, when he didn't appear to be jumping down her throat about it.

"I suppose you think it's silly," she muttered, sounding angry and defensive, which he figured she would. "Keepin' an old hunk of crap like that."

"Depends on why you're keepin' it," Alec mused as they waited for a car to pass before they ducked across the road. "If it's because you truly do have pack rat genes, then hell yeah. You've got a problem. If it's because of sentimental value, well, that has it's time and place. Your home is one of those places."

She tilted her head, turning slightly to regard him as they walked. "You really believe that or are you just tryin' to keep from havin' your head bitten off?"

"A little of both," he chuckled down at her. He shrugged one shoulder as he adjusted his coat a little before shoving his hands into the pockets. It wasn't that it was overly cold out, even with the rain, but it was comfortable. "If you want to keep it for whatever reason, it's fine by me. I seriously doubt that being attached to it is going to be your downfall."

"No," Max agreed and then heaved a deep sigh. "But the reasons why have caused trouble before."

"Really?" Alec wasn't as skeptical as his tone made out, but it seemed to help as she smirked at herself.

"Yep," she nodded. "Couldn't protect the girl then, try to protect everybody else instead." She frowned as she glanced over her shoulder and Alec followed her line of vision, seeing several homeless people collected around a burning barrel. "Or at least the people I care about."

"Makes sense," Alec finally agreed. "Keep something around to remind you why you do what you do."

"Actually," Max corrected as she ambled down the street, "I only kept it because I couldn't give it back."

"Kid died?" he asked immediately, without thinking first and then wincing. But Max just shrugged.

"Don't know," she admitted. "Probably, unless she got away from the bastard that was abusing her."

"Ah," Alec grunted. Several more pieces of a complex puzzle fell into place. "This was how long ago?"

"Long time," was all she would say. "Lucy. That was her name. Foster sister. Protected me from her dad. She was the one that loaned me the umbrella. You know, it never rained. I just..."

"Just what?" Alec wondered and was surprised to see the slight flush in her cheeks.

"Liked it because it was red," she finally admitted. "You... didn't see that color a lot, in a good way... back then."

His face twisted slightly as he dissected that interpretation. Manticore. Red was blood, never good. In very different contrast, the red of the umbrella had been cheery, bright. A very different feel to it than seeing another person bleeding from injury. He nodded, unable to speak past the slight lump in his throat at the moment.

"I get it," he finally admitted when he felt able to speak without sounding too sentimentally affected. But for some reason, he didn't think that it got past Max. But she allowed him a moment with a graciousness that he didn't usually receive from her. They walked the rest of the block, turning in unison on the next street before she spoke again.

"I've always felt crappy about leaving Lucy without any protection... from the rain and..." she began, trailing off slightly. "It was all she had, and I took it away. It was in my school backpack. It was the only thing I had to take with me when I ran." It was very obvious that she wasn't talking about the umbrella itself anymore. "You know, she was like that. Always thinking about other people first."

Alec nodded, even though both of them were staring straight ahead. It seemed the only way to deal with the weight of the conversation. "That's a double edged sword though, isn't it?" he replied mournfully. He had learned that lesson as well. "But what would've happened if you'd stuck it out?"

He didn't expect the immediate response that she gave him, indicating that she had thought a lot about this subject.

"He'd have kept slapping us around, tried to go too far with me, like he did to Lucy and I'd have killed him," she told him shortly, heatedly. "Then the cops would've been involved, I would have escaped and it would have given Lydecker another clue as to where I was. He might've found me all the sooner."

"Lydecker found you?" he asked with interest. Her scenario sounded about right to him, but the details of her capture, aside from knowing that she and some of her original unit under Lydecker's rebellious leadership, had attacked the Wyoming facility and blown up the DNA labs, had not been shared with him.

"Actually, we found him when one of my sisters was taken," Max shrugged one shoulder. "Had to expose myself and Zack to get her back."

"And how'd that work out for ya?"

"About as well as anything, the typical," Max grouched. "Lost her anyway when she decided to go with Deck to get the treatment she needed."

"That sucks," Alec agreed.

"Understatement," she challenged and he saw the hint of a smile, not fully, but something there. It made him hopeful that whatever this blue mood hanging around her now would lift without too much trouble.

"Well," he sighed, as though still down, but honestly, that tiny curve to her lips was enough to give him hope that they wouldn't be stuck on this topic forever. She could deal and move on. At least she had the moving on part pretty down. Figuratively speaking. "You know, given where you ended up, the amount of rainfall Seattle sees, I bet your friend would have really wanted you to keep the umbrella."

"Yeah, she would have," Max nodded her agreement. "Though it is getting pretty ratty. I should probably replace it, but..."

"You'd think there'd be more places that sell them around here," Alec grinned. He knew, he had looked until he had realized that he could easily avoid being out in the rain for the most part. That was actually how he had found some of the more enjoyable establishments that he liked to frequent.

"Yup," Max agreed lightly. "Well, someday," she shrugged. "Until then..."

"Well, until then, I'll just have to add another service to the friend duty, huh?' he teased before pulling up his jacket to shelter himself and her. Max shook her head and then began to laugh.

"You're a little bit heavy to be lugging around with me everywhere I go, Alec," she told him with as straight a face as she could muster in the moment.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm the mobile version," he taunted. "Although," he rolled his eyes a little to look up, "I'm not so sure my clothes'll hold up. My back's already cold," he complained.

"Make you a deal," Max offered suddenly, pushing at his arm. "You find me an umbrella and I'll find you a leather duster."

"A duster?" Alec questioned. "One of those old timey coats?"

"Oh yeah," Max nodded as she started moving forward again while Alec readjusted his coat and followed after her. "Nice and long, they were perfect for people working out in inclement weather. Just not a rubber one, though. Have to get you the real deal. Leather, for sure."

"Well, that's fine by me," Alec nodded after a moment. "I think I could pull off the sexy cowboy look."

"Just barely," Max laughed. "First time you opened your mouth..." she let the thought trail off.

"And a pink little umbrella for you," he continued, smiling at the thought of Max twirling it over her shoulder. As long as they were thinking of long ago eras, he could reach back a little further. "With the bows and little fripperies-!"

"Oh please Alec!" Max scoffed. "I'm not a little girl."

"Okay, okay," he appeased. "A red one. With polka dots. Would'ja like polka dots?"

"Polka dots are fine," she giggled. "But skulls and crossbones would probably be more fitting."

"Oh do they make those?' he wondered, giving thought to a subject that he hadn't had occasion to think of really, before.

"I've seen them around," Max nodded.

The conversation continued in that vein, the rest of the way. It was to Cindy's utter relief when they returned, in high spirits and laughing over things totally unrelated to anything they had talked about before. She did watch as Max followed Alec to the table where he deposited their take out food and shed her coat to begin doling out the meal. And then watched as Alec scooped up the umbrella that had been the catalyst for Max's little, most recent break down, tucking it up on a shelf, making sure that it was secure.

How much longer, Cindy wondered, before Max learned to let go of the representational images of the life and love she wanted, and embrace the real thing beneath her very nose.

Knowing her girl? It might be a while. But watching Alec tease and poke and the smile that erupted on Max's face every few minutes, maybe it would be sooner than any of them thought.


	17. Yawn

Series Title: Anything To Zipper

Chapter Title: Yawn

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. This show belongs to Fox and Cameron/ Eglee. No infringement is intended and this fiction is for reading pleasure only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Dark Angel

Type: romance

Pairing: Max/ Alec

Summary: He was getting so annoyed at seeing the tiredness in her face.

Spoilers/ Time line: Late season 2.

Feedback: Always welcome.

Distribution: Ask first, please.

**Yawn**

Alec stared in consternation as Max let forth her third yawn in as many minutes. When he'd specifically invited her to Crash that evening, after work, as usual, he had thought that she was looking forward to it, having agreed with alacrity that she'd be there. The whole gang was there of course, it was a Friday night after all, but after one beer, Max was visibly drooping in her seat.

"You okay there Max?" Sketch asked from his perch to her left, Alec's right. Max, realizing she had been caught in her rudeness and quickly hid her face in her shoulder and then shook her head a little.

"Yeah sorry," she mumbled in general. "Haven't been sleeping lately." Alec hid a smile, knowing the joke she was making. With her shark DNA, she rarely, if ever, slept. Not that Sketchy would know that.

"Huh, insomnia sucks, doesn't it?" Sketch was sympathizing. Max nodded and then laughed ruefully. Alec appreciated the amused rumble coming from her but knew any comments he'd make would have to wait. He'd been trying to cut back on irritating her too much. Yes, it got attention from her, but really, not the kind he wanted from her, in the long run.

"You know," he finally piped up, "if you're that tired, you should go home and try and at least get a nap," he suggested as carefully as possible. He was a little disappointed when she didn't protest immediately. He turned away slightly, his eyes scanning the room, trying not to let that disappointment show on his face. His eyes latched onto Original Cindy, playing pool with a newer co-worker that the girl had been sussing out for the past few nights. He smiled at how easy the normals had at it some times. He didn't quite notice how Max deflated suddenly. But her certainly heard her next words.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take off," she muttered, looking at neither one of the males at the table with her. She rose from her chair with a smooth motion that denied her sleepy state and snagged her coat from the back. She pulled it on before she hurried across the room and Alec, staring miserably down at his beer at yet another example of her lack of concern about anything remotely to do with him, completely missed Cindy's worried stare after her room mate.

AtZ~AtZ~AtZ

"Hey Maxie," he greeted the girl brightly on Monday morning, the instant she made it through the doors and down the ramp, to the lockers at their work place, Jam Pony.

"Hey Alec," she mumbled back, not even looking at him. He chewed at his lower lip and tried to affect a casual pose, leaning on the lockers as she dialed the combination on hers.

"So I take it the insomnia still chasing you around, huh?" he asked, teasingly, though in truth he was starting to wonder if it was something more.

"Yeah," she huffed out a sort of laugh and then glanced up at him, stilling her hand. "You know, it's almost like I'm genetically programmed to only be able to get like, three hours of sleep a night. Weird huh?"

"Yeah definitely," Alec chuckled back. Max shook her head tiredly and finished opening up her locker to throw a few things in before removing her riding gloves from her bag along with the necessities for the job. "So anyway, the reason I was waiting for you," he began.

"Oh please," Max groaned, "don't tell me you've got some scam or heist in mind that you need my help for. I was seriously considering calling in this morning."

"Except for the fact you'd definitely be out of a job then and a sector pass," Alec rejoined instantly and then bit his tongue as the obvious snarkiness rang through. "Sorry no. Hate to burst the bubble of disillusionment you have there Maxie, but I was actually going to be nice."

"Nice?" she chuckled ruefully. "You? How so?"

"Oh well jeez," Alec rolled his eyes, trying to speak past the sudden lump in his throat, "if you're gonna be like that, then I won't share all the popcorn I scored with you."

"Popcorn?" Max screwed her face up adorably and Alec had to quickly avert his face so she wouldn't see what he'd been trying to hard these past few months to hide from her. "What the hell are you doing with...? Okay, scratch that, I don't know if I wanna know."

"All right," he shrugged one shoulder. "Then I guess that means you wouldn't be interested either in that trilogy that you and Cindy were talking about the other night..." he threw out, holding his breath as he waited for her to bite. It took her a moment, but then her head twisted around.

"You found them?" she demanded, her face lighting up ever so much, her eyes bright all of a sudden and Alec felt a wealth of warmth pour through his chest. He grinned and winked and Max smiled broadly. "Where?"

"One of my contacts in Korea town has a pal who collects them," he explained, mindful of the audience they might potentially have. "I exchange for a few... amenities, and he was willing to lend them to me for the week. Honestly, I don't see the draw of it, but you and Cindy kept going on and on about it..."

"Anime Alec," Max corrected automatically as she and Cindy had done right from the first time he had teased them about their secret shared passion. "Totally different from those lame ass American cartoons."

"All right, all right," he held his hands up. "So what d'ya say. I've got the first season all week. One night, spread it out... what?"

"Let me ask Cindy what she's got going on and we'll get back to you. Okay?" she suggested with a thoughtful, musing look.

Of course, Alec could wish that it was Max and Max alone that would be coming to his apartment, but having Cindy there would be a good buffer. Kind of maybe let him test a toe in these shark infested waters. He hid his grin at the thought and then nudged her shoulder. "Whatever works for you guys, I'm game."

"Okay," Max agreed, pushing her locker shut and with more of a spring in her step than he'd seen in a while, headed off to retrieve the first of her packages from Normal. And it was then that Alec realized that she'd never once protested him calling her by the nickname that she'd always claimed to revile. _His Maxie_ his heart declared and his mind... was almost agreeing.

She'd gotten back to him within a few hours. Cindy was game, they had the more comfortable apartment for more than just a few people to watch, television so they'd hit the girls apartment. If Alec could borrow it the discs towards the weekend, then they could pull some all nighters. Alec was fine by that. More than fine, he grinned as he headed off to make the final arrangements. He figured that it wouldn't hurt a damn thing to have a legitimate excuse to be in Max's vicinity when it was non work or Crash related for a long period of time. In fact, going to her home was almost the most enticing proposition he could see occurring. Only one step better would be Max in his home, feeling like she was at home. But, he reminded himself... baby steps. It had to be little steps right now. Couldn't overwhelm her. When she got overwhelmed, she ran, hid, took to licking whatever wounds she imagined she had.

So it was all planned, all worked out and granted, it started out great. They'd met Friday at the end of the day, the three of them. After turning in their run sheets, they'd bid Normal almost a nice farewell and stopped at a little burger joint that Alec knew. He'd treated them all, which made the girls smile. Especially when he encouraged them to get some extras for later.

When they'd arrived at Max and Cindy's apartment, it had been quite the festive atmosphere. The girls were so delighted for their video fest that Alec had started setting it up immediately, while they laid out the food. Cindy, wisely grabbing some blankets and pillows to relax with, though Alec didn't realize it in the moment, put them on both seating areas, ignoring Max's narrowed look.

Of course, one could have blamed the food. Some people, transgenics among them, could get quite soporific with a full, very full stomach. So when Max, sitting on the sofa, by Cindy, whereas Alec had opted to sit on the floor, started yawning, he didn't pay too much attention. The food was sating his physical hunger, and with the Japanese all being subtitled, it was easy to follow the storyline. The anime was entertaining. When he felt the shift of her legs on the couch behind him, he didn't pay too much attention. But after half an hour in, there was a slight jerk and a mumbled apology from Max. Cindy had shushed her gently. And then it happened again ten minutes later.

Alec had glanced up, over his shoulder at her, just briefly. But it was enough. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her head in her hand as she rested her elbow on the couch cushion. And she was yawning again. He turned back to the television screen, quiet, and wondering. He couldn't have said how long passed until he felt movement again and when he checked, it was to see Cindy laying a blanket over her roommate, who was sound asleep. She gave Alec a tight grin.

"She okay?" he asked softly. Cindy shrugged.

"I know she X5," the woman responded, just as quietly. "And that shark DNA o' hers don't let her sleep. But I noticed, it catches up wit' her from time to time."

"I guess huh," Alec smiled valiantly. "Maybe it's stress," he offered blandly, hoping dearly that it was. Then, he could offer to shoulder a little of the burden. Help her out, prove himself not to be the bad guy all the time and then maybe get her over this yawning business. Frankly it was getting a little ego bruising that she always seemed so bored around him.

"I s'pose," Cindy drawled. And then the matter was dropped. Alec only worried about it, until the new sensation of Max's legs sliding against his upper back, took his mind to a new place. He could feel it whenever she twitched in her sleep and without fully realizing it, he soothed or stroked for a moment, the appendage nearest him until she settled again.

Cindy realized it though. As she usually did. And had to fight not to smirk every time Alec turned his head her way.

They made it through the first four episodes before Max woke. She sat up, full of apologies for drifting off, but both Alec and Cindy evinced declarations that she must have needed it and Alec even offered to start the anime over. He had missed some things as well, as his mind had roamed through it's rapid thought process. Neither noticed Cindy's indulgent grin, as Alec deftly manipulated the remote control.

It had gone just fine from then. With Max rested as much as her body and DNA would allow, they spent the rest of the night watching the Asian based cartoons. Laughing over segments, making broad, off color jokes and generally enjoying themselves. When they'd come to the end of the season, and Alec was wishing that he'd gotten more, Cindy had declared herself ready for some beauty sleep. Max had offered to make some coffee for the pair of them, but then remembered that she had promised Joshua that she would come over to see his latest masterpiece he had just finished creating. It had been fine by Alec, reminding himself of the little steps. He had offered to go with, but she said something about Joshua being uncertain about this painting and maybe Alec could wait. He had agreed and headed back to his apartment, determined to get a little shut eye and then call his contact and check on the rest of those discs.

But when he'd gotten home and prepared for a small sleep in, his mind had been roaming. There surely had to be other ways that he could spend more time with her. And then, thinking of maybe suggesting some plan to bolster Joshua's confidence, knew that he had hit on something. She was always goin' on about taking care of the big guy. And aside from some enforced visits and a few episodes of contact going sideways, Alec hadn't been around the big dog man as much as Max had.

As Alec had drifted off, a little smile played on his lips. Maybe it was time to change all that.

When he awoke early that afternoon, it had been ridiculously easy to gather some of what he would use to get in Joshua's good graces again. Not that he'd been particularly out of them, but he figured a little buttering up couldn't hurt. It wasn't ham hocks by any means, but he'd heard somewhere once, that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach. And Joshua, as big as he was, was almost all stomach. He hadn't even thought of it until then, the added burden that it put on Max to earn enough tips to pay for Joshua's food as well.

With a grin, remembering his resolve to start shouldering some of her burdens, Alec packed his bag and settled it on his shoulders before leading out of the apartment with his lime green highlighted motorcycle. He made a few stops along the way as new ideas kept presenting themselves, but eventually ended up at the big guys place.

He found Joshua in his living room, hard at work on something new. As soon as the big guy realized that it was Alec and not Max, he'd taken on slightly defensive tones and stance over his latest easel. Alec waved away Joshua's worries.

"Not here to pry, big guy," Alec grinned assuringly and Joshua tilted his head in that exaggerated manner he had, as he studied the shorter male.

"Then why come?" Joshua demanded immediately. And then sniffed. "And bring food?"

"'Cause I was feelin' a little bad for Max," Alec admitted readily and could see that it was exactly the right thing to say. He shrugged his shoulders after relieving them of the burden he wore. "She's always bringing you stuff and since you guys have both helped me out, I figured I could return the favor."

"Friends don't count for obligation," Joshua huffed. "Help each other because they want to. Not because they have to."

"Exactly," Alec nodded matter of factly and gestured to the bag at his feet. "I mean, yeah, I feel bad about certain things, but I thought of somethin' nice I could do to say thanks. If you'd help me with it, I mean..."

"Oh," Joshua spoke slowly, obviously thinking his way through what Alec was dangling before him. "That different. What did Alec think of?"

"Well, I know your last dinner party wasn't exactly the bomb," he winced at the memories that he'd tried so hard to lay to rest before he realized a while ago that it would be a process. He couldn't stand still while he tried to get over Rachel. That would ensure that he never would. "And I was thinking, if you'd let me, since you've got the bigger place, maybe we could try again. I even brought entertainment for after."

"Not drinking," Joshua warned immediately on a growl. "Drinking and drugs are bad." The big guy shuddered slightly and Alec winced over that too. Nodding his head at that assessment, he leaned over and opened up the back pack to show off his largess.

"Wasn't even going to suggest it," Alec grinned as he pulled a few boxes out for the big guys approval. "Got some board games to play. There's just one problem though..." Joshua's eyes widened slightly and he moved a little closer, silently urging Alec to explain. Rising again and clapping one hand on Joshua's shoulder, he proceeded to do just that.

It was ridiculously easy to arrange, once Josh had fallen in with his plans. Because the games he had chosen were limited to a maximum of four players, Joshua understood the necessity of only inviting two other people, aside from himself and Alec. And when Alec had played on Max's confession to Joshua earlier that she hadn't seen Logan for a while, he hinted that perhaps they were on the outs and Max certainly wouldn't appreciate having Logan pop up on what was supposed o be a relaxing night. So of course the other obvious choice for dinner guest would be Cindy.

That settled, Alec found an old cookbook and they chose something simple to prepare, with Alec promising to get the rest of the ingredients. The mac and cheese with little hot dogs had been good. But since they were trying to impress, Alec pretty much goaded Joshua into a three course meal. He knew a little bakery where he could pick up dessert, so that was one part down. Alec had even gotten, with flattery and grins, the artistic sensitivity in play, to get Joshua to hand make the invitations which he promised to deliver.

And he had to admit, as he carried them with him to work that following Monday, that they looked very nice. Joshua had found some bits and bobs around Sandeman's house to decorate each with, making them unique and tailored to the invitees. Cindy took hers with delight and promised to attend with alacrity, since again, wisely, Alec had insisted that Joshua's name had to be first, since it was his home they were hosting from. Max had been a little reluctant to take the invitation and had questioned Alec about it a little. But he had simply told her that Joshua was really excited, because Alec had a surprise lined up. No it wasn't dirty. No, it didn't have anything to do with strippers. Yes, it would be just the four of them. And yes, Joshua was extremely excited about it. And no, they were not to bring anything. She had walked away from that encounter looking a little perplexed, but at least she hadn't yawned throughout the entire conversation.

Buoyed by this auspicious start, Alec went looking for Normal to see if he could suss out where on earth he could find chicken at this time of year.

The dinner came together ridiculously easy. Cindy and Max had shown up together pretty much as he'd expected and since he wanted Joshua in as good as mood as possible, which would help relax Max, Alec had insisted that Joshua not worry about kitchen duty and be out there to greet the guests.

Much like last time, Joshua had broken out the old standbys. Candles on the table, though he had scrounged up some fabric napkins, not linen. But it still worked. Kept the big guy happy and kept the other three busy while Joshua explained what he had done, where he had found the material and why. Alec was nearly thrilled when he heard Max ask after him. And then his heart dropped a little when she mentioned that he better not have invited them and then blown the evening off, leaving everything to Joshua.

Surprisingly though, there had been a recognizable warning growl from Joshua before he had scolded Max, sounding stiff and offended, that Alec was finishing preparing the meal. Alec smirked a little at the heavy silence that followed. But then Cindy, wonderful woman, intuitive sweetheart, chuckled and said that whatever it was, it smelled delicious. And she had been looking forward to a nice meal with good friends that she didn't have to prepare herself. That effectively shut off Max's complaints. For the moment at least.

When Alec finally had everything to his liking in the kitchen was he able at last to grab a dish towel to wipe his hands on as he made his way out to greet the girls.

"Hey!" he smiled widely and if he didn't get one in return from Max, that was okay. Her wide eyed startlement that Alec had been cooking was pleasurable enough. "Hope you guys are hungry."

"What'cha got cookin' back there boy?" Cindy asked as she removed her jacket to hand to Joshua.

"Uh, something simple," Alec shrugged one shoulder. "Figured we couldn't go wrong with a casserole." Cindy was nodding along and his confidence that this evening would at least be okay was growing. "It still needs another fifteen to twenty in the oven, so how about we start with the salads?" He glanced at the others, Joshua turning to collect Max's coat as well before putting them in the closet. "Can I get either of you something to drink? I managed to pick up a bottle of wine and some soft drinks." He waited while Cindy deliberated, finally deciding on the wine and Max quietly echoed her sentiment. He glanced to Joshua who decided on one of the soda's and followed after Alec to retrieve them.

Once back in the dining room, he had found that Max had chosen the same side that she and he had been seated at together during Joshua's previous party. And Cindy had once again sat across from her. Alec, brining the wine and several glasses, set it all on the table before proceeding to open the bottle. Joshua immediately returned to the kitchen to start bringing out the plated salad course. With a flourish, Alec poured a generous measure for each partaking. As Joshua returned, he had a smile on his face.

"Alec also find coffee pot," he announced happily. "Says most artists live off it."

"They sure do big guy," Alec nodded as the males took their seats. "Although," he grimaced slightly, glancing at Cindy, "I haven't been able to find too much of it."

"You shoulda said," she murmured as they began passing around the salad dressing. "Max has always been able to lay in a good supply."

"That's just because one of Kendra's old student's used to pay with coffee when they were outta cash," Max explained as she accepted the Italian dressing that Alec was holding. He also had more at his disposal, but that was what she seemed to prefer that evening. "After Kendra moved out, I tracked down the girl's mom. I trade her for it, or pay cash if she needs it."

"Whatever works, right?" Alec asked with a smile that was genuine. Things were starting off well. "I know there are a couple people in my building that trade off on stuff. They've been talking about starting a thing in the basement. Trade, haggle, buy. Probably a good idea."

"Probably," Cindy nodded and then was quiet as she chewed on her salad. She then gestured with her fork towards Alec. "Is it just your building or could otha's join in?"

"Not sure," Alec shrugged, quickly wiping at his mouth with his napkin. "Nothing's been decided for sure, but if they don't, I'm sure you could still come and browse. Or if you've got stuff you want to get rid of, add it to my table."

"You're going to have a table?" Max asked with more than a little surprise shading her voice. Alec nodded, serious.

"I've managed to collect some stuff that I have little to no use for," he explained. "May as well clear it out and if someone else can use it, more power to them."

"I coulda sworn you were gonna say, if it makes you money..." Max started and then blushed suddenly, dropping her gaze back down to her plate.

"That too," Alec chuckled. "No, but seriously, I have all sorts of ways of making a buck. This is the sorta stuff that doesn't bring in the big bucks. Like, I don't know, picture frames, old clothes, that sorta stuff."

It was a good topic of conversation to start the evening, since they were all able to join in. Even going so far as to plan a day to help Joshua clear out the basement even further. There were of course, things of Sandeman's that he wanted to keep, but the thought of getting rid of the extra that was no use to him and perhaps getting things he needed, or cash equivalent was an enticing one.

Conversation continued to flow and when Alec brought out the chicken and rice casserole, along with the steamed vegetables, he was inordinately pleased with the compliments. But more so with Max's and her plea to share the recipe with them. He found that instead of eating his fill, he was spending more and more of the dinner, covertly watching Max sate herself. A grin, a real one had spread over her face as she teased Joshua over something he got excited about.

By the time they got to the dessert, a red velvet cake that Alec had not tried before, everyone's spirits were high. And not because of the second bottle of wine they'd opened and Joshua had agreed to try. They served the coffee with dessert and by the time Cindy slowly pulled the fork from her mouth, sighing over the last little bit of frosting, Max was leaning back in her chair. And to Alec, pleased with himself, she looked full, but in that happy, content way. All these things that he wanted her to be when she was near, around or with him.

"That was amazing," Max complimented, smiling first at Joshua and then Alec. A little wary, Alec shrugged one shoulder awkwardly.

"The bakery makes good stuff," he offered, trying for an unconcerned offhandedness.

"They sure do," Cindy agreed.

"But you were considerate enough to get it," Max added and though she didn't quite meet his eyes, Alec thought he could detect a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. And thanks for having us over Joshua."

"It was my pleasure Max," Joshua reached over to pat his friends' hand. "Now, sit, relax, digest while we do dishes."

"Oh no, sweetie," Cindy protested immediately. She pushed away from the table to start collecting her dishes. "We all work together, we get it done quicker. I don't know about Max, but I'm curious about this surprise of yours."

"Definitely," Max chuckled. "I thought the meal was it, but the way Joshua has been hinting... I'm curious."

"You guys really don't have to," Alec began to protest, but Max was already up and breezing past him with her dishes.

"You wanna wash or dry pretty boy?" her voice floated back to him. With a grin, he pivoted on his heel, following after her, not even noticing the pointed look that Cindy and Joshua shared.

AtZ~AtZ~AtZ

"Since when would Rosie O'Donnell fit in with glamorous?" Max demanded, laughing instead of shrieking. Which admittedly, made for a nice change of pace, in Alec's mind.

"Ever since she starred in that movie with Madonna," he shot right back. "Glamor by association."

"Nuh uh!" the woman of his hoped for affection protested. There were chuckles from the other pair in their gaming foursome. As he had hoped, the board games had gone over well. Joshua had even found, among his Father's collections of odds and ends the game that they were currently playing, called Apples To Apples. Cindy had vaguely recalled her parents playing with friends when she was younger.

Since their lives and upbringings were so unusual, none of the Manticore created beings there had really had a chance to play games such as these. They had battle simulations, chess or other mental challenges to play with. Max had readily admitted that she likes chess, but had not really played these games, like Sorry and the like. Joshua, who had never played any, had embraced them all with excitement.

"What movie?" Max then demanded, eying him suspiciously, like she suspected he had just made it up.

"Oh jeez, some old movie about the first women's baseball league," Alec snorted. "But then," he threw out, his eyes twinkling, "that's a surprise for another night."

"Don't tell this girl you want us formin' a Jam Pony baseball team," Cindy started to mock growl, but the last word was broken up by another yawn. It seemed that whatever had been bothering Max had transmuted itself to her. But then, as Alec surreptitiously checked his watch, it was after midnight. Thank goodness they didn't have work the next day.

"Oh god," Max giggled. "Could you see Normal?" she got out before the paroxysm of laughter overwhelmed her. Cindy seemed to be thinking along the same lines and started shaking her head.

"First time boss man bring out the bullhorn, Imma be shovin' it up his-!"

"Cindy!" Joshua barked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"-nose!" she chuckled. "I swear, I was gonna say nose."

"Sure you were Cin," Alec teased and then gestured to the grouping of cards she held still. It was her turn to decide the winner of the round. "Now come on! I've got a good shot at this."

"Says you," Max shot in immediately with another laugh. Her eyes were sparkling. Joshua, more interested in the laughter and teasing than the actual game that he had little references for, but still enjoyed, leaned back from his position on the floor to rest against the sofa.

"A'ight, a'ight," Cindy chided, holding up both hands with the three cards aloft. "I choose... Josh's card. Da Wizard of Oz!"

Joshua smiled as he collected his seventh and winning card amidst Max and Alec's half serious cries and protests.

"What? Josh? How is... The Wizard of Oz was a morality fable!" Alec protested. "How could a book set in the dust bowl be considered glamorous?"

"Cindy?" Max's tone affected a hurt she didn't really feel. "Come on! You adore Rick James!"

"Nah, dis girl jus' look like him with a hella lotta effort," Cindy cackled as she began gathering up the cards. "'Sides, Judy Garland was one hot chica back in da day."

"Don't forget slippers," Joshua chuckled as he handed the rest of his cards over to the girl. Alec contemplated that thought and then sighed in defeat.

"He's got us there Max," he pointed out, capturing her attention again. "You... you played it straight, every time," he shook his head at her obvious strategy. Sometimes it had played off, sometimes not. Same for all of them. He gestured to Cindy next. "Cin went for the unusual. I went for the quirky and humorous. But Josh! My man!" he clapped the larger males shoulder while Joshua watched him calmly. "He played to his audience. Every time."

"That's right," Max grinned, nodding. "Shows how well he knows us, huh?"

"Joshua sees," the dog man nodded solemnly. "And now sees it's getting late. Tired."

"You right 'bout dat doggy dog," Cindy used the term fondly. She looked at Max with an arched eyebrow. "And good guests know when it's time to get going." Alec was going to protest, but rethought the decision. Best not to look too eager for her company longer.

"It's a good thing then that we got all that clean up already done," he grinned. Joshua nodded as he pushed himself to his feet. He began to pick up the various boxes of the games that Alec had brought over, obviously to return them to the owner. "No, no," Alec protested immediately. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to have to carry the load home... "Keep 'em here big guy. That way you've got some entertainment when people drop by."

"That's a good idea," Max blurted out and looked stunned when all eyes swung in her direction. "I... I mean, tonight was fun. And some of those games can be two players, right? Maybe we could make this a... a weekly thing?" Once the suggestion was out there, she hurried on. "I mean, we wouldn't have to do a big dinner or anything. Just, you know... get together and play."

"The ol' folks used to set up snacks and drinks," Cindy nodded. "Nibble all night while us kids watched vid and played."

"That does sound fun," Alec nodded, his eyes and heart lighting up at the thought of a weekly standing date. Granted Joshua and Cindy would be there, but still. It was closer than he had been before.

"I mean, I kept meaning to bring over some cards that I had," Max added, her eyes on Joshua. "For solitaire or whatever."

"Soitaire so very solitary," Joshua quipped without realizing, until the others chuckled.

"Don't have to be Boo," Cindy assured him. "I gotta book at home. It's got like hundreds of variations."

"Book is good," Josh nodded.

"An' if we get more than a few decks," Cindy had turned slightly to Max, "y'all can learn pinochle, BS, canasta. Lord, dem brains'll be busy!"

"That sounds good," Alec nodded cautiously, his eyes on Max to see how she was reacting. To his relief she looked thoughtful, but not outright defensive.

"Maybe two nights'd be better," she suddenly decided with a grin. "One night for board games an' another for some serious card play." She suddenly whirled on Alec, one finger up in his face. "But no poker! Strip or otherwise! 'Cause I know exactly where your little brain was heading Alec."

He held his hands up, laughing. "I swear, I wasn't gonna." Max's look narrowed further and he shook his head, backing away slightly. "Peanuts" he choked out. "I was gonna say we'd only play for peanuts. Maybe chocolate. But that's it, I swear."

"Hunh," Max lowered her finger suddenly. "Well, if you're playing for chocolate..."

"Oh, so chocolate gets sanctioned and why the hell would you think I'd wanna see Josh strip?" he demanded, playfully indignant, now that she had softened slightly.

"Joshua not stripping," Joshua nodded definitively, then cocked his head to the side. "Unless stripping for sleep. Or bath."

"Don't worry yo' brain 'bout it," Cindy giggled. "It's a game for people wantin' to get busy, but not sure dere intentions are returned."

"Oh," Joshua returned balefully. "Joshua no getting busy with you. No offense," he shrugged, which caused the others to break out in laughter, while Max reached up to hug her friend. He returned it while Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

The moment that it had come up, he'd been holding his breath against Joshua making a comment about Max getting busy with Logan. After all, the big guy had figured that was the plan, but perhaps enough of Max's assertions against discussing that very thing, and the results of the last dinner party had kept Josh's lips closed on the subject. Whatever it was, Alec was grateful and ready to go on and get out of there, to get home and savor the evening's success. Helping Joshua retrieve coats, he also walked the girls home as they relived some of the games they had played and the answers they had for trivial little things. He didn't contribute much, just basking in this long unfamiliar sensation of feeling like he belonged, of friendship that wasn't based on a reciprocal necessity.

He bade the girls good night and continued his bemused amble home. It had all been a success and he readied himself for bed, choosing moments to think on, to hopefully direct his dreams which sometimes were nightmares. The way Max's eyes lit up, her unguarded smile and laughter. How she had settled in quickly once she had realized that Alec had held no ulterior motive for the evening, at least that she could see. That was what he wanted to focus on. To start at least...

But while his dreams were comfortable, enticing and enjoyable, or course they were, reality was a cold and bitter mistress that he was slave to. And when he arrived at Jam Pony the next morning, although she and Cindy were in high spirits over their evening, those damnable yawns were still stretching and gaping, bringing home that for all his plans, he had yet to hit the key to solving the problem.

Planning and regrouping was what was called for. He heard hints throughout the next work day that Max and Cindy had both enjoyed themselves immensely the evening before. Though they were careful not to mention the fact around Normal. Which Alec was kind of grateful for. He knew the boss man sometimes had a habit of horning in on some things and if the guy thought they could all have fun together like that... well, it wasn't something that Alec wanted to deal with. He saw enough of fawning Normal at work and that was too much already.

Instead of going, as he had planned, out for lunch, he hung around until he found Cindy alone, pulling a brown bag out of her locker and heading up to the employee lounge, which was just a rickety table and several chairs on the landing off the stairs that led to the unused upper level.

"Hey Cin," he greeted, dropping into the seat next to her. Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, she was covering a yawn with one hand while digging her food out with the other. She nodded a greeting to him.

"You not eatin' boo?" she asked after a moment, seeing his empty hands. He spread his fingers wide, waving away her concern.

"I was just gonna grab something in between runs," he offered which was partially the truth. It wouldn't be an imposition to push back his lunch hour slightly. "Just noticed you seem a little wiped."

She nodded again as she opened a container and reached for a spoon. "Max an' I were up chattin' last night. Didn't get my eight hours," she explained easily.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with a modicum of concern. There could have been many reasons. Some he was interested in, some just fantasy that crept into his brain at odd times, some that were of no interest. At least not personally that he was into it, but maybe from the man in love with a woman and wanting to know things about said woman sort of angle.

"Just fine," Cindy shrugged one shoulder. "Girl talk."

"Am I a complete degenerate to hope that pillows were involved in some way, some how?" he teased when he saw that she didn't seem too concerned. She rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"Yeah Alec, when my head hit one and I finally got some sleep," she retorted dryly. She shook her head making her curls bounce. "Don't know how that girl does it."

"I wonder the same thing about sharks, but since I'm not one, it's all academic," Alec agreed. He frowned slightly then. "She does have to sleep at some point though, doesn't she? I mean, she can't go forever without."

"She does sleep," Cindy nodded. "Just not that long or often. Mebbe," she paused, her eyes growing only slightly distant as she thought it over, "'bout three or four hours every week or so. Don't know fo' sure. I'm usually sleepin' myself."

Alec nodded, slightly glum. "Well, I hope she's not neglecting it. Even she needs to sleep to deal."

"How you mean?" Cindy asked with true curiosity. He shrugged one shoulder, easing about in the seat to a more comfortable position.

"Well, sleep recharges the body," he pointed out, hoping that it didn't come off as condescending. But Cindy wasn't protesting or looking offended. "It also gives your brain a chance to deal with the stresses that come up. Dreaming or whatever."

"Yeah," Cindy agreed with a smirk. "I know the girl's dreams get real funky, she goes too long without."

"You don't suppose funky dreams are why she's not sleeping?" he wondered briefly. "Or nightmares maybe?"

"Couldn't say," Cindy sighed. "She ain't said anything about havin' any."

"Yeah, and it's not like she's gonna bear the classic signs of a sleepless night," he chuckled and was only slightly startled to see Cindy's hand fly up to rub lightly under her eye. He peered closely at her and then realized that she was wearing a concealer on her face. It was a very good match to her skin tone and if she hadn't drawn his attention, he would have thought nothing of it. "So she really is keepin' you up, huh?"

"The pacin', the ramblin', tryin' to make decisions," Cindy chuckled morosely. "Yeah, little bit."

"So she's probably worried about something," he mused, more to himself, but Cindy seemed to take it another way. She set her food and utensils down and crossed her arms on the table, leaning forward.

"An' why it matter to you so much?" she demanded flatly. Alec gave her a guarded look. Cindy had sometimes been his staunchest supporter, but perhaps only because she was one of the few people in this city that knew his secret. One that he shared with Max and Joshua and the other transgenics and transhumans lingering around. And it wasn't like he ever felt that support from Logan Cale. And for some reason, Asha had seemed to wash her hands of the lot of them, unless there was something going on between her and Logan. He frowned as he wondered if that was what Max was worrying over.

Plans bloomed in his mind about checking that out. He was starting to realize that talking with Cindy was only going to bring him so much information. She was a loyal friend and bulldog when it came to protecting Max, first and foremost. He didn't know exactly where he fell into that hierarchy, though he was sure he was in it. Simply because protecting Alec would protect Max.

But somehow, sensing that he could only push Cindy too far before things backfired on him, he decided to back off instead. There were other ways of getting the information. But at least he had a few more ideas about what was keeping her up now.

"Well, hopefully this will resolve on it's own," Alec sighed, giving her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "At least Max has one good friend she can count on and I won't try and nose my way in," he sighed. Apparently, whatever note he'd used in his tone had struck exactly the right chord with Cindy and she smiled, genuinely at him. "Enjoy your lunch," he added as he stood from the table. Her gaze followed him up.

"You too shuga," she grinned back and then added a little deprecatingly as they heard Normal call for his attention. "Wheneva you manage ta get it."

"I will," Alec chuckled. "See ya later."

He moved off, accepting the package from Normal and informing the man that he'd make the delivery and then probably stop for some food. Normal nodded his head, made a notation on his clipboard and gestured for Alec to go. Luckily the package drop wasn't too far.

Within two minutes of pedaling off, Alec had his plan in mind, ready to deploy as soon as possible.

It was easy enough to wait until both Max and Cindy were home and then employ a little sneak and creep up the fire escape that existed outside of Max's bedroom window. He was able to lift the window scant inches, enough to hear most of the conversation in the apartment and hopefully none the wiser, since they seemed to be in their living room. He was tucked back in the shadows, out of sight if she did happen to wander in for whatever reason.

The conversation that he did manage to overhear, wasn't clear because he was obviously missing some very vital context. They were arguing, but it sounded tired, like they had already hashed this thing out before. So there would be no clue there unless one of them came out and stated, or restated the problem.

It was funny, because most of the conversation comprised of Max trying to talk her way out of something that she hadn't done for various reasons and Cindy replying with grunting, annoyed noises. What Max hadn't done could have run the gamut from doing a chore or paying a bill to telling Logan that she wouldn't be running off to go on any more missions for him. The last of course, was wishful thinking on Alec's part. But still...

Finally there was a loud thump and Max sighed heavily. "Fine. Don't wait up, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cindy replied in a bored tone that told Alec it was something she said so often it had lost meaning. He was able to glimpse Max as she moved towards the front door, moving slowly and the way she leaned.

He realized in only a second what the thump must have been. She was getting ready to head out on her motorcycle. Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearing ten at night and he was intrigued as to where she was heading. The Logan theory was starting to grow in his mind. Although it was tending to the other way. That she was probably heading off to go perform some good deeding for the maniac.

Of course, Alec decided as he eased her bedroom window back down and silently made his way back to ground level, he would have to follow her. Even if she didn't invite him along, there was a good possibility that she would need back up. And predictably, she would call him. So why not be as close as possible?

But to his surprise, she was distracted and riding around aimlessly. Okay, the distracted part he got. She wasn't heading to Logan's, that was obvious. And though at first he had thought she might already have the mark, because she didn't pause except at sector check points. So he figured, she must just be out riding. Which didn't make a lot of sense, given what gas prices were like lately.

Things started to clear a little when she finally ended up at his apartment building and pulled in to the curb. He figured that she must have been antsy and had been riding around until she could be sure that he'd be home. The smirk playing at his lips slowly faded as she simply sat astride her Ninja and stared up at the building. After a quarter of an hour, she started up her bike and pulled away. Completely baffled, Alec followed her, relieved that he had filled his tank whenever he got the chance and had his Jam Pony id on him. They played the same pointless game, never once being in danger of her noticing him trailing her, twice more. The same ending, Max staring up at his building for varying intervals of time until finally she went home.

Alec simply stashed his bike while Max had to struggle to get hers through the chained fence and into the building and then to the elevator that the residents had rigged power to. He dashed up the same path he had taken earlier and had her window raised while he eagerly awaited revelation.

He heard some shuffling and then the door opening about two minutes after he had settled in. The squeak of the rubber tires on the floor was unmistakable.

"Lemme guess?" Cindy's half bemused tone caught them both, though Alec managed not to squeal as Max did. "You chickened out. Again!"

"I didn't chicken out," she protested. "I went over there several times."

"Uh huh," Cindy obviously didn't believe her.

"His lights were off, all night," Max snapped back. "So either he was asleep, or he wasn't planning on going home." There was an unmistakable but not understood ire to her tone, until Alec took a moment to think what would keep him from his own bed and creature comforts.

"So you actually went up an' checked?" Cindy drawled and Alec knew that Max was caught out. By him at least, though he didn't think that she would out right lie to her best friend.

There was a long pause and finally Cindy, sounding unamused, grunted out, "uh huh. Thought so."

"Cindy," Max whined and Alec heard another thump, but not the same as earlier. There were steps and then the sound repeated and he figured they must have seated themselves on their lone sofa.

"Girl," Cindy's tone was very tight, warning almost, "one of these days, you gonna have to get ya butt in gear an' come clean wit da boy. Afore someone else does."

That definitely pricked Alec's attention. She hadn't told him something? And it was causing this level of ire? Cindy was obviously tired of Max's reticence. But...

"Come on Cindy!" Max protested. "You promised."

"I know I did," Cindy snapped and then seemed to soften, as she added, a little more gently. "Sorry, ya know I get cranky when I tired." There was murmuring from Max, but she said nothing clear. "Look, other people noticin' somethin' off with ya. Even Alec was noticin' and asked me about it. I didn't say nothin'!" she added hastily.

"Really?" Max's voice sounded breathy and Alec tensed at her tone, his eyes widening slightly. She sounded...hopeful? Or was it just wishful thinking on his part. He swallowed heavily before turning his entire body, trying to figure out what his senses were telling him, not just what he was hearing.

"Jus' today," Cindy announced. "Da boy cornered me, worried about us. Told him we wasn't gettin' 'nough sleep, which is true for at least one of us."

"Oh," Max muttered and Alec could swear that she sounded disappointed. He frowned, wondering what the hell was running through Max's mind right then. Of course, any supposition that he came up with would be, if he went by their history, totally wrong. Or at least vehemently denied by her.

"Damn girl!" Cindy croaked out. "One of dese days you are gonna have to make a move. Before da boy decide you too crazy."

"I'm not crazy Cindy," Max protested. "Seriously, how am I supposed to think that telling Alec that I have feelings for him is any way a good thing? I mean, not at least without figuring if there's any way, any chance it could... or that he might possibly return my... No! I just can't! Not yet."

Alec, feeling like he had been sucker punched to the gut automatically reached out to steady himself on the fire escape. Max... liked... him? Had... feelings... for him! Their conversation continued flowing inside and he took it in automatically, though he felt quite like he was floating along in a bit of a haze.

"Ya know, anybody but you can easily see that boy head ova heels," Cindy groaned and Alec unknowingly nodded along with her.

"Based on what?" Max asked, her voice quiet, serious.

"Girl, dat boy didn't have no normal upbringing, ya know that," Cindy pointed out irritably. "He ain't at the level you come to expect from the men you know. And I use dat term loosely. Who you usin' for examples? Da boys that always chasin' ya tail when you was in heat? Or Normal da hard ass workaholic half homophobe wanna be lover boy? Or maybe Sketch an the rest of da boys with dey juvenile pranks an ideas an conversations? Or maybe you still thinkin' of Logan?"

Alec winced at the last thought. Was she comparing them? Finding him lacking? He could honestly see how, for most instances, from her point of view, why she would. He bit at his lip, wondering what on earth she would say to that. Was he just to reach the pinnacle of his, er dreams of love and romance and a life beyond the loneliness that surrounded him now, to be shot down only moments later? Given their history again, that seemed like how it would be.

"There was a time that you thought Logan and I were soul mates," Max pointed out quietly. Alec heard Cindy's long sigh.

"And dere was a time when maybe you was," she agreed. "But when you was captured? Bein' back at that place? It changed ya honey. Things got a whole lot bigger, a whole lot worse. Ya changed an' it took me a long time to see it. To get the whole picture of where you was ' when things change like that, you can't expect everything to stay the same. I know I don't have contact wit' Logan like you do, but it changed him too. An' ya didn't change together and ya ain't finding a way to put those two halves together anymore. I think ya both owe it to ya selves to find the happiness you need, even if it isn't with each other."

"And you think I would find it with Alec?" Max asked gently. Alec held his breath, it seemed as if everything might hinge on Cindy's answer. But he was wrong. It was, as usual and of course, down to Max.

"It don't matter what I think," Cindy informed her wisely. "It matters that you think that."

There was another long pause before her voice sounded wistfully.

"I think... that maybe I... could," she told her friend. "That... we, he and I could. I just don't know..."

"So stop tryin' to guess and sleuth," Cindy chuckled, sounding happier. Alec felt lightened as well. A resolution was near, he could definitely sense it. "It ain't workin' out the way you hope. Figure out a way to tell the boy and know. Just know."

"You're right Cin," Max sniffled. "Okay, I'll do it. I just... really don't know how."

"You'll get it," Cindy assured her, her voice muffled and Alec imagined they must be having one of their bonding moment hugs that they seemed to like so much. He wished he could just jump in there. "Da moment will come and it'll be just right, no matter what happens next."

"Yeah," as all Max said before the girls finally said good night to one another.

Alec was hard put to tear himself away from her window sill once more. But as the grin grew and grew as he climbed back down from the perch of his love's nest, he assured himself that it was all going to be okay. He needed to get home. He needed to plan.

If Max wanted reassurance, she was going to get it. In loving spades so deep she'd think she was drowning in his feelings for her.

The first plan of action was put forward the very next morning. Alec had sat up late, planning and scheming. There were all the usual courses of romance that he could have taken. Special gifts in her locker at work. Helping her with her problems when she asked without the smart ass comments. Buying her drinks at Crash. Maybe he could entice her into doing something fun over the weekend that didn't involve a heist, or the bar or a mission. But not a date. He'd have to ease into that, he was sure.

He'd been so very excited by the ideas that had been running through his mind at MACH speed as he'd headed home, that he'd been unable to settle down for the longest time. Not just how to let Max know that he was willing to figure out if their attraction to one another meant something deeper. Some of those comments that Cindy had made, really made Alec take a long hard look at himself. To try and figure out if he was someone that Max could count on. He remembered what Cindy had said about what Max was basing her assessment of men on. Normal, he discounted immediately because Max could barely stand him. Looking at their group of friends, at least the normal ones that they hung out with during and after work, he couldn't see much inspiration there.

It hinged quite a bit on Logan and the no longer applicable heat attractions. Alec mourned for only a moment the fact that Manticore had figured out how to permanently solve that problem. Of course, if it were still going on, this whole plan might be moot one way or another. But it would have cost more headaches than they made aspirin for. So Alec had spent quite a lot of time trying to find the balance between Logan, what made Max admire him and the other side of the coin. The raw, primal hormone fueled attractionthat female transgenics heats had been made up of.

In the end, he figured that he could start with the natural attraction between them and take each and every opportunity to show why he had staying power. He knew already that he couldn't turn himself into a carbon copy of Logan. Not only was the idea abhorrent just to himself, but he knew, just had a feeling that there were things about Logan that Max didn't always like or agree with. Basing a relationship on a lie like that would make the whole thing topple before he had even started to build.

With the light of the new day, he was worn out, but happy. He had a game plan and couldn't wait to get started on it. After arriving at work, he'd quickly jacked the lock on her locker, the way only a transgenic could amidst a crowd of milling and curious co-workers. He'd left a pretty bag of mini candy bars, no note, no signature, as a surprise for her and had then moved down to his locker. He was glad he had done so first thing, because right after opening his own personal work space and pausing for a jaw popping yawn, he heard her.

"Jeez Alec," Max chuckled. "Looks like the insomnia is catching."

He finished his yawn and blinked several times before grinning at her. "A contagion that I actually am susceptible to? That sucks," he chuckled. "But yeah, late, I mean really late night."

"Ah," Max nodded, a cross between a smirk and a grimace on her face. She crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned against the bank of lockers. "Hot date?"

"Actually no," he smiled softly, recalling his night's activities. Mostly chasing her around without her knowledge. He glanced at her and shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep. Kept thinking I heard someone at the door. Paranoia is not my friend, but still..."

"Was there someone there?" she asked quietly, her features tightening up a little. Alec continued stuffing items he had brought with him into the locker, trying not to show affectation at the hurt tone in her voice.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Hall was empty every single time." He finished stowing his gear and reached for the riding gloves that he had finally gotten broken in. "Which was too bad," he added as he pushed the locker door shut. "I was in the mood for company last night," he hinted and watched her eyes turn frosty as she pursed her lips.

"Let me guess," she scoffed, glancing away. "Tall, blond and stacked?"

"Nope," Alec grunted and turning fully to her, waited until she looked back towards him before inching closer. When he was close enough, he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Short, brunette, ass kicking transgenic would be my preference." He pulled back, really enjoying the stunned look that crossed her face. He lifted one finger and tapped the end of her nose. "She'd always be welcome."

He was only a little surprised when recognition cleared the clouded look of her eyes, the dark brown becoming luminous as she softened visibly. He gave her a soft smile, not his trademark smirk and moved the hand that had just tapped her nose to cup her elbow quickly and then tilted his head towards Normal's desk. "Suppose I'd better start earning my keep, huh?"

She nodded minutely and Alec let loose of her to step around her, feeling buoyed that she hadn't immediately snarked back, or found another way to get defensive with him. He had only taken three steps when her voice called him back.

"Alec!"

"Yeah Max?' he asked, recalling easily the almost infinite seeming number of times she had protested him calling her Maxie.

"You know," she grinned, "you should use that unholy influence over Normal that you have, to see if you could knock off early today. You're no use to anyone if you're not fully rested."

"Not a bad plan," he nodded. "I wouldn't mind getting acquainted with this plushy new blanket I have. But just one thing."

"What's that?" she wondered.

"You agree too," he took a step back towards her, completely serious. "I know you've had trouble sleeping too. Cindy said so."

She glanced away, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's not as big a deal for me," she defended herself.

"It is to me Max," he told her earnestly. "Even if you don't sleep, you could use the down time."

"You offering to share that plushy blanket?" she teased suddenly and Alec suddenly saw his opening.

"Anytime," he nodded. "You need it? I got it? It's yours Max."

She stared at him for a long, hard minute, her lips parted slightly and then very slowly, barely noticeable, she nodded. He felt the pressure in his chest ease as he blew out a soft breath. Reassured, he threw her a wink.

"I'll just go arrange that then," he declared. "Three o'clock good for you? We can meet back here."

Her voice was shaky, but pleased when she answered. He'd heard that tone so few times that it was like a beacon in the dark to him when it did come around as so rarely as it did.

"Three o'clock. I'll be here."


End file.
